Ciaragains Lass
by black-noir
Summary: Caoimhe follows her charge Kerrianne Larkin across the atlantic when she decides to find her estranged father. She has her own more ulterior motives though, culminating with her eventual freedom from Jimmy O'Phelan. Caoimhe though hadn't bargained on what exactly she does find in Charming, and the ties she makes with the bikers there.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently decided to remove all of my stories from this site and redo alot of them, and this is the first post of a New idea i've been working on. I'm not overly sure where i'm going to take it or even if its worth continuing but the idea of Caoimhe and Kerrianne won't leave me alone so i've had to write them down. **

**You pronounce Caoimhe as Keeva sometimes Kweevah depending on where in Ireland your from.**

* * *

Caoimhe pushed angrily through the crowds of people separating her from Kerrianne Larkin Telford who had somehow managed to get away from her since they entered the international departure terminal of Belfast airport.

After finally passing through a huge group of babbling American tourists Caoimhe managed to catch up to the young woman grabbing onto the back of Kerrianne's battered army rucksack. "Kerri, for gods sake wait a minute would ya"

Kerrianne spun round to face the older girl who was holding onto her. The two of them looked as different as chalk and cheese. Caoimhe was as light as Kerrianne was dark. With typically fiery red Irish hair and sparkling green eyes. She was also a good bit taller than Kerrianne and a fair bit stronger. Even so Kerrianne just stuck her chin out glaring up at Caoimhe. "Ye can't stop me doing this Caoimhe"

Caoimhe sighed and let go of her, "I ain't trying to stop ye, just trying to talk to ye a minute"

Kerrianne got that stubborn unmovable expression on her pretty face, the same one her ma Fiona Larkin often wore. Caoimhe wasn't an idiot she'd been Kerrianne's friend since the younger girl was in diapers. Then as she'd grown Caoimhe's role had evolved until one day still a young teenager she'd pulled a gun on the idiot who'd dared to threaten Kerrianne. She'd pulled the trigger and ever since her simple role as friend had changed to friend and bodyguard. So she knew instantly that there was no getting around that look. "Ye really gonna do this, ain't ye?" she asked softly.

"Aye" Kerrianne said, putting her hand on Caoimhe's arm. "I'm going. You don't have to follow me though Caoimhe"

Caoimhe snorted "course I do. Ye know full well ye ma would cut my head off if I let ye go alone"

Kerrianne smiled suddenly "guess ye coming then"

"Aye" Caoimhe agreed. "But if this goes bad Kerri, it ain't falling on my head"

"It won't" Kerrianne insisted. She looked over her shoulder at the last minute ticket desk before switching her gaze back to Caoimhe. "I'm still a minor Caoimhe"

"Bloody fucking hell," Caoimhe swore harshly. She stood silently for a few more minutes before finally holding her hand out "passport" she snapped. Kerrianne handed it over wisely staying silent.

As Caoimhe watched her credit card slide through the operator's machine she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was not going to go well, of that she was sure. Caoimhe wasn't sure what Kerrianne expected to find in America, well apart from her father. Chibs though wasn't necessarily the man that Kerrianne was hoping to find. Caoimhe had learnt things about the so-called Son's of Anarchy Redwood original charter. They made some of the SAMBEL members look like pussys and sugar plum fairies.

Kerrianne though was obviously unbelievably excited. The 17-year-old girl was unable to sit still through the whole 2-hour wait in the departure gate, and then twitched and jerked through the whole flight. By the end of which Caoimhe was ready to kill herself. The nightmare continued though as the two of them bypassed baggage, seen as neither girl had brought more than a rucksack full of clothes, IPods and cell phones, and headed for the taxi rank.

Kerrianne finally calmed down in the taxi ride from the airport towards Charming. The closer they got the more silent she became until for the final hour she barely said two words. Caoimhe flinched as when they pulled up outside a garage the taxi driver reeled off a huge number and she handed over the right amount of dollars.

"Come on then kid" Caoimhe muttered as the two of them got out of the car.

"I'm not a kid," Kerrianne mumbled as she stared at her feet, "plus yer not that much older than me"

Caoimhe just grinned and put her arm round Kerrianne's shoulders. "Having second thoughts are we?" Kerrianne didn't answer just continued to stare at her doc martin clad feet. "Kerri, look at me" Caoimhe demanded, forcing the younger girl to look up at her. "Ye just dragged me half way round the world, I haven't slept in 36 hours, I'm in fucking America and now ye want to back out" Caoimhe shook her head "ain't gonna happen. I'm gonna be right behind ye whatever happens but yer bloody well gonna move ye stubborn ass feet in a direction that takes them towards that garage"

"What if he…." Kerrianne didn't finished her sentence but Caoimhe knew what she was getting at. "Won't happen Kerri. The man gave up everything to keep you safe"

Kerrianne nodded and finally gave Caoimhe a small smile "lets go then"

Caoimhe grinned back as she linked her fingers with Kerrianne's, they walked into the lot of the garage and Caoimhe said quietly "and if he does piss ye off I managed to get me PM through security so I can blow out his knee caps"

Kerrianne snorted in mirth as the two girls reached the door to the office. "Try to maybe reign in the violence for a bit alright? First impressions an all"

Caoimhe just smirked and shrugged her shoulders "Can try, but I ain't making any promises" she pushed open the door to the office and dragged Kerrianne in behind her.

* * *

Gemma looked up as the noise of two girls voices reached her. They were entering the office and her curiosity instantly spiked. Both of them were young, the red head was older but even so, not much more than mid 20's. The two of them were staring straight at Gemma. The darker skinned one reminded her of someone but she couldn't place whom. She also looked sweet, harmless and generally girl next door. The red head though, she had steel in her spine and a look in her eyes that said she'd do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

"Can I help you both?"

"We're looking for a mechanic" the elder said, the unmistakable twang of an Irish accent hit Gemma and suddenly she knew who the darker girl was. Kerrianne. Chib's daughter. Gemma got up from her chair and watched as the red head grabbed Kerrianne's arm and pulled her back and few steps, putting her own body in front of Kerrianne's. Interesting.

"I'm Gemma Morrow" Gemma offered. "I think I know who you want"

"Ye do, do ye" Red answered. "and how do ye know that?"

Gemma pointed at the younger girl "I'm guessing that's Kerrianne. Chib's girl" when neither girl answered she knew she'd gotten it right. "So who then are you?"

Red stayed silent for a few moments before finally she said "me name's Caoimhe"

"Is he here?" Kerrianne asked, finally speaking.

Gemma stared down at her, she looked a lot like Fiona now that Gemma had placed the facial features. She had parts of Chib's in her though as well. The idea of saying no and sending the two of them on their way did enter Gemma's mind. After all she doubted the two of them had informed Fiona where they were going which meant very soon the IRA would be infesting Charming looking for them. Which was something the sons didn't need. She took one more look at Kerrianne's hopeful face though and she couldn't do it. So instead she nodded "He's here. Wait outside I'll get him"

"Go on Kerri" Red said giving the girl a little push, she turned back to Gemma. Wiser than the younger girl. "her da or not I get any inkling of a problem, I got no reservations in using this, Gemma Morrow"

Gemma looked down at the handgun the girl had pulled from the back of her denim shorts. "get that thing through airport security all on your own did you?"

Red just grinned "I got mad skills"

"no doubt" Gemma said before motioning outside "go protect your charge, I'll get Chibs"

Red nodded and replaced the gun in the back of her shorts, pulling her loose shirt over it before walking out of the office to find Kerrianne. Gemma stood for a few more minutes. She could be a big problem, if she really wasn't scared of using that gun, and it didn't seem to Gemma that she had much of a fear of the weapon. She'd require some serious watching. But first things first, sighing she went to find Chibs.

* * *

Caoimhe sat on the edge of the picnic table, her feet set on the bench. Kerrianne was sat on the bench her hand wrapped around Caoimhe's calf. "What did ye say to Gemma?"

"Nothing she didn't expect I'm sure" Caoimhe answered. Gently running a hand over Kerrianne's hair. "that woman reminds me of yer ma. Steel running through her veins"

Kerrianne looked up at her. "like you as well"

Caoimhe didn't get to answer as from the depths of the garage a tall man emerged. Caoimhe nodded her head in the direction of the doors making Kerrianne turn her head once more. The man came closer slowly. Caoimhe managed to make out dark hair sprinkled with grey at the fronts, eyes as dark as Kerrianne's and those distinctive facial scars before he had stopped a few feet from the picnic bench.

"Kerri" he whispered.

When Kerrianne didn't move Caoimhe unlatched her hand from her calf and pushed her shoulders making her stand and stumble a few paces closer to her da. "Aye" she whispered quietly. "yer Fillip Telford"

The man nodded quickly and in almost slow motion the two of them moved towards each other and embraced. Caoimhe stood up and from her vantage point on the bench she could see the figures of at least 5 other men watching the scene from behind Chibs. They all wore the same leather cuts and had varying patches on the cuts. Bikers. Sons. The redwood original charter in all its glory.

Kerrianne pulled away from her da and turned back to Caoimhe making Chibs look at her as well. His eyes narrowed obviously trying to place her before finally they flew open in shock. Caoimhe would only have been about 10 when he was exiled but even so he'd apparently recognised her. She jumped down from the bench and walked up to Kerrianne and Chibs.

"Caoimhe? Ciaragain's lass?"

She nodded briefly "Aye. Hello Fillip. Or Chibs now right?"

"Jaysus girl, ye grew up"

Caoimhe just shrugged. Before pointing behind him at the bikers stood watching. "I reckon ye brothers are getting antsy"

Chibs beckoned them all forward and quickly introduced them all to Kerrianne. She was gathered into hugs from all of them, Caoimhe just stood taking in all the names. The short curly haired one was Bobby, mohawked and laughing was Juice, tall and bearded was Opie, dark eyes and menacing was Tig, blonde god was Jax and cigar smoking was the president Clay. Kerrianne was visibly overwhelmed and struggling to reign herself in, because as soon as Jax released her she stumbled back to stand slightly behind Caoimhe, her hand slipping into hers. All eyes were suddenly locked onto Caoimhe as Chibs waved towards her.

"This is Caoimhe Ciaragain. One o' Kerrianne's friends"

The guys all nodded at her apart from Tig who squinted a few times then said "kemfa, what kinda Irish bitch names that?"

Caoimhe's lip curled up as Kerrianne gulped and pulled at Caoimhe's hand that had been inching towards her PM. "Its pronounced Kee-va" she took a step towards Tig and raked her gaze up and down him. "I know it's kind o' difficult for back wood retards to manage"

Kerrianne sighed from behind her, there went first impressions. Tig's face went through some rapid shifts before he finally realised he'd been insulted and then he went bright red making to jump at her. Caoimhe had her hand pulled from Kerrianne's and the PM out of her shorts and pointed at Tig's forehead all before the other's had had time to blink. Silence descended on the lot. "I don't think so" she said softly.

"Caoimhe, don't" Kerrianne said softly, pulling at her arm. "we ain't here to make enemies"

Caoimhe took a deep breath and stared around at the sons all of who were apparently in shock that a girl could hold a gun. "I don't like him Kerri"

"Feelings mutual crazy ass bitch" Tig grunted making Caoimhe glare and pull the safety off the gun. "I'd say ye weren't in a good position to be insulting me more"

"Caoimhe" Chibs finally said stepping forward "Where'd ye get that piece lass?"

Caoimhe looked over at Chibs briefly. "ye don't really think Jimmy O would leave her without protection do ye" Chibs flinched briefly at the mention of Jimmy O. Caoimhe agreed, he wasn't her favourite person either. "Jaysus" Chibs said softly "how'd ye get mixed up with him Caoimhe"

Caoimhe just shook her head "don't think it's a good time for stories at the minute. If I put this down, ye think ye can reign in yer guard dog?"

The sons nodded and Caoimhe slowly lowered the PM. Tig was still red but he managed to restrain himself as Caoimhe put the gun back in her shorts once more. Kerrianne moved forwards once more. "Caoimhe looks out for me. Saved me life more times than I can count. No one hurts her"

"No one would dream of it luv" Chibs said carefully before looking over at Caoimhe "just keep it holstered around here alright?"

Caoimhe looked over at the assembled sons once more. "I don't have a problem with any of ye so long as no one touches Kerri"

"Alright fine" Clay snapped throwing his cigar butt to the floor. "Sorted, everyone keeps their hands to themselves and no one gets hurt"

"Come on luv" Chibs said wrapping an arm round Kerrianne's shoulders. "we've got a lot to talk about"

The two of them walked off towards the garage, Kerrianne turning to look over at Caoimhe. "Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe just shook her head "I'll stay out here for now Kerri, I'll come find ye in a while"

Kerrianne nodded and over her head Chibs smiled before the two of them disappeared. Caoimhe sighed and sat back down on the picnic table. This was going to be interesting.

"You smoke?"

Caoimhe looked up at the question. She'd laid down on top of the picnic table, staring up at the blue sky trying to not fall asleep, and the voice had startled her. The tall man with a beard, Opie was stood there. Caoimhe pushed herself up so she was sitting once more. "not usually" she answered.

Opie smiled and handed her one from the box, Caoimhe took it and quickly lit up from the lighter he clicked on. Cupping the flame and inhaling. "thanks"

"no problem" Opie took one of the other smokes out of the packet and sat down on the bench by Caoimhe's feet. They sat in silence for a good while, both enjoying the nicotine rush. Until Opie said "Tig, he tends to speak without thinking. Don't normally mean to insult people"

Caoimhe threw the end of her cigarette to the floor. "I tend to react badly to new people"

Opie looked over at her, unlike Kerrianne who when she was sat on the bench had to practically crane her neck up to see Caoimhe's face, Opie was at a similar level to her. He smiled "won't say it wasn't nice to see him stopped by a woman"

Caoimhe's eyes narrowed "got something against a woman being able to protect herself Opie?"

He shook his head "no. Just ain't usual around here"

Caoimhe sighed "no, ain't really usual around Belfast either"

"That's where your from? Belfast?"

Caoimhe nodded "mostly"

"Your IRA?"

Caoimhe looked over at him, steadily holding his eyes before answering him hedging "and if I were?" she looked around the lot and even though she saw no one watching she got the feeling that there were eyes on her from all directions. Something clicked in her head "ye sent over to gather intelligence were ye?"

Opie had the good grace to drop his eyes from hers before he answered "can't blame us for being suspicious"

Caoimhe surprised both of them by laughing "no, guess ye can't" she slipped off the picnic table to the floor, going to go and find Kerrianne. "I've been _part_ of the true IRA since before I can remember, am _I _ IRA, I don't know" Opie didn't answer continued to stare over at her. "Thanks for the smoke" Caoimhe added before walking away to find Kerrianne.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm amazed by the response this story got in just its first chapter, so thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted my story! I hope this next chapter is up to scratch. I admit i'm sometimes not happy with how in character the sons are, i'm hoping to get better as i continue to write! **

* * *

They'd been in Charming for a little under a week and mostly Caoimhe had been impressed by just how well Kerrianne and Chibs seemed to be getting along. They'd spend most of the day with him working in the garage and Kerrianne perched on varying barrels talking about anything and everything. Caoimhe had soon realised that although she could contribute to these discussions it wasn't with anything that Chibs would want or need to hear.

Today though she'd come with Kerrianne to the garage for a specific purpose. To talk to Clay. The man looked almost shocked when she marched into the clubhouse and demanded to speak to him. He'd agreed though and brought Caoimhe through to the church, where they could speak and not be interrupted.

"Well what can I do for you?"

Caoimhe smiled and sat down in the chair on the opposite end of the table to him. "our visit here, as ye could guess wasn't exactly planned"

"IRA doesn't know your both here?"

Caoimhe shook her head "they could probably guess. Before that happens though and hell descends on Charming, I can fix it"

Clay's eyes narrowed "you can fix it?"

"Aye. With a little help from yer Irish contacts" Caoimhe smiled as Clay's face went through some rapid shifts before finally settling on suspicion. "I know all about yer Irish gun Pipe line" Caoimhe said leaning forward "after all ye did hear me say I was part of Jimmy O's protection detail for Kerri"

"I think you know to much" from the tone of his voice Caoimhe could guess that there was a 'for a woman' attached to the end of that sentence that he hadn't actually said out loud. The implication hung in the air around them though. Caoimhe shrugged "be that as it may, ye might want to think about me offer. IRA coming to Charming isn't what either of us wants"

"And why is that?"

Caoimhe shook her head "don't make the mistake of thinking because I'm a girl that I'm stupid Clay. We both know that if ATF manages to get a firm link yer dealing with the IRA yer will go away for a long time. After all good old uncle Sam recognises the IRA as a known terrorist organisation"

Clay didn't say anything after this, just took out another of his cigars and lit up. He stared evenly over the table at Caoimhe. "You never have told us what exactly it is you do for the IRA Caoimhe"

"No one's asked" Caoimhe hedged.

"I'm asking"

Caoimhe ran a hand through her hand in agitation before slumping back in her chair. "I don't have an actual title" she said "like yer MC, the IRA aren't real fond of giving women titles. Officially I'm simply Kerrianne's friend and Ciaragain's Lass"

"Unofficially then" Clay insisted.

Caoimhe looked at Clay evenly across the table. "I look out for Kerrianne, if that involves bullets then so be it"

"That it?"

"That's not enough?" Caoimhe countered. When Clay didn't answer she grudgingly continued "sometimes people need to disappear and a guy just couldn't manage it... silently. So Jimmy asks someone else. Me"

Clay took a final deep drag of his cigar and pressed the butt into the waiting ash tray. Staring over at her with a calculation there that she didn't like. It normally didn't mean anything good. "We've got a meeting with the Irish in 2 days. Can it wait that long?"

Caoimhe nodded "It'll wait" she got up to go and find Kerrianne once more. Her hand was on the door handle when Clay stopped her once more "Caoimhe" she turned to face him. "you meeting the Irish with us is a favour. One day I might want one in return"

Caoimhe's lip curled up in disgust. Just like every other man she'd ever met. They only ever gave something if they knew they could get something in return, but she nodded her head once, before storming out to find Kerrianne.

Caoimhe was so busy trying to get away from Clay that she missed the fact that someone had managed to get in her way, and she collided full on with a hard chest.

The hard wall didn't move but Caoimhe went toppling backwards landing on her backside. Cursing she looked up and her words went silent. She had never met the man in front of her but she recognised 'lethal' when she saw it and this man had lethal pouring out of every part of his body.

His skin was slightly lighter than Kerrianne's his eyes dark, and his head shaved. He was wearing a biker cut, but instead of saying Redwood Original, it simply said Nomad.

Caoimhe pushed herself back to her feet and got another shock when even with her height the man was still a good half head taller than her. "Sorry" she said finally "wasn't looking where I was going"

He inclined his head to her, eyes raking her entire figure, making her feel hot all over as he finally let his eyes rest back on hers. "Don't do it again" he rasped, giving her one last look before walking past her and into the chapel she had recently exited. Caoimhe took a deep breath, not having realised that she'd stopped as soon as those eyes had started roving up and down her.

"Hey Caoimhe" Juice shouted bounding up to her with a big grin on his face. Juice was sweet, and mostly on his own harmless. He was also the same age as Caoimhe and had taken to her instantly. Almost going into shock when he found out that she could name various different components from electronics and how they all worked. "you still want to go take a look at those parts I mentioned"

Caoimhe took one last look at the closed church doors before nodding "aye, why not"

"great, this way" Juice enthused grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door.

* * *

Happy nodded silently at Clay as he entered the chapel taking a seat at the table. The president was staring carefully at the now closed doors of the chapel. Happy had seen the girl come storming out only moments before and even though he could have moved he instead let her walk straight into him. She'd reeled off curses that he was pretty sure were Irish, backed up by when she spoke the heavy Irish accent covering her words. She was pretty with that fiery hair and a great pair of legs. He'd never seen her in the club house before though and with that temper he doubted she was a crow eater, meaning she most probably already belonged to someone. So he pushed her out of his mind.

"Heard you had a meet with the Irish and wanted some more muscle"

Clay looked over at him, nodded "wouldn't say no"

"I'm here, could get some others within days"

Clay nodded once more leaning back in his seat. "Were going to have some unexpected company at this one"

Happy frowned "who?"

"You saw the girl?" when Happy simply nodded Clay continued "she's IRA. Needs to meet with our connections get a message through I expect"

"What's she doing here?"

Clay sighed. "She brought another girl. Kerrianne Larkin"

"Chib's girl?" Happy questioned. Surprised at the mention of what he thought was an estranged daughter.

"The one and only. Caoimhe is apparently someone Jimmy O thought could protect her, and I'd like to bet she would"

Happy was almost shocked. He didn't let it show but the idea that the girl was not only IRA but a shooter had never even occurred to him. Girls in his line of work were few and far between, most of them didn't last long either. "What's the girl need with the Irish"

"Stopping the descent of the IRA onto Charming" Clay said. "Caoimhe, she's smart. I don't like it, but she raised a good point. Son's can't deal with the IRA being here at the moment not with ATF still sniffing around"

"you really think the girl will be able to stop the IRA?"

Clay suddenly smiled. "I'm more curious how she thinks she can stop it"

Happy couldn't help but agree with him, more curious than he'd care to admit. It had been a long time since he'd met a woman who had made him curious to see what she could she do other than suck his dick. He had a feeling this Irish girl could do that.

* * *

Caoimhe had finally gotten away from Juice and was sat on the picnic table she'd first waited for Chibs on. She was staring up at the sign to the garage, wondering what the hell she was going to tell Jimmy O to stop the fucking army arriving full force to drag Kerrianne back to Belfast. Whatever it was, she was going to have to make it good, because only something made of pure gold was going to stop Jimmy arriving to get back what he thought of as his, Caoimhe herself included.

"Hey Lass"

Caoimhe turned to look at Chibs. He was on his own, Kerrianne no where in sight. "where is she?" Caoimhe asked. They'd barely been apart since the two of them arrived.

"Left her with Juice, boy knows if one hair is out of place he's dead meat"

Caoimhe smiled and shifted over slightly so that Chibs could sit down beside her. She'd known that eventually he'd want to talk to her, try and figure out how she turned out the way she had. She'd been trying to figure out what she was going to say ever since he'd first asked with her holding a gun to Tig's head.

"How much can ye tell me lass?"

Caoimhe shrugged "not all that much"

"Alright" Chibs dragged a smoke out of a pack in his pocket, offering them to Caoimhe who just shook her head. "how's yer family?"

Caoimhe looked over at him "Kerrianne didn't tell ye?"

"Tell me what?"

Caoimhe was shocked, she was sure Kerrianne would have mentioned that at least. "Me ma, little sister Aoife and Breandan their car was blown up 9 years ago. Ma and Aoife didn't make it. Breandan's still breathing but may as well not bother. No sight in both eyes and little sense left in his head"

"Jaysus" Chibs muttered. "Shit lass, I'm sorry. I had no idea"

"Wasn't yer fault Fillip. Don't know who it was, the bastards were never caught"

Chib's eyes caught hers and held "that's what drove ye to Jimmy O?"

Caoimhe looked away, staring down at the floor "I was already part of the IRA then Chibs, had been ever since I was 13 and pulled the trigger on the bastard holding a gun to Kerri's head" she heard Chib's drawn in breath but he didn't say anything "but yeah, after the bomb I was inducted more into the army. Started doing small jobs for Jimmy. Just being bait normally but gradually that grew until I was pulling the trigger more often than not"

"Bloody hell Caoimhe, what happened to yer Da? Colm didn't have nothing to say about that?"

Caoimhe grabbed the smoke from Chibs and inhaled deeply. Her Da was a topic she was even less inclined to talk about than her affiliation within the IRA. "Da lost his way after what happened to ma. Drew into himself couldn't no one get him to open up" she handed the cigarette back "it was me uncle, Cillian. Ma's brother, that introduced me fully to Jimmy, said it would be a way of finding out what happened to me family. Jimmy would have already known who I was, after all I'd met him before being with Kerrianne all the time. I guess it was the first time that he fully looked and appreciated everything I could do for him though"

"Shit Caoimhe. What the fuck is going to happen to ye when Jimmy finds out that ye brought Kerri out here?"

Caoimhe snorted "nothing pretty I'm sure" she looked over at the entrance to the club house where Clay and the bald headed man had appeared. "I'm working a contingency plan, don't worry. I don't plan on experiencing Jimmy's mercy first hand"

"What are ye going to do?" Chibs asked.

Caoimhe squeezed his shoulder "better ye not know just yet" Clay and the bald man were coming towards them "Chibs, who's the bald one?"

"That's Happy" Chibs said, "does the work no one else wants to if ye get my meaning"

She got him, she got him loud and clear. Happy was an executioner. After all she had sensed the air of death around him from their brief exchange earlier. The two stopped in front of the picnic bench. Happy not saying anything just staring at Caoimhe. Clay however did speak "First Friday you two have been here. We're having a party. Expect both of you to show up, and for you to keep an eye on the young one"

"These parties like SAMBEL ones?" Caoimhe asked Chibs.

He nodded, jaw tight obviously not pleased with the idea of Kerrianne being exposed to that, but unwilling to press the issue with his president. "Aye lass. Worse sometimes"

"Alright we'll be here" Caoimhe agreed, jumping down from the table, she stared up at Clay eyes unblinking "first man to touch Kerri though gets my boot so far up his arse that he'll be puking leather for months"

From behind her Chibs snorted in barely withheld laughter. Happy's expression didn't change and Clay smirked simply "better warn Tig to keep his hands to himself then"

"guess ye better" Caoimhe agreed.

Kerrianne suddenly appeared with Juice, coming over to Caoimhe she smiled at her dad and wrapped her arm round Caoimhe's waist. "Come on Kerri, yer going to the party tonight and we need to change"

"Yer letting me go?" Kerrianne asked, obviously shocked.

"not much choice kid" Caoimhe answered making Kerrianne scowl, before she could start her I'm not a kid argument though, Chibs was holding out the keys to his apartment where the two girls had been staying. Caoimhe grabbed them with a small smile and dragged Kerrianne away.

* * *

"Ye look good Kerri" Caoimhe insisted as the young girl pulled at the back of her skirt once more. The two of them were stood at the mesh gate to Teller-Morrow motors. The sound of thumping music could already be heard loud and clear and it was incredibly obvious that Kerrianne was already uncomfortable. Caoimhe had managed to persuade the girl into wearing a floaty knee length skirt and little tank top with ballet flats. Her long hair was loose and she'd even put some make up on.

"I don't like skirts Caoimhe" Kerrianne muttered.

"Kerri ye have nothing to worry about. Both me and yer da would kill anyone who came near ye"

Kerrianne looked up at Caoimhe, who had dressed up as well, a simply black jersey dress clung to every curve she owned, the dress stopped high up her thighs and uncovered her skin with a racer style back her red hair was loose over her shoulders but you could nevertheless see the ink she had on the upper portion of her back. She'd still opted for the combat boots she always wore though knowing that in heels she'd be unbearably tall.

"How the hell are ye still carrying a gun under that?" Kerrianne asked waving at Caoimhe's dress "if it got any tighter it'd be yer skin"

Caoimhe grinned "that kind a secret's something that if I told ye I'd have to kill ye" she teased making Kerrianne smile finally. "know come on lass, we'll go have a drink, dance for a bit then come away again. No harm no foul"

Kerrianne took a deep breath and nodded linking her fingers with Caoimhe's and allowing the older girl to lead her up to the door of the clubhouse. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol and pussy hit Caoimhe as soon as the door opened and she regretted bringing Kerrianne here already. Luckily Chibs noticed them pretty quickly and he came and wrapped an arm round Kerrianne's shoulder squeezing her tight. "ye look gorgeous luv" he said. Smiling at Caoimhe, unable to resist running his eyes over her bare legs. "as do you lass"

Caoimhe smiled "thank ye very much"

Chibs smile widened at Caoimhe before he looked back down at his daughter "Now then Kerri me girl, think ye can help me beat Juice's pathetic ass at darts?"

Kerrianne perked up smiling and nodded "I can do that"

Caoimhe smiled as Kerrianne went off with her Da. She went over to the bar and smiled at Tig who was behind it pouring himself something strong and spirit based. "hey Tig"

He turned to look at her, eyes almost popping out when he noticed how low cut her dress was. "well damn Irish, you clean up nice bitch"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Caoimhe said. The two of them seemed to have mended whatever fences they'd burnt at their first meeting. Getting to a point where Caoimhe could almost say that she liked the curly haired ex marine. "get me one o' those"

Tig nodded and shoved the one he had just finished pouring at her before getting another for himself. He held it up to Caoimhe "to the luck of the Irish"

Caoimhe laughed "to home" she slammed the shot back in one, liking the harsh burn of the spirit behind the drink.

"Mother charter was looking to talk to you" Tig mentioned as he came out from behind the bar. "something about figuring out what exactly you were"

"what I am?" Caoimhe asked amused. "what exactly does she think I am Tig?"

Tig took another step closer to Caoimhe which got him so close that another inch and his body would have pressed against hers. Caoimhe found she had to lift her head to stare up at Tig. "trouble" he said "she thinks your trouble Caoimhe"

Caoimhe smirked and put her face even closer to Tig's "and what about yerself Tig what do ye think I am?"

"Dangerous" he said quietly. "especially in that dress"

Caoimhe laughed and took a step away from him. "I guess I better find her then before I do anything to cause… trouble" Tig looked like all his Christmas's had been cancelled as she moved away "oh Tig. Find me later alright. I like dancing"

Tig smirked and nodded as Caoimhe pushed through the crowd of people looking for Gemma. Who she eventually found sat at a table in the back with another woman who she motioned away with one hand when she saw Caoimhe approaching.

"Heard ye were looking for me"

Gemma nodded, pushing out the spare chair with her booted foot "sit down red"

Caoimhe took the chair, crossing her legs and staring over at Gemma. "What can I do for ye?"

Gemma stared at her for sometime before saying "what is it your doing in Charming red?"

Caoimhe narrowed her eyes slightly "I go where Kerrianne goes"

"its that simple?"

"Its really that simple. She decided she wanted to go to fucking Siberia and I'd be right behind her"

Gemma didn't look convinced but she seemed to leave it as she grabbed a smoke from her bag. "That piece you had the first day. How'd you get it through airport security?"

Caoimhe smiled "I told ye. I've got mad skills"

"Don't play with me darling" Gemma warned "I'm not tolerant of bitches with more tits than brains"

Caoimhe uncrossed her legs and leant forward so she was close to Gemma. "Ye know what I told yer old man this morning?" she asked, when Gemma shook her head Caoimhe continued "that since I was 13 I've been pulling the trigger on that gun I showed ye. It's reflex now, don't even require much thinking about. So ye know what bitch, ye better not play with me. Unless ye want a hole in that pretty little forehead"

Finally Gemma smirked and offered the cigarette packet over to Caoimhe who shook her head "I don't smoke"

"Sensible" Gemma admitted. "these boy's, there mine and I protect what's mine."

"As do I"

"Then we understand each other" Gemma said "you hurt one of mine and I hurt you. Same goes for you I'm sure"

"I have no interest in hurting one o' yer boys" Caoimhe said. "I just want to get back to Ireland still in one piece"

"You might not want to hurt any of them" Gemma insisted "but dressed like that you probably will"

Caoimhe grinned "no one said I couldn't have some fun while doing my job"

"no Red, no one did. Just do it carefully"

Caoimhe looked over at Gemma. The older woman really did love her fucked up little family, and Caoimhe could respect that. She might not have much of her own family left but what she did have she'd fight to the death for. Eventually she nodded. "I give ye my word I'm not gonna deliberately hurt any of them"

"then that's enough" Gemma agreed. "Now go, enjoy yourself"

Caoimhe smiled "don't worry I will" she left Gemma laughing and after checking up with Kerrianne who was smiling and laughing with her Da and Juice she walked back to the bar and knocked back another shot.

She then walked slowly out to where a few of SAMCRO's crow eaters were dancing in the middle of the room. She turned to look round the room finding Tig stood with Bobby, Happy and Opie. Smirking she caught his eye and held it as she raised her arms into the air and started slowly rocking her hips to the beat of the music soon attracting one of the crow eaters to her side so she could writhe up against the other woman. Never letting her eyes leave Tig's, especially not to look at Happy who's eyes she could feel on her body as well. Eventually she got bored of the crow eater and crooked her finger at Tig who came towards he faster than a fly to shit. He spun her round so her back was pressed against his front, and laughing she threw her arm back to wrap around his neck, Tig's hands held her hips hard as she continued to rock to the music.

"Told you, you were fucking dangerous" Tig growled into her ear.

Caoimhe could feel the evidence of just how dangerous she was to Tig pressed up against her back. Twisting to face him she dragged his head down a few inches so she could whisper into his ear "want to show me how dangerous ye can be"

Tig didn't need to be told twice as she was roughly dragged towards the back of the room where she knew the entrance to the dorms was. On the way she pulled him to a stop making Tig groan as Caoimhe caught Kerrianne's eye.

Tig didn't managed to let go of her though, and to be honest Caoimhe wasn't sure she wanted him to. Kerrianne looked up at Caoimhe.

"Stay with yer Da Kerri. I'll be back"

"Says who" Tig muttered.

"Caoimhe cad faoi Jimmy?" Kerrianne asked quietly, her face showed worry that made Caoimhe's heart clench. She had never wanted Kerrianne to be worried for her. She smiled reassuringly at Kerrianne "leanbh, ná bíodh imní ort faoi Jimmy. Beidh mé aire a thabhairt dó"

Chibs didn't look too happy as he approached noticing Tig's arm wrapped tightly around Caoimhe but he didn't say anything just squeezed Kerrianne's shoulder. Kerrianne eventually jerked her head "alright, a bheith sábháilte Caoimhe"

"Always kiddo" Caoimhe said, before turning her head back up to Tig. She smirked at him "I thought ye were showing me something"

Tig grinned and continued to drag her back to his dorm room.

* * *

Tig casually folded his arms back behind his head, propping himself up slightly on the bed. The thin sheet was pulled up just above his hips covering the fact that he was still very naked underneath. His blue eyes were focused on the scantily clad figure of the young woman currently pulling her small black panties back up her stupidly long legs.

"Tig where the fuck did ye throw me bra" Caoimhe snapped. Tig smirked and leaning over picked something up off the bedside table beside him and held up the offending purple lace article of clothing on one finger for her to see. She snatched it off him silently before quickly clipping it back on and wriggling back into her dress. She dropped down onto the side of the bed next to Tig's waist as she tried to pull her combat boots back on.

Tig sat up as she started doing the laces on the boots. Her hair was mussed from their previous activities, her lips were still slightly swollen and free of the gloss she'd had on them, she had faint red marks on her jaw and neck from his stubble and even though he'd just had her he still wanted to rip that dress straight back off her and pull her down beside him. It was a complication that Tig wasn't used to feeling. Normally he'd be only to happy to kick the crow eater out in the morning with minimal feelings attached to it.

Caoimhe though wasn't a crow eater, and although he wasn't going to go as far as saying he had feelings for her that went any further than lust he definitely wanted to try her again. He found his hand reaching out without his conscious thought and settling on the base of her neck. Caoimhe turned to look at him. "I have to go back to Kerrianne" she said.

"This" Tig said motioning to the two of them "is gonna be more than a one time thing"

It wasn't a question and Caoimhe didn't mistake it for one. Tig watched as she simply stared at him for a few moments before nodding and leaning forward she pressed her lips against his own. Enjoying the taste of her again while she let him before she got up ran a quick hand through her hair trying to tame to wild mess it had become. She soon gave up and just grinned at him "guess it won't stand out to much in this crowd"

Tig snorted and getting up himself he grabbed his jeans "won't stand out at all"

"good thing as there isn't much I can do about it" Caoimhe stared round his room once more, obviously checking to see if she'd left anything before she gave him one last grin and waving disappeared around the door.

"Have fun?" Kerrianne muttered sarcastically as Caoimhe came over to where she was stood next to Juice by the pool table. Caoimhe grinned and slung one arm round the smaller girls shoulders. "lots, thanks fer asking"

"I don't think I need to hear this" Juice announced loudly, before smiling shyly at Kerrianne saying "it was fun tonight Kerri, um maybe we could do it again sometime?" before hurrying off. Caoimhe watched all this with one eyebrow raised, making Kerrianne blush when she looked back at Caoimhe. "seems I wasn't the only one having fun hey?"

Kerrianne blushed even fierier red hitting Caoimhe in the arm. "leave off" she muttered. Caoimhe just laughed "come on kiddo lets find yer Da tell him were leaving and get home. I'll tell ye all about Tig if ye like?"

"Yes to finding me Da but I'll thank ye for keeping all the sordid details about Tig to yerself"

"Are ye sure?" Caoimhe asked wickedly "he had some pretty interesting moves?"

Kerrianne was literally the colour of a tomato at this point, choosing to not answer Caoimhe she just desperately looked around the room for her Da. Finding him stood at the bar with a blonde sat on the stool next to him. Luckily doing nothing but talking. Caoimhe grabbed Kerrianne's hand as the two of them walked over to quickly say bye. Chib's had given Caoimhe an odd look but hugged the both of them before handing over his keys once more allowing them to leave.

On the way out of the bar the two girls said bye to any of the sons still standing and sober enough to remember, with Caoimhe grinning at Tig and blowing him a kiss before Kerrianne managed to drag her out of the club house, to where the car Chib's had found for them was parked. "yer sober right?" Kerrianne asked.

"Perfectly" Caoimhe answered "get in kiddo, I have plans fer us tomorrow"

"What kind of plans?" Kerrianne asked suspiciously.

"If I told ye it wouldn't be a surprise" Caoimhe said mischievously. "ye'll find out tomorrow"

Kerrianne wisely left it there, knowing Caoimhe wouldn't give her anymore details than that. Instead simply getting in the car allowing Caoimhe to drive the two of them back to Chib's small apartment. He'd been staying at the clubhouse giving the two girls the full apartment to themselves. Even with that though Caoimhe had been relegated to sleeping on the pull out sofa bed in the living room. She insisted it didn't hurt but Kerrianne wasn't so sure. There was no way Caoimhe was letting her sleep there though so Kerrianne didn't argue, knowing that with Caoimhe it was better to argue over the big things rather than the small things that in all reality didn't really matter all that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again for the great comments on the previous chapter. In answer to someone's question (i'm sorry i've forgotten which reviewer asked) I feel I can reveal without hurting the story line that no this will NOT be a story with a love triangle between Caoimhe, Tig and Happy. Caoimhe and Happy will have a very different relationship that happens further along in the story than what is occurring between her and Tig.  
Ok, so on with this chapter, hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

"Only ye could possibly think this would be a good surprise" Kerrianne said, her words were sarcastic but they were shown to be false by the huge smile on her face and laugh in her voice.

Caoimhe grinned "I'll have ye know this is a fine establishment"

"Aye, it looks it" Kerrianne said. Caoimhe just shook her head and grabbing her friends hand dragged her up to the entrance of the run down looking bowling alley. It seemed like it wasn't that popular in Charming, but Caoimhe had seen the sign driving past a few days ago and had instantly wanted to go. She hadn't been bowling since she was a child but the memories she had of that time were of laughter and peace.

The two girls rented shoes from a greasy man behind the desk who stared to long at Caoimhe's chest and made Kerrianne feel sick, but even so they went across to the lane he had given them, turning the process of picking a ball into a huge conversation. Before finally lining up and trying to knock down the pins.

Caoimhe soon had Kerrianne in stitches. "how is it someone who could shoot an apple in half at 50 feet, can't even knock down a few bowling pins?"

Caoimhe glared at her "the bastard things are super glued to the floor"

"really?" Kerrianne asked sarcastically "who's doing that then, the fairies"

"Alright ye Imp. Ye do it then" Caoimhe demanded handing over the bowling ball. Kerrianne simply shrugged and lined herself up at the foul line. She swung the ball smoothly down the aisle hitting the pins dead on, sending all 10 falling to the floor. The mini computer screen went insane flashing a large red cross. Kerrianne just grinned as Caoimhe glared at her "beginners luck" she snapped.

Kerrianne snorted "yer a sore loser Caoimhe"

"I ain't lost yet kid" Caoimhe insisted before grabbing another ball and flinging it down the lane. The ball got half way before veering off course and slipping into the gutter. "bloody bastard thing" Caoimhe hissed turning to look at the struggling to not laugh face of Kerrianne "not a bloody word" she warned.

Kerrianne nodded and handed her another ball "why don't ye try again"

Caoimhe snatched the ball and tried to send the bowling ball slower down the lane, seeing if that would work. It didn't. The ball this time just veered to the other side of the lane and hit the opposite gutter.

"Hey Caoimhe, maybe we should get ye one o them" Kerrianne said, pointing at a group of school children who were using a sort of ramp to aim the bowling ball down the lane.

"Ye know if it weren't for the fact that I'd get shot for it I'd bloody shoot ye right now" Kerrianne laughed and coming over to her friend slipped an arm round her waist. "this was meant to be a laugh for the pair of us" Caoimhe muttered.

Kerrianne squeezed her gently "it is Caoimhe. Just loosen up a bit. It don't matter if ye aren't any good. No one cares"

Caoimhe stared down at her before finally nodded "alright ye little devil. Hit that strike again and I'll buy ye a coke"

Kerrianne grinned "oooo, the pressures on"

Caoimhe just smiled, slapping her friends shoulder and jerking her head towards the lane "get" she said.

Kerrianne walked happily over to the balls and picked the one she wanted before lining up and shooting another direct hit, scattering pins everywhere. Caoimhe just shook her head in despair. The girl was bloody scary sometimes.

* * *

Caoimhe reluctantly allowed herself to get on the back of Tig's bike, ignoring his sordid comments about bitch seats and other things. Instead wrapping her arms round his middle she leant as close to his ear as possible and whispered "ye carry on with the remarks Tig, and me hands might just manage to squeeze real hard on something precious to ye"

Tig winced and wisely shut up as Clay and Jax got on their own bikes. The deal with the Irish was finally happening and Caoimhe had much to the sons surprise seemingly made her own deal with Clay to let her tag along with them. Most of the charter were staying behind for the preliminary meeting, instead going to some warehouse somewhere to deal with storage issues. Caoimhe herself was far to worried trying to think of what she was going to say to the pair of Haye's to pay much attention to the bikers mutterings about women coming on gun runs.

Most of the journey to the house passed by in a blur for Caoimhe, until they were pulling into the drive and Clay was coming over to her "you wait for our signal before you come in"

"Aye, alright" Caoimhe agreed. "I'll just sit here and guard the bikes should I?"

Clay pulled off his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes at her sarcasm "just stay here"

Caoimhe shrugged and sat herself back down on Tig's bike. "go on then, go do yer manly stuff"

Clay shook his head at her and Tig looked down "stay out of trouble for 10 minutes alright"

"Do me best," Caoimhe said grinning. She waved at the sons as they trailed into the house. She gave them exactly two minutes before jumping off the bike and sneaking round the back of the house. A kitchen window was visible and she ducked down to avoid anyone seeing her through it. The door to the back was cracked open and Caoimhe carefully peered through, she could see plain flannel check shirt and heard the unmistakable twang of her home accent. The person was to young to be Cammy though, meaning it had to be Eddie Hayes his son. That could work in her favour. Not to bothered about being covert anymore she simply pushed open the door and walked in.

Clay's eyes snapped to her and anger clouded his face. Eddie spun round to see the newest threat his hand jumping to the gun on the table. He stopped frozen in place when he saw Caoimhe.

"Bloody fucking hell," he muttered. "ye've gotta be shitting me. Caoimhe?"

"Eddie" Caoimhe said, smile parting her face. "nice place ye've got here" Eddie still remained frozen in place, from the colour of his face, she thought he probably presumed he was seeing a ghost. "well bloody hell Eddie, hug me at least won't ye"

Eddie nodded and finally moved lurching forward to grab Caoimhe. Snorting in amazement when his hands didn't go through her, he squeezed her tight lifting her feet from the floor as Caoimhe laughed and wrapped her arms round his neck. When her feet finally touched the floor once more Eddie's lips met her own. Caoimhe allowed him the kiss for a few minutes, letting herself relax into someone she'd known for decades, knowing that the touching of their lips wasn't sexual instead just reassuring each other that the other was indeed still alive and against all odds stood once more within the same room as the other. They pulled apart at Clay's sarcastic voice saying "Guess you two know each other then?".

Sobering up Eddie pulled further away from Caoimhe before turning to face the sons. He kept his arm wrapped around Caoimhe's waist though. "Aye, we've met before"

"more than once even" Caoimhe added.

"Care to enlighten us?" Tig asked, his jaw was clenching and unclenching obviously not happy with how this was going.

Eddie looked down at Caoimhe who shook her head. She didn't think the Son's here in Charming were cleared to know the exact details behind her and Eddie's connections. "I tell ye what" Caoimhe said smirking "won't don't ye fella's go and guard yer bikes. I'll come get ye when me and Eddie here are all caught up"

Clay looked like he wanted to smack her, but surprisingly enough Jax grabbed his step fathers arm and shook his head. "let them talk Clay. We need to ring the club anyhow, figure out how to hold this much merchandise"

Caoimhe couldn't help but wave at them as they left the house, which probably didn't earn her anymore brownie points with the club president.

"Jaysus Caoimhe, what are ye doing here?" Eddie asked as soon as they were alone "and how come the sons don't know who've they've got under there roof"

Caoimhe sighed and hiked herself up onto the kitchen table beside the assembled AK's. "I'm here because my crazy ass charge decided to drag her ass half way round the world to visit her estranged da"

"Shit, Kerrianne's here"

Caoimhe nodded, and picking up the AK she quickly and efficiently unassembled it, spinning the magazine round in her hand "as for the second, the son's know as much as they need to about me"

"Which is what?"

"Had to tell. Clay knows some of the reasons I'm like this to allow me to tag along. Chibs probably knows more than I've told him he ain't stupid and he knows the army, the others know what Clays told them"

"Ye know Jimmy will follow ye?"

Caoimhe nodded "aye he'll follow" she put the AK back together "which is why I need yer help Eddie"

Eddie stared flatly at her for a few moments before dropping his eyes "shit Caoimhe, what is it ye need"

"Just to get a message through to Maureen"

"Maureen?" Eddie said "ye mean me Aunty Maureen?"

Caoimhe nodded "aye. She's got power over the army with her brother"

"The good father" Eddie said sarcastically. "He'd as soon as hang ye out to dry than help ye Caoimhe"

"I don't want his help, I just need him to see something"

Eddie went silent again before enlightenment bloomed on his face, followed swiftly by fear "bloody hell, yer gonna take down Jimmy ain't ye"

Caoimhe got up from the table, putting the AK down she look straight at Eddie. "I'm fucking tired of listening to Kerri cry herself to sleep because she's scared of that bastard. I'm fed up of being his puppet, dancing to his tune cause he knows I'd do anything to keep her safe. So yeah I'm gonna do something about it"

"Caoimhe it's suicide"

"We'll see" Caoimhe said "can ye get in touch with yer aunt or not?"

Eventually Eddie nodded "aye. Gimme the message"

"Thank ye Eddie" Caoimhe said softly, he simply nodded and going over she gently kissed his cheek before scribbling down a quick message on the piece of paper he gave her. "that needs to disappear soon as ye've talked"

"it's gone" Eddie promised.

Caoimhe nodded. Going over to the window in the front room she looked outside. The three bikers were still there stood in a circle talking intently to each other. Probably about her. "Ye finished with the sons Eddie? Or shall I send um back in?"

"need to iron out some kinks" Eddie said coming up to stand beside her once more. "get um back in"

Caoimhe hugged him once more then headed outside. She waved the aggravated sons back into the house, sitting and waiting patiently this time. When they came back out Clay loomed tall over her "Me and you are going to talk when we get back to the garage"

Caoimhe smirked "I can hardly wait"

Clay just went to get back on his bike, Caoimhe moved backwards so Tig could sit down in front of her, she wrapped her arms round his waist once more. Tig unlatched them though and twisted to look at her. Surprised Caoimhe just looked quizzically at him. Tig reached out and placed his helmet on her head, quickly fastening the straps before turning back round and silently pulling her arms round his middle. Caoimhe leant her cheek against his back as Tig started the engine and sent them roaring back down the street, towards her imminent meeting with Clay.

* * *

Caoimhe had barely gotten her feet onto the ground before Clay was grabbing her arm and roughly marching her towards the club house door. Kerrianne came running out of the garage hair flying behind her. "What's going on?" she demanded planting herself determinedly in front of Clay and Caoimhe.

"This don't concern you girl. Go back to your father"

Kerrianne's face closed down and Caoimhe smirked, so far she'd been to shy and scared of the other son's to really let the part of her personality she gotten from her ma show through. It seemed though Clay had just awoken that pesky Larkin gene.

"Ye don't get to tell me what concerns me Clay Morrow. Especially not when it comes to Caoimhe, so you take yer hand off her right now, else I'll get that wrench me Da was just showing me how to use and find another purpose than engines for it"

Clay's eyes popped open in surprise at the young girls outburst. "Jesus, your both bat shit crazy" he muttered, but he did loosen his grip on Caoimhe's arm.

"Its all right Kerri" Caoimhe said "we just got to talk"

Kerrianne's eyes took in both of them "ye sure?"

Caoimhe nodded "I promise. He just wants to talk"

Kerrianne nodded and Caoimhe gave her a small smile before motioning for Clay to continue on towards the Club house. He just snorted and muttered something under his breath, something Caoimhe was probably glad that she couldn't hear. It didn't take long for them to get to the chapel and Clay to let go of her arm, allowing Caoimhe to sit in the chair she'd been in the first time she came into the chapel. Clay taking the presidents chair at the head of the table.

"I think its time for you to explain some things Caoimhe?"

"I already told ye everything ye need to know" Caoimhe said softly.

"Really?" Clay said sarcastically "I think you left out some pretty important parts! Like how the hell you know our contacts to the IRA"

"Ye can't be stupid enough to not have realised I'm part of the IRA"

Clay's blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he leant forward to lean against the table. "You told me you were affiliated with Jimmy O. Not the IRA"

"I told ye I got rid of people he no longer liked. Ye think he does that without permission from the council?"

"I thought the army had policies on women? Like we did?"

Caoimhe shrugged "exceptions can be made to any rule. Especially when the exception is incredibly helpful to people"

Clay fell silent leaning back in his chair. "Its not just Kerrianne he'll be coming for is it?"

Caoimhe grinned, finally amused. He'd figured something out on his own at last, she'd been worried that Clay's brain just wasn't functioning on any sort of intelligent level. "I'm an asset he can't afford to lose"

"You don't want to go back?" Clay asked.

Caoimhe got to her feet "I don't think that's really any of yer business"

"It is if the IRA are going to descend on Charming"

Caoimhe shrugged "I already told ye, I'm working that out"

"With Hayes"

"partly" Caoimhe crossed her arms over her chest "I think that's enough information trading fer today" she walked to the door, pulling it open "goodbye Clay"

"Caoimhe"

She turned back to look at him as Clay stared evenly at her. "you bring trouble to Charming, to this club and your gender isn't going to save you"

"I wouldn't expect it to" Caoimhe answered before leaving the chapel. On her way to find Kerrianne she'd been stopped by Gemma and informed that Kerrianne had gone with her da, on some sort of trip. Unneeded for awhile Caoimhe went through to the garage and found Tig. He had finally gotten rid of the cut and instead simply had his garage shirt on, bent over what she presumed was a Harley, one she didn't think was his. Caoimhe had never been overly interested in bikes. She'd been vaguely associated with the SAMBEL boys but not in a way that let her get on the back of their bikes. In fact the visit to see Eddie had been the first time she'd been on a Harley in years.

"Tigger" she said, making him twist to look over at her. "that's not yer own?"

Tig shook his head "just a customers"

Caoimhe came over and sat herself down on a toolbox close to Tig and the bike. He'd gone back to twiddling with something in the engine. "What's wrong with it?" she finally asked.

Tig looked up his eyes measuring her "you trying to make conversation Irish?"

"No" Caoimhe snapped instantly making Tig smirk, Caoimhe sighed "fine, what if I was. Ye going to talk to me?"

Tig shrugged "depends what you want to talk about"

"Not Eddie Hayes, or my connections to anything vaguely concerning the IRA"

"then no" Tig answered going back to the bike "We aren't going to talk"

Caoimhe scowled and glared at his back. "I couldn't tell ye even if I wanted to"

"Fine"

Caoimhe's temper was starting to build, and Tig's apparent lack of interest in her wasn't helping. He was meant to be the unstable one, the guy who couldn't hide his emotions or feelings. She wasn't meant to be begging for his attention. "Tig…"

He cut her off, spinning and dropping the tool he'd been holding, he reached out grabbed her upper arms and before she could say anything he had pushed her backwards and pined her against the wall. "listen Irish, my tempers hanging by a thread and when it breaks you don't want to be around me. So unless you want to explain a few things, including why Edmund Hayes had his hands all over you then I suggest you shut your bloody mouth, take the warning that most people don't bother to get and fuck the hell off"

Caoimhe stared levelly at him. Tig's eyes were shining in anger, and she realised he'd been doing a very good job at hiding it before simply by ignoring her. Deciding he was much more fun like this Caoimhe smirked "who's hands I decide to let touch me has nothing t' do with ye Tigger"

Tig's grip tightened on her arms as he leant a bit closer to her. "really" he drawled.

"really" Caoimhe answered "ye fucked me once Tig, it wasn't a contract and I'm free to… do, whoever I feel like"

Tig's eyes darkened once more and the place inside Caoimhe that had recognised Happy's lethality and the darkness in Tig laughed in joy, celebrating in pushing his buttons. "be very careful Irish" Tig warned.

Caoimhe lifted her hands and trailed them down his chest gently, before pushing his hands away from her arms "or what" she dared. Tig's jaw clenched and she could almost see his teeth grinding together. "do you want me Tig?" she asked suddenly. Tig nodded once, his head jerking forwards. Caoimhe let her hands lift up once more and wrap in the loose material of his shirt, she dragged his body closer to hers and lifted herself up to meet his mouth with her own. What little was left of Tig's restraint broke and growling he slammed her back into the wall of the garage once more. His mouth moving against her own. His hands went to her thighs and pulled her up. Caoimhe let her legs wrap round his waist and her fingers thread through his hair. She didn't know how far she would have let Tig take it, but Bobby came into the garage and whistled loudly "Put the girl down Tig, your wanted in Chapel"

Reluctantly Caoimhe unwrapped her legs from Tig's waist and lowered them to the floor. Tig was grumbling and cursing under his breath.

"Go" Caoimhe said. Pushing him back a bit.

"This isn't over Irish" Tig warned "and you are going to tell me what's going on with you and the IRA"

Caoimhe didn't say anything just let him go, he grabbed his cut from the bench on his way. Caoimhe took a deep breath as the door finally shut behind him she turned to leave and drew up short when she saw Gemma watching from the doorway of the office. "You remember that promise red?" she asked.

Caoimhe scowled "I haven't hurt Tig"

"he came back for seconds, happens less than you'd think"

"He only wants me, cause he saw me with another man"

Gemma smirked "sure darling"

Caoimhe just shook her head "yer way wrong" she stated before leaving. She'd wait for Kerrianne back at Chibs apartment. Or better yet she'd swing round to the market, grab some ice cream maybe a bottle of something way stronger than sugar and then go and wait for Kerrianne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next update/Chapter all completed. This one was hard to write, and i'm not sure if it flows completly through the middle. I also had a problem judging where to end it so the chapters a bit longer than usual, as I didn't want to cut it up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caoimhe was sat curled up on her bed slash sofa, a pint of ice cream opened and some trashy reality show on the TV when Kerrianne and Chibs returned to the apartment. Kerrianne was beaming, her face flushed and her hair windswept. She'd obviously been on the back of her Da's bike to get home. Her smiled dropped a the image Caoimhe was presenting "ye promised me Clay just wanted to talk to ye"

"He did"

"Yer eating ice cream someone did more than talk to ye"

Caoimhe just snorted and shovelled another spoonful of ice cream out of the pot and into her mouth. Chibs who'd watched the interaction between the two girls with vague amusement now looked confused "I get the feeling I should vanish and let you ladies talk"

Kerrianne smiled gratefully at her father "thanks da"

Caoimhe remained silent more interested in her ice cream. She did manage to wave at him as he left though. Kerrianne came over to the sofa and dropped down next to Caoimhe. After a brief wrestle over the TV remote that ended when Kerrianne threatened the ice cream the TV was turned off. "Ye gonna tell me or do I have to get creative?" Kerrianne asked staring pointedly at the ice cream.

Caoimhe scowled at her "sadist"

"Sticks and stones old lady. Now fess up"

Sighing Caoimhe reluctantly put the tub of ice cream down on the side table. "I saw Eddie. He's gonna give a message to his auntie Maureen"

Kerrianne just look suspicious "What kind of message?"

"The kind that's definitely going to get an answer"

Kerrianne didn't look particularly reassured by that statement which was probably a good indication of how well she knew Caoimhe. "What's going to happen?"

Caoimhe looked over at the young girl "nothings going to happen to ye Kerri. I promise ye that at least. Jimmy won't touch ye"

"This is all me fault isn't it? Fer making ye come here in the first place"

Caoimhe shook her head and reaching over gripped Kerrianne's hands. "this would have happened eventually anyhow Kerri. This was always going to happen and its not yer fault"

Kerrianne nodded "what are ye going to do to him?"

Caoimhe shook her head "it's better if ye don't know"

"Bullshit" Kerrianne shouted "ye can't take down Jimmy on ye own Caoimhe. I want to help"

"Oh trust me I don't plan on doing it on me own"

"then how?"

Caoimhe grinned "I'm not the only one who's noticed that some o' jimmy's deals haven't really been in the interest of the army recently"

Kerrianne looked thoughtfully at Caoimhe "ye mean the guns?"

"It's not the guns themselves as much as where they're going"

"The sons?"

Caoimhe shook her head "the past few months Jimmy's been skimming a side shipment to the Russians. People who have no links, connections or sympathy for the army"

"Jimmy's stealing guns?" Kerrianne asked shocked "Why?"

"Profit"

Kerrianne nodded "So yer what? Going to prove it?"

Caoimhe nodded "I sent a message to Maureen for her brother, the good father. If I can send him proof Jimmy's stealing from the army then father McKinnon would be only to happy to deal with him. He's wanted a reason to get rid of Jimmy fer years"

"Caoimhe if Jimmy catches on, or comes here yer dead"

"Which is why ye can't help kiddo. He can't know ye knew about this"

Kerrianne looked like she was going to tear up again so Caoimhe squeezed her hands tight "I am going to do this Kerri's, when I'm finished ye ma and yerself are all going to be free. I swear"

"Do the sons know all this?"

Caoimhe shook her head "I'm gonna tell ye Da soon, but at the minute they don't need to know. It wouldn't help"

"Just do one thing for me" Kerrianne demanded "Swear ye'll be careful. I don't want freedom if yer annoying ass doesn't come with it"

Caoimhe smiled more touched by Kerrianne's words than she wanted to admit. She reached out and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug. When they broke apart Kerrianne's eyes were flashing evilly. "So ye think yer going to share that?"

Caoimhe thought about it for a minute before sighing "Aye, alright. Go get a spoon"

Kerrianne jumped off the sofa and disappeared laughing into the kitchen. While rolling her eyes Caoimhe turned the trashy TV program back on again. Kerrianne remerged from the kitchen with a spoon clutched in her hand and plopped down beside Caoimhe once more. "so…" she started holding her hand out for the ice cream tub "ye gonna tell me what's going on with Tig. I'm guessing he started the whole ice-cream party"

Caoimhe scowled "he did not" Kerrianne just stared at her until finally Caoimhe stuck her tongue out at the younger girl "fine, he might have had something t' do with it. Nothing's going to happen though. It can't"

Kerrianne looked confused "why not?"

"Tig's not the kind of guy to settle down" Caoimhe said "and coming to that I ain't the type of girl to want to settle down either"

"I don't believe that" Kerrianne announced "I just don't think ye've ever been given a chance"

Caoimhe glanced down at the sofa. It didn't matter what Kerrianne thought, she couldn't allow herself to get attached to some biker in California, after all her purpose in being here wasn't conducive to a relationship. Never mind the fact that Tig wasn't a one woman sort of man, and obviously wasn't going to want anything more than a good fuck from her every so often. "It doesn't matter Kerri" Caoimhe said softly "I ain't gonna let anything else happen with him. I can't afford to get attached to anyone, not with the way me life works"

Kerrianne gazed levelly at her "ye've just told me yer gonna free me and me ma from Jimmy Caoimhe. Do ye not realise that when that's done ye'll be free as well"

"Sweet innocent lass" Caoimhe muttered letting her hand come out and rest on Kerrianne's cheek. "I don't get to be free Kerrianne. If it ain't Jimmy it'll be another army guy. Ye don't leave the cause. Ever."

Kerrianne paled, her face showing shock. She'd clearly not thought about that, and the idea that Caoimhe would never be free from the life she led now was to much for Kerrianne to imagine. "but without me to hold ye ransom, how would they hold ye into the army"

"That's why I don't get attached Kerri. If I love no one else they have nothing else to threatened me with then the loss of me own life. Which isn't much incentive anymore"

Kerrianne shook her head and lurched forward grabbing Caoimhe's shoulders in a tight grasp. "don't ever say that Caoimhe. Yer life means a lot to me, it always will"

"I know" Caoimhe said softly her hands coming to rest on Kerrianne's and squeezing. "that's why I love ye. Ye understand though why nothing can happen with anyone here. I can't get attached to anyone, its dangerous for them and for me" she paused and smiled briefly "but anyway like I said Tig won't be tied down, ye've seen bikers in Belfast. They don't do steady relationships and I get the feeling that that's all I'd want t' take off him if I let myself go to that kind o' place"

Kerrianne looked shocked once more "ye really like him huh?'

"no" Caoimhe answered immediately, then at Kerrianne's disbelieving look she continued "I don't really like him yet, but I'll admit that I could, that I probably would get to there if anything else happened between us"

"I thought ye told me he said he would make sure it happened again"

"and I told ye that I never answered that statement"

Kerrianne just smiled and quickly hugged her friend. She didn't say anything else but Caoimhe knew that she probably hadn't heard the end of this conversation, even if Kerrianne did understand her reasons for not wanting to get attached, the young girl was still naïve and innocent enough to think that love and right always prevailed. Even after all she'd been put through Kerrianne's heart was pure and that was what Caoimhe fought so hard for. To make sure that no one ever changed that. She'd kill, maim and torture anyone who so much as threatened Kerrianne.

* * *

The two girls headed back to the club house later that evening with Kerrianne blushing furiously as she admitted to wanting to see Juice again. When they pulled up Kerrianne was out and gone in seconds leaving Caoimhe laughing at her. She spotted Opie soon after, sat on the same picnic bench she'd first met him on. She walked over and hitched herself up beside him. "bum a smoke off ye?"

Opie held out the packet "thought you didn't?"

"Its an emergency" Caoimhe teased lighting up and smiling at Opie "What ye doing by yerself Ope?"

"Well I was trying to think"

Caoimhe deliberately missed the sarcasm in his voice "thinking hurts. Gets ye tied up in knots. Its best to talk"

Opie smiled slightly "now who's digging for information"

Caoimhe shrugged "can't blame me fer trying"

They both sat in silence for the time it took to finish their cigarettes, until Opie finally said "my wife died. Shot in the head, they thought it was me in the truck"

"I heard that" Caoimhe said softly "I'm sorry"

Opie waved off her apology "we bought into caracara, the porn place and there's a girl"

Caoimhe got it, he was torn not only did he feel guilty for allowing himself to like someone else but that person was also a porn star. "guilt's crippling Opie, and does no good other than to tear us up inside"

"My wife…"

"Is dead Ope" Caoimhe cut in "and not letting yerself move on, live yer life means ye might as well be dead along with her"

Opie stared at her shocked before finally smiling "you couldn't have gone with the usual. I'm sorry your wife died but she'd want you to be happy"

Caoimhe smiled back at him "I like to be original. What's her name? the girl"

Opie grinned "Lyla. She brought her car in to be fixed, with her son as well"

"Did anything happen?" she teased. Caoimhe was almost sure that Opie had blushed but he shook his head. "shame. Do ye want anything to happen?"

Opie definitely did blush this time. Even through his beard she could see the fiery colour staining his skin. "I do. I just don't want to get her involved in the mess this clubs in"

Caoimhe nodded "I understand what ye mean Ope. I really do, but going on one date with a woman doesn't mean ye have to share everything"

Opie looked at her, the blush fading and suddenly just curiosity clouded his face "so your saying what?"

"Take the girl for dinner" Caoimhe explained "Don't be a biker for a night, go on an actual date"

Opie reached out and took her hand squeezing it "you're a smart girl Caoimhe Ciaragain"

Caoimhe smiled "I know. I've been saying that fer years. No one ever listened though"

The pair of them got off the bench with Opie's arm going around her shoulders. "So you going to explain you and Tig?"

Caoimhe stiffened slightly but continued walking "there isn't anything to explain. There is no me and Tig. We had sex once, that's it. No more"

Opie looked down at her one eyebrow raised but he refrained from commenting. Entering the club house Caoimhe found Kerrianne in one corner with Juice playing pool. Chibs was sitting close by staring fixedly at Juice and glaring every time the young man looked over at him. Caoimhe couldn't' help but smile at the sight of them. The smile slipped straight from her face though when she caught sight of Tig, a blonde buxom crow eater practically sucking his dick. Opie must have followed her gaze as he stared down at her with a small smile "I thought you didn't care"

Caoimhe looked back at him "I don't"

Opie didn't look convinced but dragged her over to the bar "come on I'll buy you a beer"

Unfortunately for Caoimhe, who wasn't the best drinker Opie didn't stop giving her beers until eventually she heard herself saying "Shit Opie" in a voice that slurred dangerously together, she stumbled into his side, letting the larger man wrap his arm round her waist "ye got me bloody plastered"

Opie smirked down at her "that Irish for drunk?"

"bloody right it is" she slurred once more. Her foot catching on something non existent, she would have fallen completely if laughing Opie hadn't tightened his arm around her and pulled her up into his chest. Caoimhe started giggling and just couldn't stop as Opie pulled her over to and pushed her into a seat on the outside of the room. He sat down next to her and within moments Caoimhe had abandoned her own seat to clamour onto Opie's knees. Grinning at her he'd obliged her making sure she didn't fall off. Turning drunk serious eyes onto him Caoimhe waved her current beer bottle around in the air before announcing "ye have t' tell Lyla. Ope. Yer such a friendly guy, bloody gorgeous as well, ye deserve a good lassie" the Irish in her voice had doubled along with the alcohol making her words run together. Opie got the general gist though "I think that's a compliment"

Caoimhe nodded hard then stopped when her vision started spinning "it definitely was"

"then thanks, and I will"

Caoimhe bounced slightly on his knee "yippee" she shrieked drawing more than a few eyes to the two of them. Including Tig who had given up trying to make himself want the blonde crow eater he'd been with earlier. Instead he'd tried to drink himself into a place where he wasn't thinking about a red head who drove him insane. It wasn't working though as from the shriek in the corner he looked over only to find said Irish red head sat on Opie laughing loudly with a beer clutched in her right hand and a massive smile on her face.

"Yer a fun guy Ope" Caoimhe announced. Laughing to herself and with another shriek and wobble found herself toppling backward over Opie's arm, she yelped in surprise with Opie somehow managing to grab her and save her from falling to the floor, this time though he took the beer from her hand "I think you've had enough sweet heart"

Caoimhe looked confused but allowed Opie to take the beer from her hand. He might be right, after all the room was practically spinning in front of her. If Jimmy had come up to her right now she'd be able to do nothing but maybe throw up on him.

"Opie, I think I need to sleep" she muttered.

"You might be right sweetheart" standing up Opie dislodged Caoimhe from his legs and pulled her upright "we'll find you a spare bed"

They hadn't gotten far when Tig appeared in front of them, his face dangerous as he stared at Opie. "where you taking her brother?"

Opie didn't even try and argue or reason with Tig, he simply handed over Caoimhe, who even though she was drunk still managed to glare at him for it. She didn't fight though just went to Tig, who wrapped an arm round her waist with a curse when the young Irish girl seemed to sway and got ready to topple to the ground.

"She needs to sleep it off" Opie said before walking away. Leaving Tig and Caoimhe alone together. "I thought the Irish could handle there drink" Tig asked disgustedly.

Caoimhe glared at him "and I thought ye were getting yer dick sucked"

Tig just snorted "I was meant to be" he didn't answer the question in Caoimhe's face just sighed and dragged her towards his dorm room. Caoimhe went easily enough and allowed herself to be pulled into the room and pushed down so she was sat on the bed. "Kerrianne's going to worry" she slurred already being lured by the soft mattress beneath her. "and I can't sleep in me jeans"

Tig sighed once more, since when did he get to be the sensible one, and why did he care so much. "I'll talk to the little Irish one" he muttered, before bending down and pulling off the drunk girls converse he then lifted her shirt and unsnapped her jeans. Giggling manically Caoimhe lifted her hips up and allowed Tig to pull them down and off her legs. She then reached up and grabbed Tig's cut and yanked, pulling him off balance and down on top of her.

Tig had been doing ok so far, his control although fragile had been holding, feeling Caoimhe wrap her long bare legs around his waist though and her arms around his neck snapped any last threads of it. He slammed his lips down against hers making Caoimhe groan and push herself even closer to his body. Tig could taste the alcohol on her breath and soon he found her pulling away from him. "would have been nice Tiggy, if ye hadn't let me get so drunk"

Tig growled but rolled off of her once more and got up onto his feet. By the time he looked back down at her she'd passed out. Tig's helpfulness had been worn out though so he simply left the young girl sleeping soundly on his bed and headed back out to the bar. Maybe that fucking crow eater was still around and she had bloody well better get back down on her knees and deal with the hard on he'd been given by that Irish hell cat.

* * *

Caoimhe woke slowly and not very happily. Her head was thumping and it felt like cotton wool had been shoved into her mouth and left there all day. Groaning she turned hesitantly to lay on her back. Her eyes cracking open as she cursed softly. She most definitely wasn't on her sofa/bed in Chib's apartment. In fact she knew exactly where she was and it wasn't anywhere good.

Turning her head slightly further she found Tig sprawled out face down beside her. He was shirtless and snoring but still wearing his jeans, although they weren't fastened and sat low down on his hips, he also still had the leather cuffs on his wrists. She felt her eyes drawn to the large SOA tattoo on his back, the reaper there seemingly smirking at her.

She hadn't wanted to end up in bed with Tig again, at least not in the way she had done last night, it was stupid and highly embarrassing. Hell she didn't know why Tig had even obliged her in taking of her jeans and letting her sleep here. Carefully she pushed herself up into a sitting position and once she was certain she wasn't going to lose the contents of her stomach she placed her feet on the floor and got to her feet. She swayed slightly but was pleased with the fact that everything seemed to still be working properly. Ignoring the pounding in her head Caoimhe went to the small bathroom attached to Tig's dorm and splashed some cold water onto her face. She ignored the mess her hair was and after hesitating for a few seconds grabbed Tig's toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth. She then went back into the room, found her jeans and pulled them on. She was going for her converse at the side of the bed when Tig's arm shot out and latched onto her forearm. "Where the hell do you think your going" he asked. Head coming up to glare at her.

"away" Caoimhe said softly.

Not letting go of her Tig pushed himself up to sit and stare at her. Without warning he yanked on Caoimhe's arm, unbalancing her and sending her flying down onto the bed, over his legs. Tig quickly rolled slightly and caught her wrists in his hands lifting them and holding them above her head, his face hovering above hers. "no Irish your not. You owe me a fuck"

Caoimhe glared at him "I don't owe ye anything Tig"

"I told you we weren't going to be a one time thing, and I meant it"

Caoimhe yanked at the hold he had on her hands but they didn't move. The sergeant at arms was a hell of a lot stronger than her and he didn't want her to go anywhere. "let me go Tig. I'm hung-over and not in the mood to deal with ye"

"I ain't letting you go" Tig said softly "if you can't deal with the hang over then you shouldn't drink and I really couldn't give a fuck what kind of mood your in"

Caoimhe looked up at him, he really wasn't going to let her move until she gave him what he wanted. Unfortunately the longer she laid like this with her arms held immobile and him pressed against her body the more she realised that she didn't exactly want him to let go of her. Which was a problem. Her plan didn't involve getting tangled up in some sort of relationship with one of the Samcro bikers. In fact that would most likely seriously jeopardise the fragile nature of her plan to stop the IRA descending and her desperate need to take down Jimmy O. So instead of giving in to what she was growing to want she narrowed her eyes at Tig and yanked at her wrists once more "I have shit to do today Tig. Let go of me"

Tig shook his head once more and without warning leant down and pressed his mouth against hers. Caoimhe tried to stay still she really did, but it was impossible. Within seconds Tig had her mouth open and his tongue sliding into her mouth mingling their breath together. He pushed her wrists together to hold them with one hand so his other could slide down her side to grip her hip, his thumb slipping under the waistband of her jeans and pressing down into the hot skin there.

Caoimhe whimpered softly, as he finally let go of her wrists completely allowing her to move. She rolled them over so she was straddling Tig his hand came up to the back of her neck and he pulled her forward so he could kiss her. Tig gently sucked on Caoimhe's bottom lip, nipping at the full flesh there. Caoimhe moaned slightly opening her mouth so his tongue could slip inside again. Tip lapped at her lip taking away the sting of his teeth. "Tig…" Caoimhe begged, not sure whether she was begging him to carry on or to stop.

"Shhh" he whispered. Silencing her easily with another kiss making her head spin. Tig's hand slid underneath the material of Caoimhe's tank top and travelled up the line of her spine, the calluses on his fingers scratching at the soft skin of her back, they stopped upon reached the band of her bra playing with the clasp making the hook scratch her skin and sending shivers rippling down Caoimhe's skin.

"I'm taking this off" he growled into her mouth and Caoimhe couldn't do anything but nod as he lifted her arms up as high as he could and pulled the top up and over her head. His eyes drank her in once more, the smooth pale skin tinted with freckles along her stomach. Her tits were the perfect size for his hands and currently temptingly encased in lemon coloured lace. Tig's hooded eyes moved down her body, a slight smile coming to his face when he saw the ring in her belly button. "I missed this last time" he said teasingly, his fingers flicking the top of the bar. He looked back up at Caoimhe and once again pulled her in to kiss him.

Her hands settled on his bare shoulders his skin was burning up under her touch, as Caoimhe let her fingers drag down his chest and through the small curling chest hairs until she reached his nipple, she flicked it gently with her nail making him gasp and pull her even tighter back against him the skin off their torso's meeting and burning, as their lips crashed together, heat pooled in Caoimhe's stomach and lower down between her thighs.

Tig had moved his mouth to her neck, where he alternately bit hard and kissed his way down to her collarbone, his hands worked the clasp of her bra and before Caoimhe could stop it he had flicked it open and was sliding the straps down her bare arms. His fingers leaving goose bumps in their wake.

His mouth moved down from her collarbone to the top curve of her breast, where he bit down hard once again making Caoimhe jerk and moan, Tig laughed darkly in the back of his throat as he sucked away the sting. She whimpered slightly as his fingers circled her other nipple making her back arch into his touches as Tig continued to suckle her.

Rational sense only began to slip back to Caoimhe when Tig's mouth finally left her body. She had to get out of here. She wasn't meant to be doing this anymore and she needed to find Kerrianne and also go and see Eddie once more. Using all the will power and strength she had Caoimhe wrenched herself out of Tig's arms and off his legs. He frowned and glaring got up to come after her but Caoimhe simply grabbed a shirt, not sure who's and leaving everything else fled. Pulling it on hastily and running through the club house. She could hear Tig cursing loudly behind her but she didn't look back simply rooted in the back pocket of her jeans, praying her keys were still there. Thanking her lucky stars that they were she jammed them into the truck she'd been driving's ignition and peeled out of the lot. Looking in her rear view mirror once to see Tig stood at the doorway looking pissed beyond belief. Caoimhe sighed and banged her hand angrily against the steering wheel. Things were most definitely not going to plan anymore and something was going to have to change. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, my updates just keep getting longer! I realised however that i've never said and probably need to clarify that this story is kind of set with SOA season 2, more will become clear as I post more chapters, but yeah some details are going to change and i'm pretty sure i've screwed up the timeline beyond repair, so please just go with it... :)**

* * *

Caoimhe stormed into the apartment still furious with herself. "SHIT" she shouted to herself grabbing the TV remote and throwing it hard at the wall, taking great delight in watching the plastic casing shatter and fall to the floor in pieces. How could she have been so stupid. How could she have allowed that to happen once more.

"Caoimhe, lass?" She spun to face Chibs who was stood in the doorway to the kitchen staring at her curiously "there a reason you've decided to destroy my innocent electrics"

"No" she snapped. Turning away from him to stare at the wall once more. Unable to face the knowing look in his eyes. "Where's Kerri?"

"went with Gemma to the market" Gemma? Since when had Kerrianne been talking to Gemma. "There's a message for you"

Caoimhe turned at that, "from who?"

Chibs just smirked "you want to tell me why your so worked up this morning?"

Caoimhe just glared hard at Kerrianne's da. "not really. Now who called?"

Chibs stared at her for a bit longer before finally saying "Hayes. Last night told you to go round soon as possible"

Thank god Caoimhe thought. Her anger at herself fading when she realised she had bigger things to think about today than her seeming inability to stay away from Tig Trager. "I have to go" she stated to Chibs, she quickly snatched up a clean shirt from her bag and a fresh pair of shorts not even bothering to go to the bathroom to change just stripping off in the living room. Chibs didn't bother turning round and put even less into trying to disguise the fact he was staring at her bared skin. She had more ink than he'd imagined. A list of names written on her ribs, the normal army work on her shoulders and what looked to be some sort of bird on her hip and upper thigh. She also had scars, a large one across her left ribs that looked to be a bullet wound, and a long thin even white line ran down her back from what could only be a knife, smaller ones decorating the left side of her back.

"Chibs?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and dragged his eyes back to her face where she was staring at him once more. "Aye?"

"I have to go meet Eddie. When I get back though, me and yerself need to talk"

Chibs nodded "sounds fair lass. Ye gonna be alright?"

She nodded "aye, I'll be fine" she grabbed the keys from where she'd dumped them on the table and took off once more. It took her a relatively short time to drive the distance to where Eddie was staying. She pulled the truck to a stop and jumping out couldn't help but run up to the door, she didn't knock just barged straight in "EDDIE"

His head poked out from round the kitchen door, gun in hand "Jaysus Caoimhe, knock first. I could have blown ye head off"

Caoimhe snorted "not if ye aim hasn't improved dramatically in the last few years"

Eddie scowled at that "me aim's fine"

"Eddie, ye couldn't hit a cow from a few meters away"

Eddie just scowled at her and disappeared back into the kitchen, Caoimhe followed him in. "Cammy still not back?"

Eddie shook his head "Nah, Da's off doing something for Jimmy. Getting something ready"

Caoimhe's head snapped up "Jimmy?" she asked.

Eddie nodded "aye, apparently he's coming state side. Wants his daughter back, not to mention his weapon"

"Shit" Caoimhe swore once more. "When?"

"Soon as" Eddie said pulling two glasses from the cupboard he held up the coffee pot in a silent question. Caoimhe nodded and excepted the cup from Eddie when he handed it over. "its to early" she muttered "I didn't expect him to get nervous and follow us fer a few weeks yet"

"Aye well apparently ye knew more than he was willing to risk"

"This ain't good Eddie" Caoimhe said dropping down into one of the chairs around the table. Eddie joined her in the seat opposite. "ye hear from Maureen yet?"

Eddie nodded "Aye, she rang last night"

"and?"

Eddie stared levelly at her "If ye can get the proof then McKinnon will deal with the rest, with the understanding that Fiona and Kerrianne are free, but ye have to stay"

"I expected that" Caoimhe said "but he'll definitely get Kerrianne out?"

Eddie nodded "he'll get her out. Ye have to get the proof first though, and that ain't gonna be easy Caoimhe. Jimmy ain't a stupid man. Ye realise its gonna be suicide to try and get the proof McKinnon needs to take to the council"

"I know that Eddie, I'm prepared for that"

Eddie frowned "does Kerrianne now what ye gonna have to sacrifice to get her free" when Caoimhe didn't answer Eddie's frown grew deeper "she doesn't huh?"

"let me worry about that Eddie" Caoimhe said absently, her mind already moving on from that complication. Now it wasn't so much about how to find the proof but how to get Kerrianne safe and out of the way in such a short amount of time. She'd expected Jimmy to wait a few more weeks giving her chance to explain everything to Chibs and send Kerrianne if not both of them somewhere where Jimmy would have no chance of touching them. With Kerrianne out of the way Caoimhe could have done pretty much whatever she wanted. Kerrianne was Jimmy's bargaining chip when it came to Caoimhe and he knew it.

Biting her lip she looked back at Eddie "I need to get Kerrianne out of here, I need her someplace else when Jimmy gets here"

Eddie sighed and took another sip of his coffee "I'll look into it"

Caoimhe got up and going round to Eddie she leant down and gently kissed his cheek. "thanks Eddie. Fer everything"

"I hope ye know what yer doing Caoimhe"

Caoimhe smiled "so do I"

Eddie just sighed in despair at her as Caoimhe vanished from his kitchen as quickly as she'd appeared.

* * *

Knowing it was impossible for her to stay away from the club house wasn't making it any easier for Caoimhe to get out of her truck and go up there. She really didn't want to see Tig. She had no desire to face what they'd done this morning. Caoimhe however wasn't a wimp and she couldn't hide in her truck forever so taking a deep breath she opened the door jumped down to the ground and slammed the door shut. She marched into the club house head held high only to find Tig had been buried in work since she'd left that morning. Avoiding the garage she spotted Chibs outside with the prospect half sack she went over to find Half sack shirtless, his hands bound in rayon as he swung for the punch bag over and over again. Chibs barking orders and insults at him. Watching the prospect train was making Caoimhe's hands itch. She hadn't fought since she came to America, she doubted however that the sexist bikers would let her get in the ring. Chibs though might agree to let her use the equipment in the afternoons when she'd be in no ones way.

Right now though she had more important things to be thinking about, such as explaining to Chibs why exactly his daughter would have to be shipped somewhere far, far away very soon. "Chibs" she shouted grabbing his attention "need to have that chat with ye"

Chibs nodded and said something vaguely threatening to half sack, promising retribution if he didn't continue to beat the shit out of the punch bag, he then came over to Caoimhe. "Sure lass. What's going on"

"It's a long story, ye might want to grab a drink"

Chibs looked steadily at her "if its such a dangerous story best keep my wits hey lass"

Caoimhe snorted "ye might have a point" she pointed to the picnic bench "sit?" he nodded and the two of them walked over to the bench, Caoimhe once again bypassing the actual bench to sit instead on the top crossing her legs underneath herself. She wasn't sure where to start but managed to tell Chibs basically the same story she'd told Kerrianne only the other morning. Chib's face got darker as she continued to talk until finally at the end he looked ready to murder someone, probably Jimmy O. "I won't let ye do it Caoimhe" he growled. Not as naïve as his daughter he'd instantly known that although Caoimhe could succeed and get the proof she needed to take down Jimmy, it would sign her death warrant and she wouldn't live much longer than Jimmy himself.

"There's no choice" Caoimhe said "either I sell him out and get him taken out as a consequence or I let him carry on selling the guns to the Russians and the army find out and destroy him, Fiona, Kerrianne and everyone affiliated with him"

"I have to tell the club Caoimhe, we could help"

Caoimhe glared hard at him "this wasn't told to Chibs SOA member. This was told to Fillip Telford, army member. Ye know our codes Fillip. Ye remember the loyalty to the cause"

Chibs stayed silent looking down at the floor before finally saying quietly "aye. I remember"

"I have to get Kerrianne out of here. Then I'll be back to deal with Jimmy. Where is she"

"She's in the garage with Tig"

Caoimhe's eyes widened in shock "Tig!"

Chibs grinned "Aye lass, he was trying to show her how to change the oil. Was amusing to watch to say the least"

"Kerrianne? Trying to do something with an engine? That's an interesting prospect. I hope he knows what he's taken on there"

Jax wandered over and plonked himself down on the other side of the bench.

"Caoimhe. How you doing darling?"

She smiled at Jax. He was nice man, obviously fighting with what he was expected to do for the club and she felt for him. "I'm alright sweetheart"

"How's he doing?" Jax asked nodding at half sack who as told was still beating the punch bag. Chibs started talking to Jax about the prospect and Caoimhe zoned out of their conversation, she had a lot to prepare and she didn't know how long she had to do it. Not as long as she'd like that was for sure. The sound of a car pulling into the lot got her attention, as did the fact it was a cab she stared hard at the figure getting out of the taxi. She had a sinking feeling that she knew who it was and if it was then things were about to get bloody really fucking quickly.

"Aw bloody fucking hell" Caoimhe muttered to herself, as the man turned to stare up at the entrance to the garage. This was not going to be good. Beside her Chibs and Jax looked over at her words.

"Caoimhe, is that…?" Chibs asked, his words sliding off as he realised it was exactly who he thought.

"Aye" Caoimhe answered getting to her feet and sighing. "its my da"

Colm Ciaragain wasn't smiling as he marched forwards his eyes focused on his daughter. He was a tall, well muscled man with dark hair and eyes. Caoimhe met him halfway into the lot. Close enough that everyone could see when the first thing he did was backhand his daughter hard on her jaw.

Jax jerked forward in shock but Chibs managed to grab him. "not a good plan brother" he muttered.

Caoimhe, spit out the blood in her mouth and looked up at her da. He was staring down at her "ye realise how much trouble yer in here Caoimhe"

Caoimhe quickly decided that discretion was he better part of valour here and she nodded "I couldn't let her come by herself da"

"Ye shouldn't have let her come at all" he snapped. "here" he added pulling out a tissue and handing it over. Caoimhe gently pressed at her now split lip.

"Ye ever tried stopping a Larkin when there dead set on something" Caoimhe asked making her da's mouth tip up in a small smile. "only way I was getting her out o' that airport was in a body bag, which raises its own problems aye?"

Colm sighed and pulled his daughter forward to hug her. Caoimhe allowed him to hold onto her for a few moments before pulling away. Colm looked over her shoulder and the frown came back to his face. "found him then did she?"

Caoimhe nodded and looking back at Chibs and Jax motioned for them to come forward. Jax didn't look happy when he reached them his eyes straying to Caoimhe's lip. She just shook her head. It didn't mean anything.

Chibs was staring at he Da. As far as she knew they'd known each other, even been friends before he was excommunicated. "Colm"

"Fillip. Good t'see yer"

Chibs nodded, tipping his head towards Caoimhe he asked softly "was that really necessary"

Colm's mouth tightened slightly before he reached out and grabbed Caoimhe's arm and pulled her to his side. "She's me daughter Fillip. I'll do what I please with her"

"That include letting her uncle sell her over to Jimmy O?"

Caoimhe scowled and stepped forward to stand in front of her father before he could say anything to Chibs. "No one sold me Fillip" she snapped. "I went, and anyhow what would ye know about any of it. Yer got ye fucking daughter and wife thrown to Jimmy O and yerself excommunicated. Ye don't get to lecture no one, not after what I just told yer"

Chibs looked like someone had scared him all over again as he stared down at Caoimhe. Behind her Colm's hand landed on her shoulder. "Calm down Caoimhe" he said steadily "man has a right to ask questions. I'll answer them all, but maybe not here. Fillip ye got somewhere we can talk?" Chibs nodded and pointed to the clubhouse when Caoimhe went to follow once more her Da shook his head "alone Caoimhe"

Caoimhe scowled once more but simply watched as her Da vanished into the club house with Chibs. From beside her Jax grabbed her chin and pulled it round "let me look at that?"

Caoimhe yanked herself free "it's nothing" she insisted, pressing the tissue her Da had given her back to her lip to get the rest of the blood that hadn't yet clotted. "nothing I've not had before"

Jax looked like he wanted to say something else but before he could Caoimhe was walking away. No longer bothered about staying away from Tig she needed to find Kerrianne. As she'd expected the two of them were still where Chibs had said, Kerrianne hanging over the edge of the cars bonnet apparently trying to reach something further down in the engine. "Kerri" she snapped making her friends head pop quickly out from under the hood. Her eyes widening when she saw the split lip. "we have to go Kerri" Caoimhe said quickly.  
"What happened to ye?" Kerrianne asked. Which grabbed Tig's attention as well, he looked over at Caoimhe. His eyes narrowing when he caught sight of the cut on her face. "There's no time for that, we have to move Kerri" Caoimhe urged. For what she hadn't told Jax, or let on to her Da was that she knew full well that his arrival meant only one thing. Jimmy was already here, and probably close. To close. Colm didn't move these days without having been directed to by Jimmy.

"Who did that Caoimhe?" Tig asked, his voice low and dangerous.

She looked up at him "it's nothing Tig. Please Kerri, we have to go"

Kerrianne had clearly picked up on Caoimhe's anxiousness as she nodded and quickly went to grab her bag from the other side of the garage. Tig was still staring down at her "you better tell me Caoimhe" he warned "I'll find out either way, and kill the bastard"

"Ye won't touch them Tig" Caoimhe cautioned. "It was nothing more than I deserved" she just pressed her finger to Tig's lips when he tried to speak once more. "Listen to me Tig, we have to leave, me and Kerrianne. Tell Chibs that I'll call him as soon as I find somewhere safe"

"leave? Leave where? What the hells going on Caoimhe?" Tig demanded. His hands came out to grab her but Caoimhe quickly dodged him and grabbed Kerrianne pulling her forward and to the exit of the garage. Tig however was quicker this time and managed to grab her wrist holding Caoimhe still. Caoimhe glared at him but he wasn't letting go. "go to the truck Kerri. Quick, head down and away from the front" she said, Kerrianne went without complaint after seeing the look in Caoimhe's eyes. She turned back to Tig without saying a word.

"Your going to tell me what the hell is going on Irish" Tig demanded.

"I don't have time for this Trager" Caoimhe hissed pulling at her wrist once more, it still didn't budge from Tig's grasp. The stupid ass of a man truly was superman strong.

"Well make time" Tig growled, dragging her another step further back into the garage. Caoimhe's eyes flashed in anger. Her fingers itching for the PM she'd left in the truck. Even though she knew she'd never actually shoot Tig, it would have probably provided him some incentive to let go of her. Without the gun though there was little she could do but tell him something. "My da's here, which means Jimmy's here which in turn means me and Kerrianne have to be somewhere else. Someone far away"

Tig's eyes narrowed as he stared down at Caoimhe, gaze dropping to her lip "your dad do that?"

"Not important Tig" Caoimhe insisted "now let me the fuck go, I have places to run"

Tig slowly let go of her wrist, and Caoimhe rubbed at it as the blood flowed back making her fingers tingle. He wasn't saying anything else just stood staring down at her. Caoimhe flicked her eyes to the truck she couldn't see Kerrianne in it and the door to the club house was still firmly closed so she took a chance and quickly lifted herself up to the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to Tig's. He grabbed her hips and held her up as she kissed him like her life depended on it. "ye never saw us" Caoimhe whispered as she drew back. Tig nodded once and Caoimhe gave him a small smile before running for the truck. Kerrianne was huddled down on the floor of the truck between the front seat and dash board. She'd grabbed a pair of sunglasses and baseball cap from the bag on the actual seat. Caoimhe smiled at her taking the sunglasses that Kerrianne held out. "good call kid"

Kerrianne smiled weakly "what's going on Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe sent the truck spinning out of the garage's lot and refusing to meet Kerrianne's eyes as she drove along she quietly said "Jimmy's here"

* * *

"Kerri, kid ye've got to calm down" Caoimhe insisted as she pulled the truck over at the side of the road to turn to face Kerrianne. The younger girl hadn't stopped babbling since Caoimhe had told her about Jimmy. The babbling had recently changed to hyperventilating and Caoimhe was seriously worried that Kerrianne was now having some sort of panic attack.

"Kerri" Caoimhe snapped once more, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her forwards so she could stare straight into her eyes. The young girl was breathing hard her eyes not able to stay still. "Kerrianne Larkin. Breath. Come on baby girl look at me" Kerrianne managed to look straight at Caoimhe who smiled and nodded "good girl. Come on just take deep breaths"

Kerrianne nodded and slowly her breathing started to even out once more. "Caoimhe"

"yeah baby girl"

"I'm not a kid" Kerrianne gasped as she let her head drop forwards to rest on Caoimhe's shoulders. Caoimhe couldn't help laughing as she let her hand go to the back of Kerrianne's neck. "I know"

Kerrianne stayed resting on Caoimhe's shoulder for a few minutes, both girls silent each contemplating what the hell they where going to do. Kerrianne had had no fear in coming out to America before Caoimhe had told her about the guns. She'd known Jimmy was a terrible man, she hated that he kept her captive and what he did to Caoimhe and her ma. She also though hadn't realised the extent he went to, to get what he wanted. Caoimhe however had, she'd known exactly what she was doing when she got on that plane. Had felt the realisation sinking into her every mile she travelled away from Belfast. She knew Jimmy would know it as well, he'd made it clear to Caoimhe since she was a young teenager that she was to keep Kerrianne in Belfast at all costs. Caoimhe taking her away and keeping her away was as good as a declaration of war between the two of them. He'd be gunning for her, and Caoimhe had no idea whether he'd want her alive or not. No matter what she'd said to Clay and Eddie about being to valuable alive. Jimmy was unpredictable, he might decide she was less of a threat to him dead than any help she could give him alive.

"Caoimhe?" Kerrianne said softly her voice muffled in the soft material of Caoimhe's shirt. "What are we going to do? Where can we go?"

Caoimhe gently pushed the young girl away from her looking her straight in the eyes. "Kerri, I'm gonna get ye out of here, then I have to come back. This needs to end"

Kerrianne's eyes widened and she shook her head violently "no way Caoimhe, I'm not letting ye ship me off somewhere"

"Kerri ye can't stay here"

"I ain't leaving" Kerrianne insisted, her mouth setting in a straight line. Caoimhe sighed, she wouldn't be convincing her now and she'd known it wouldn't be easy to get the younger girl to leave. It wasn't really an option though, Kerrianne had to leave. If Jimmy got hold of her everything was over, he controlled Caoimhe through Kerrianne. Instead of arguing Caoimhe just looked out of the windscreen. "ye ok fer me to keep driving"

Kerrianne nodded, and Caoimhe pushed her back into her seat firing up the engine once more, she drove down the highway breaking every speed limit ever set until she found a turn off for a motel. They must have been a good 100 miles outside of Charming, and it still didn't feel like enough distance had been put between the two of them and the town. Leaving her underage charge in the Jeep Caoimhe quickly went and booked them into a double room, under fake names obviously. Not that that would help if someone was really serious about trying to find them.

Kerrianne followed her silently up the stairs to the room and dumped her bag on the bed before turning hands on hips to glare at Caoimhe "ye aren't going to get rid o' me Caoimhe"

"I'm figuring that out kid" she dumped her own bag on the floor and dropped down into the one and only chair in the dump of a room. "Can ye not understand though Kerrianne. It might be fer the best?"

"I remember the one time ye left me on me own Caoimhe, I nearly ended up dead"

Caoimhe paled slightly. She remembered that day only to well. Kerrianne had been 11 years old, precocious and a little drama queen. Caoimhe at 18 had gotten fed up of being around the annoying little prat and stormed out of Kerrianne and Fiona's house. She'd taken off with her boyfriend of the moment and while she'd been gone by some freak ironic hell someone had gotten into the house held a gun to Kerrianne's head and put her Ma Fiona into the hospital. Caoimhe had gotten the scar down her back for leaving them and she'd never done it again. "This isn't the same thing"

Kerrianne scowled "how is this any different"

"Cause this ain't gonna be any muggers Kerri" she screamed jumping back up from her chair to return Kerrianne's glare. "this is Jimmy and what he'll do t' the both of us, will be worse than death"

Kerrianne jumped up from her own seat on the bed "then why the hell won't ye let me help ye?" she demanded storming forward to stand toe to toe with Caoimhe "ye need all the help ye can get, yet ye keep pushing me away. Insisting ye can do it on yer own"

"I can"

"Why?" Kerrianne insisted "why can ye do it on yer own"

Caoimhe exploded she couldn't help it, and had been wound up to the point where what she'd been trying to keep from Kerrianne burst out of her mouth "because ye silly little girl it's gonna get me killed keeping ye safe" Kerrianne's mouth dropped open and she paled taking a step away from Caoimhe. "What do ye mean"

"Even if Jimmy doesn't catch me and cut me head off, then someone in the army'll do it fer him. I'll 'ave brought him down but the price I'll pay is too much fer ye to risk joining me"

Kerrianne slumped to the bed once more. Her eyes clouding over with tears at Caoimhe's harsh words. Sighing Caoimhe dropped back to her own chair, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair she let her forehead drop down to her hand, shading her eyes from the young girl. She'd been resigned to what she'd have to do for a long time now. It was the only way for any of them to be free.

Caoimhe had been young, to young when her family had been ripped apart. She'd entered Jimmy's organisation with her head full of youthful dreams of independence and fighting for the right for them all to call themselves Irish once more. Instead all she'd gotten was bullets, scars and a list of names tattooed on her ribs of all those she'd lost to a cause that no longer seemed relevant. She was no longer afraid of the bullet that was waiting for her somewhere out there. She'd put to many in other people to not realise that dying in a blaze of glory never happened, however it would be peace when it was over. Peace was something that Caoimhe hadn't had ever since her uncle Cian had led her into a decrepit bar one raining Sunday afternoon. She'd been introduced to Jimmy O'Phelan who'd stared hard at the slender, red headed young girl whose green eyes had burned with passion and devotion when he spoke to her of serving the cause. A passion that had lit up her face and changed a shy and pale teenager into a powerful, beautiful and dangerous woman. Caoimhe had been lost ever since. Jimmy seeing in her a young teenager, who could be crafted and melded to fit his image of the perfect woman.

"Caoimhe"

She looked up wearily at the soft voice and the feel of Kerrianne's hand coming to rest on her arm. "yeah kid"

"Please don't do it" Kerrianne begged, her eyes still covered with tears.

"Ye prefer being a slave and captive?"

Kerrianne shook her head "we can find another way. The sons…?"

Caoimhe waved off her words "are in his pockets. Clay would never jeopardise his pipeline to the guns. The son's can't help Kerri" Kerrianne sniffed once more and dropped her hand from Caoimhe's arm, Caoimhe reached out and grabbed her hand "Kerrianne, I promised ye ye'd be free. I'm gonna do that fer yer kid, and I need to know that no matter what happens ye'll stay with yer Da, don't do anything stupid Kerri"

"Ye mean like yer doing?" Kerrianne accused.

Caoimhe sighed and dropped Kerrianne's hand. "ye know Kerri, this isn't all fer yerself. Didn't ye ever think maybe I wanted out, to stop being a puppet to someone else's motives"

From the look in Kerrianne's eyes she hadn't considered this possibility, but she was doing now. Finally she bit her lip and shook her head "no" she whispered "I don't believe this. It can't be the only way"

"Well it is Kid" Caoimhe muttered going over to her bag she pulled the cell phone out of the pocket on the front waving it at Kerrianne. "I need to ring yer Da. Stay put" she didn't wait for an answer just walked out of the door, almost slamming it shut behind her.

Caoimhe had never been so desperate for a cigarette in any point of her life so far. Leaning on the slightly rotten balcony in the just starting semi drizzle of the Californian afternoon. Chibs hadn't been best pleased when he'd come out of his meeting with Colm to find both her and Kerrianne gone. Apparently her own Da hadn't handled it overly well either, storming off cursing in Irish about his irresponsible suicidal daughter. Caoimhe couldn't make herself care though, well not about her father anyhow. Colm had been absent from his daughters life ever since his wife, younger daughter and son had been taken from him. He'd retreated into himself and turned to the whiskey bottle rather than Caoimhe. He'd only recently pulled himself back to a place where conversations were possible to have with him, and he'd only done that because Jimmy had intervened.

"Caoimhe?" She turned her head to watch as Kerrianne hesitantly approached and leant her elbows on the balcony next to Caoimhe. "I'm sorry" she whispered softly, head dropped to stare at the flaking paint on the balcony railing. "Don't be mad"

"I ain't mad Kerri. I'm tired"

Kerrianne raised her head slightly to catch Caoimhe's eyes, what she saw must have reassured her that Caoimhe really wasn't angry as she looked up fully her hand slipping over to link fingers with Caoimhe's. "all this time and I never thought what being with Jimmy was doing to ye"

Kerrianne's voice was full of self loathing and Caoimhe squeezed her hand in comfort "ye weren't meant to Kerri. It wasn't ye burden to bear and if it hadn't been ye I was sent to keep it would o' been someone else"

"Why was it me?" Kerrianne asked suddenly.

Caoimhe shrugged and brushed some of the flyaway tendrils of the girls hair away from her face. "I don't know" she smiled down at her "I guess he knew I was already half in love with ye, always had been. Since ye were a bairn and learning to walk, ye wobbled ye way over to me and clung to me leg like some sort o' limpet for the next few months" Kerrianne laughed and Caoimhe's smile widened "yer Ma was convinced ye thought I was a walking stick, but ye did eventually let go. Continued to follow me around though until it was just natural fer one of us to be with the other"

"I don't know why ye put up with me" Kerrianne said "but I'm glad ye did"

Caoimhe lent down and kissed the top of Kerrianne's head "so am I kiddo, so am I"


	6. Chapter 6

**New update for all, next one i'm warning you all might be in a while. Like an idiot i managed to fail one of my Uni module exams this year so i'm in full on revision mode for retake in the middle of July.  
****Hope everyone enjoys this update, were getting more into the plot! **

* * *

Caoimhe shivered and tried to drag the zip of her canvas jacket further up under her chin, even though she knew it was at the limit of its track. Somehow California had turned freezing within the space of a few hours, and Caoimhe had banished Kerrianne back into the motel room, while she waited outside for Chibs to arrive.

Chibs had insisted on knowing where the two girls were and Caoimhe had eventually given in and told him, knowing how much it must be killing him to not know where his daughter was, especially when Jimmy was apparently in town.

The throaty growl of motorcycle engines was soon heard and Caoimhe's eyes narrowed and her temper spiked as she saw not one headlight but three. Chibs was going to die, she'd made him swear not to tell anyone else where the two girls were hiding out. Especially not Tig, whose bike she recognised as they pulled up from the skulls decorating the sides. In the pre-evening gloom she watched as the three men climbed off their bikes and looked around the lot, eventually catching sight of Caoimhe and stalking over. The other man with them was Opie, who when he saw Caoimhe came over and pulled her into a hug, shocked Caoimhe slowly wrapped her arms round his neck and squeezed him back. "hey Ope. What ye doing here?"

Opie pulled back from her and took her chin in his large fingers angling it so he could see the cut on her lip in the soft orange light of the motel's car park. "Jax told me what happened with your Dad. Ain't right, fathers hitting daughters"

Caoimhe smiled "there's a lot worse happens Ope" Opie scowled and Caoimhe added on "but thanks"

"Where's Kerrianne?" Chibs demanded drawing Caoimhe's attention to him. Caoimhe glared, even if she wasn't angry at Opie it didn't mean she wasn't furious at Chibs and maybe even Tig she wasn't sure yet on his motives for even coming here. "I told ye not to bring anyone else here"

"no" Chibs argued "ye told me not to tell anyone else where you were. I didn't tell them, they just followed me"

Caoimhe's temper was growing once more, just because Chib's stupid logic actually made sense it didn't mean she liked it. In fact she hated it, because technically she couldn't get angry at him. So instead she swung her gaze to Tig "and you!" she snapped "what the hell are ye doing here?"

Tig finally got up from his bike, gazing down at Caoimhe "Ye still owe me a proper explanation Irish, and I'm not a patient man"

"I explained everything I'm gonna tell ye Tigger"

"Not enough" Tig snapped, a finality in his voice that warned Caoimhe that he wasn't going to give in this time. He was determined to find out whatever Caoimhe was planning on doing, and he wasn't going to be put off. What Caoimhe didn't understand was why he cared so much. As she'd told Kerrianne, the man wasn't the kind to get tied down, he liked his biker lifestyle to much to ever give it up. So why was he so determined to wriggle his way into Caoimhe's problems. Unwilling to think about it to much Caoimhe turned away from the three of them and beckoned them forward with her hand. "this way" she muttered before running back up the stairs to the room she'd left Kerrianne in.

Kerrianne was slouched on her bed knees tucked up to her chest, when she saw her Da enter the room though she gasped and threw herself off the bed and into his arms. Caoimhe let herself smile once, briefly as she witnessed the pair of them together. This was why she was doing what she was, to give Kerrianne the opportunity to never have to let go of her Da again if she didn't want to.

"So you girls planning on hiding out here forever or what?" Tig asked. Making Kerrianne flinch and pull back from her Da. Caoimhe glared at him "well we can't now, not when ye all turned up making all that noise. Jimmy'll know where here within hours"

"so where are ye going to go?" Chibs asked making Caoimhe look over at Kerrianne, the young girl was staring straight back her face neutral as she waited for Caoimhe to tell them all the Caoimhe wouldn't be going anywhere. She'd seemingly accepted the fact that Caoimhe would be doing this without her. It was Caoimhe herself who couldn't bring herself to say the words that would split them up, for the first time in 7 years. Finally she shrugged "I don't know"

"there's a cabin in up the woods, no one knows about it but the sons. My pop goes up there a lot, you can go there" Opie suggested.

Caoimhe stared at him, as Kerrianne started nodding enthusiastically obviously thrilled with this plan. "It's safe Lass" Chibs encouraged "and we can leave Juice with Kerri, to keep an eye on her"

Kerrianne looked positively ecstatic by now, so much so that Caoimhe couldn't refuse. Finally she nodded "alright, fine. We'll go there fer a few days till we get something else sorted"

It was soon somehow decided that Chibs and Tig would take the two girls up to the cabin with Opie going back to the club house to get Juice and send him up there as well. Caoimhe had somehow, with Chib's help also managed to get Opie to agree not to tell Clay that the two girls were going to be up there. Caoimhe pushed Kerrianne out of the door, and the down the stairs to the truck. With Chibs and Tig going back to their bikes, the girls would have to follow them as neither knew where they were going. "Caoimhe?"

"umm?"

"This might work right?"

Caoimhe looked over at Kerrianne. She could see the need in her eyes for Caoimhe to agree with her, it was written clearly on her face so biting her tongue Caoimhe nodded. "yeah Kerri, this could work"

* * *

The cabin was dark and hidden from view by tree's that stayed green all year long. Overall even Caoimhe couldn't really complain about its location. It was better than the motel had been. What she could complain about though quite loudly was the company. Juice had arrived not long after the girls and him and Kerrianne were now sat making eyes at each other. Unfortunately Chibs had left earlier on apparently urgent sons business, which left juice with enough balls to follow Kerrianne everywhere with his eyes. Caoimhe had felt like planting a knife in the base of his skull for the past twenty minutes as they giggled like children over something Juice was doing to his laptop. Giving up when they edged even closer to each other Caoimhe grabbed her PM and shoved it into the back of her jeans "I need air, Kerri don't jump him while I'm gone"

Kerrianne looked up heat infusing her cheeks as the pair of them scooted away from each other once more. Kerri managed to nod as Caoimhe smirked and left the cabin. The air was getting cold outside, night having hit and darkness covered the ground.

"I thought ye'd left" Caoimhe said as the orange tip of a cigarette flared from her left.

"Why's that?" Tig's voice said, his face illuminated by the end of the cigarette was hard, his eyes narrowed up at Caoimhe from his position slumped on the ground to the left of the door, back leant against the wall of the cabin. Sighing she came over and dropped to the ground beside him holding her hand out for the cigarette, snatching it from him in impatience when he exhibited no signs of sharing.

"bitch" Tig grumbled, not taking it back though just taking another out of his packet.

"that was rude Tigger"

"and filching my cigarette wasn't?" he snapped straight back.

"I need it" Caoimhe answered letting her head fall back to rest against the wall and staring up at the stars that were clear in the sky. "what are ye still doing here Tig?"

"I'm waiting" he said eventually.

"fer what?"

"the truth"

Caoimhe glanced over at him, "why do yer care so much Tig? After all I'm nothing to ye?"

Tig looked over as well, his eyes holding her own, even in the dark. Rough fingers grabbed her chin and dragged her forward so her face was only inches away from his. "maybe I just don't like people touching what's mine" he growled. Thumb pressing on the cut on Caoimhe's lip making her wince. "I ain't yers Tigger" she insisted, pulling on the hold her had on her chin. Tig held her still for a few moments longer before finally releasing her. "Chib's is my brother, that's his daughter. So I'm here, watching his back"

Caoimhe didn't believe him, and she was pretty sure that Tig didn't expect her to believe him but she kept silent anyway. If she could keep her own reasons secret from Tig than she would at least grant him the same courtesy. Instead she latched onto another topic of conversation just to try and keep the awkward silences away "why'd Chibs have to run off in such a hurry?"

Tig looked over at her once more, his mouth already set in a hard line. "You want to talk about son's business?"

"well I don't want to talk about me own"

"What makes you think you need to know?"

Caoimhe smacked him hard on his upper arm making Tig's eyes narrow even more "know yer just being deliberately difficult Tigger"

Tig took a deep breath then quickly leant over and grabbed Caoimhe's uppers arms, with a strength and ease that was disturbing when thought about he lifted her from the floor and over his knees so she was sat straddling his legs leaving her face level with his own. "Don't hit me. Ever"

Caoimhe's eyes narrowed and she slid further up his legs so her chest was mere inches away from his own "Why?" The grip on her arms tightened enough so she knew she'd have bruises there, to match all of her others.

"You won't like the result"

Caoimhe pressed herself the last few inches closer to Tig so they were pressed together fully, his hands loosened on her arms to slide down her sides and land on her hips, holding her still. "how d' ye know what I like Tig?"

"I'm a quick learner, and if memory serves I've already made you scream my name Irish"

"So ye have" Caoimhe said wriggling her hips around on his lap, feeling what she was doing to him quite clearly through his jeans. She smirked "guess ye won't need to do it again then" she said and before he could stop her she'd slid from his grasp to stand and walk down the steps of the cabin and look out into the dark.

Caoimhe knew she was being evil, she'd done nothing but tease him for days and sooner or later he was going to break. She couldn't help herself though, she'd told Kerrianne that nothing could happen and on one hand she really believed that. On the other though, the slightly darker side of herself she was desperate to know what would happen if something did occur between her and Tig again.

She heard his boots and knew he'd followed her as he stood directly behind her. Caoimhe even in the old converse she was wearing wasn't short, but stood directly behind her like he was she was pretty certain Tig could have rested his chin comfortable on the top of her head. It was disturbing to be so physically smaller than another person. Especially one like Tig who she knew wanted nothing more than to throw her to the floor and fuck her like an animal. "Don't ye have to be getting back?" she finally asked "club business an all?" Tig stayed silent so Caoimhe continued to ramble on "after all we have Juice, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of the two juveniles"

"You don't get to get away that easily Irish" Tig's voice said, his mouth suddenly close to Caoimhe's ear, his breath made her shiver, as his hands slid up her arms to press lightly on the marks he'd left earlier. Tremors ran down Caoimhe's spine as he spun her around to stare down at her. "The way I remember there's still some certain things you owe me, time's come to pay up on one of those things"

"I don't owe ye anything Tig" she insisted.

Tig smiled, something dark shifting in the back of his eyes "try and stop me" he threatened before quickly bending and throwing Caoimhe over his shoulder. Shocked into stillness Caoimhe didn't realise they were back in the cabin until Kerrianne's shocked scream came to her ears. Then Caoimhe started struggling. "ye idiot, put me DOWN Tigger"

He snorted "I will, when your where I want you to be. On your back on my bed"

Caoimhe thumped hard at his back completely ignoring the warning he'd given her earlier about never hitting him. She vaguely saw a laughing Juice restrain Kerrianne from coming after the pair of them. Then she was swung into a dark bedroom and thrown down onto the bed. "better" Tig snapped. Shutting and locking the door. Caoimhe jumped up from the bed ready to start swinging if he came near her but Tig just stood there in front of the door arms folded over his chest staring down at her.

"Ye really think this is the way to get me into bed?"

"one of the ways" Tig stated taking a step forward, making Caoimhe's eyes narrow and her fists clench tighter by her sides. "oh aye. What's the other ways?"

Tig smirked, taking another step forward. "Oh you already know that Irish, after all we've already agreed I can make you scream. You don't protest half as much you know when you've got my mouth all over you"

Caoimhe found herself blushing and was horrified, no one made her blush anymore. "what makes ye think yer getting anywhere close to me?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" He countered before taking the final step towards her and yanking her into his body, for all her talk Caoimhe melted too quickly into his mouth, into the feel of his hands on her body, stripping her quickly of her clothes her own fingers frantically clawing at the buttons on his shirt. The pair of them tumbled onto the bed in a mess of naked limbs and searching fingers. From outside the door Kerrianne looked stunned at Juice, a blush on her skin as the soft sound of female moans hit their ears. "I can't believe that worked" she muttered making Juice laugh louder as he pulled Kerrianne back towards the small living room. A louder scream coming from the bedroom had Kerrianne hurrying and grabbing the old TV remote, she cranked up the volume up as high as it would go and both her and Juice sat in silence both pretending to listen to the documentary on Salmon migration, both pretending they couldn't hear when finally Caoimhe's voice came flowing through the living room once more this time screaming Tig's name.

* * *

Tig woke first the next morning, the first time he had woken to find her still in the bed next to him. Silently he lifted himself up so he was sat leant against the wall and stared down at Caoimhe. In sleep she looked a lot younger than when those green eyes locked with your own. She was relaxed, her face free from the permanent tension that held her in its grasp. Her back was visible with the sheet pooled around her waist, it should have been a smooth expanse of pale skin but instead knotted lines of scar tissue marred it. He'd seen the tattoo's before but not up close, a Celtic knot covered her right shoulder blade with some Gaelic words wrapped around it. A grasped pair of hands were on her other shoulder, along with the list of names on her side. There were about 7 and he slowly read them, 3 jumped out at him Brighid Ciaragain, Aoife Ciaragain and Breandan Ciaragain. They shared the same last name as Caoimhe and could be nothing but family.

Not sure what to make of the feelings that suddenly appeared in his gut at reading the names of Caoimhe's family inked forever on her skin he shut his eyes to the sight of the sleeping Irish girl.

Tig didn't let himself get entangled with anyone, he cared about no one but himself and his club. That was what made him good at his job, what made him strong. Letting anyone else in, just gave him a weakness. Which he couldn't afford to have. Caoimhe was a weakness he couldn't afford. Just because his brothers called him emotionally retarded it didn't mean he couldn't recognise emotions when they did occur in him, and he was almost ready to admit to himself that he was scared of the ones that Caoimhe Ciaragain ignited in him.

Finding excuses to stay here when he was needed in Charming, the club had problems with white hate. Clay needed him there not stuck up in a cabin in the woods watching a Irish fire brand sleep. Yet here he was, compelled by something he didn't know how to explain, that was telling him not to let Caoimhe out of his sight.

Sighing he opened his eyes once more, only to met by a pair of bright green ones that were staring up at him from her position on the bed. Slowly Caoimhe lifted her arms and cupping her hands let her chin rest on the so she was staring up at him, laying on her stomach. "Tigger"

"Irish"

A small smile flirted around her lips "ye ever going t' use me name Tig?"

He stared flatly at her. "no"

Caoimhe laughed and flipped over to lay on her back, apparently uncaring of the fact that she was completely naked. Tig wasn't going to complain though, she was giving him a perfect view of her chest.

"so this wasn't meant to happen again"

"Whys that?" Tig asked, still not managing or wanting to move his eyes up to her face. Not that the view there wasn't stunning also. But he was a guy after all. What he was seeing though, other than the spectacular view of her tits was the long silver chain around her neck, on the end hung an thick silver disk amount the size of large coin. From the angle he was looking at it from he could just make out the carving of some sort of words in the disk as well. Reaching out he grabbed it and picked it up trying to get a closer look. Caoimhe's reaction was immediate and aggressive she ripped it out of his hand, her own wrapping around the disk obscuring it from view. Tig had managed to see the writing though, and even though it was in Irish, he doubted that it meant anything good. Not from her reaction anyhow.

Caoimhe was staring up at him, her eyes unblinking. Those tension lines were back around her eyes Tig noted, whatever that disk said was most definitely not good or from the look on her face anything she wanted to share. That had never stopped Tig in the past though so he asked anyhow "what's it mean Caoimhe?"

"nothing" she answered to quickly. Her eyes breaking away from his own. Caoimhe had never backed down from anything he'd done to her before and all it did this time was make him even more curious. He grabbed her upper arms and hauled her up so she was sat up. "tell me"

Caoimhe couldn't meet his eyes still as she finally released her grip on the coin and slowly offered it back up to his view. Tig read the words but most of them meant nothing to him, after all he had no knowledge of Gaelic, even so there was only so many ways somebody could write Jimmy O'Phelan and he was definitely sure that that was one of them. His grip on Caoimhe tightened, he must have been hurting her but she said nothing, and didn't try to move. "Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe muttered something softly, so quietly that Tig was sure he must have misheard her but she repeated the same thing again only slightly louder her eyes finally meeting his "it says, property of Jimmy O'Phelan"

Tig's gut started to clench at her words and he found his eyes slipping back to her chest. She wasn't looking at him anymore, instead staring up at the ceiling. In fact you could almost say she was directly avoiding looking at him anymore. Caoimhe's sudden silence told him nothing but apparently his silence told her a lot more than hers told him, as she rolled out of bed pulling from his no longer restricting grasp, not turning to look at him as she pulled on her clothes. When she was fully dressed she finally turned to look at him once more. "go back to charming Tig. Ye got what ye wanted and even if ye didn't I can't give ye anything else"

Still silent Tig watched her leave the room, closing the door quietly behind her. He stayed sat in the bed for a good few minutes longer, his gut was still churning and he thought it was now more the horrible premonition that he had just done something incredibly stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait people, as I said i've been busy cramming for my final resit exams. Its tomorrow and i'm mega nervous, however apparently nerves make me want to write hence you have this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caoimhe clenched her fists tighter around the handle of the axe as cursing eloquently to herself she brought the edge down once more on the poor unsuspecting logs. She already had a pile more than large enough but the singular act of chopping something to pieces was making her feel much better.

Why she had done what she did, said what she had last night was immaterial anymore, it had happened, she couldn't change that. What she could change was keeping herself far away from Alexander Trager. He was the worst sort of dangerous, got her to do things that she had promised herself a long time ago that she never would. The worst thing though was that she knew full well that he could never and would never return any sort of feelings she had towards him. He'd fuck her as long as she was willing and probably beyond that but he would give her no sort of relationship that she could ever be happy with in the long term.

"Caoimhe?"

She spun at the newest male voice, she'd been so absorbed in what she was doing that she'd completely missed the sound of the bike approaching. A danger in itself and another reason to keep well away from Tig. He distracted her to amount that could be lethal for not only herself but Kerrianne as well, because on looking she'd not only missed the newest bike pulling up but also Tig's leaving.

Lowering the axe she forced a small smile to her face. "Ope. What ye doing here?"

"Came to relieve Juice. He's needed back at the club"

Caoimhe nodded once, using the end of the axe handle to point at the door of the cabin. "he's still asleep"

Opie nodded and turned towards the cabin, he stopped half way clearly not sure what to say, he eventually settled on "you ok?"

Caoimhe nodded jerkily once more "I'm fine. Get juice"

Opie left it this time, disappearing into the Cabin and remerging only moments later with Juice. They talked in hushed voices about something near the door, with Juice finally looking up and meeting Caoimhe's eyes. He blushed abruptly and muttered something else to Opie that had him cursing and his eyes narrowing at Caoimhe. Great, well it looked like Juice had the same ability as Kerrianne at keeping secrets.

Juice left soon after, with Opie striding back over to her. "I thought you said nothing was going on between you and Tig?"

"nothing is going on" Caoimhe insisted. When Opie didn't budge Caoimhe gave in enough to say "he stayed the night, we didn't do much sleeping. It won't happen again"

"It shouldn't" Opie muttered. Before Caoimhe could ask he had grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the railings around the cabin, pushing her down to sit he then sat next to her. "Tig's not a stable individual"

"What do ye mean?"

Opie looked torn obviously not sure what to say, he finally decided on "Tig's job, his entire mind set, it's not really geared for emotional well being. He does what he has to, to defend the club, he isn't capable of giving anything but violence"

"I'd already gathered that Ope" Caoimhe said gently. "Nothing's going to happen between me and Tig. I understand that nothing ever could"

Opie dragged a pack of cigarettes out of his cut, holding the packet out to Caoimhe who shook her head making Opie smile slightly. He'd lit up and inhaled deeply before speaking again "there's a lot of shit going down at the club at the minute"

"So I gathered" Opie glanced at her curious "Tig mentioned that he shouldn't have been here last night. Wouldn't say why though"

Opie nodded "You know anything about white hate?"

Caoimhe frowned and shook her head "not really. Never much been subjected to it since there's very little colour in the IRA, and none in SAMBEL"

"A group of them moved into Charming, some shit went down recently. Whole clubs kind of worked up about it"

"I don't understand… the clubs white. Why would ye attract racists?"

"It isn't the club members. It the clubs connections. You know where the guns we get go?"

"The other biker gangs in the area?" Caoimhe guessed, she had very little knowledge of the SAMCRO world. Hers until very recently had been entirely focused on the IRA. "Group called the 9's. Black gang. And Mayan's a Mexican group."

"Hence white hate" Caoimhe said, the pieces clicking together in her head. "I'm guessing that mean's ye all aren't to pleased t' be dragged into our mess on top"

Opie threw the butt of his cigarette to the floor and turned to face Caoimhe. She could read in his eyes that she had hit on the truth, but Opie was reluctant to say it out loud. "Don't worry about it Ope" she said, gently squeezing his forearm. "I didn't expect any help from ye all anyhow. Apart from maybe Chibs"

"Oh he'll move earth itself for that girl" Opie agreed "and yourself I expect"

Caoimhe laughed "what got him into trouble in the first place that. Being noble enough to sacrifice himself for who he thought were innocents"

"He never talks about Ireland. The scars"

Caoimhe shrugged "I doubt its pleasant memories. I was only a kid, younger than Kerrianne is now by quite a few years. Don't remember much only that he suddenly disappeared and Jimmy appeared. It was a long time ago" Caoimhe got back to her feet, suddenly not enjoying being outside. Goosebumps rippling up her skin. It had been a horrible time, the months after Chibs had vanished. Kerrianne had been barely 3 years old but Caoimhe, older, remembered clearly the fear and horror of those months. The noise of gunshots, and the first time she as a pale faced 10 year old held the cold steel of a gun. Felt the kick of a recoil as she pulled the trigger, smelt the musky scent of gunpowder, heard the crack of a bullet being expelled from the small chamber.

Hands landed on her shoulders jolting her out of memories that threatened to take her under. Caoimhe twisted her head to smile up at Opie. "sorry, it ain't something I've ever liked talking about"

"Don't worry about it" he said waving away her apology "you know Caoimhe, with or without the clubs backing Chibs will be here beside you both. I will as well and probably some of the others"

Shocked Caoimhe twisted fully to look straight at him "why?"

"That girl in there, she's family. The club protects family. Its what its always done and always will do. No matter what happens she'll be looked after"

Caoimhe had to turn away again and luckily Opie had more sense than Tig, knowing she needed a few minutes he simply squeezed her shoulder once more and then she heard him walking away up to the cabin. Caoimhe slammed her eyes shut, trying to contain the sudden build up of tears there. Her heart was heavy, she felt like she was swimming through mud, with every stroke bringing her closer to the end. However now at least there was no chance whatsoever that the person who'd been using her as a raft since she was a child would drown if Caoimhe went under. Angrily swiping at her eyes Caoimhe took a deep breath, dredged up a smile from somewhere and followed Opie inside.

* * *

It had been early that afternoon when Opie had been called back to the club house leaving Kerrianne and Caoimhe on their own in the cabin. It was the first time they'd been alone since leaving the motel and as Caoimhe sat at the table with Kerrianne opposite her she couldn't help but not know what to say to the younger girl.

"Caoimhe?"

She looked up at Kerrianne's hesitant voice "Whats up kiddo?"

Kerrianne took a deep breath before her words came flying out "I want ye t' teach me how to shoot"

Caoimhe's eyes widened significantly out of all the things she could have guessed Kerrianne asking that definitely wasn't one of them. The girl had never shown any interest in learning before, in fact normally she shied away from having anything to do with firearms. "Why?" Caoimhe asked "Why now?"

Kerrianne shrugged "It seems a good time"

Caoimhe couldn't help but guess at Kerrianne's ulterior motives, however the basic idea of Kerrianne learning wasn't a bad one so she found herself nodding and taking out her PM motioning for Kerrianne to follow her outside.

The two girls set up a make shift firing range, with a few empty bottles of beer that Juice had drank last night on a log some distance away, then Caoimhe slowly held up the gun. She explained the various stances and positions to Kerrianne. "It might look cool in movies to fire one handed, but its impractical. Yer hand wavers more reducing yer aim and ye get tired quicker. Hold it with both arms up, one wrist balanced on the other"

Kerrianne nodded, absorbing as much information as she could. Caoimhe then moved onto the intricacies of aiming with the small sight at the end of the barrel. She lined the gun up in her own hands and shot one of the bottles off the log in one clean shot.

She then carefully handed the gun over to Kerrianne. She helped the younger girl to grip it properly then adjusted her stance slightly. "remember, fire to the side slightly of where ye want to hit, to make up fer recoil and the shock"

Kerrianne nodded "alright, got it"

"now squeeze, don't pull" Caoimhe insisted, coming to stand behind Kerrianne and briefly looking down at the girls hands. "ye have to squeeze the trigger gentle like"

Kerrianne nodded once more then with immense concentration fired her shot. The bullet flew out of the barrel and with a crack flew into the wood of the log a good few inches away from the bottle.

"Not bad" Caoimhe said, "but ye pulled to hard, sent yerself off to the right"

Kerrianne bit her lip and glared hard at the bottles "again?"

"go fer it"

Kerrianne lined herself up once more and fired, this time hitting to the left of the bottle. With less space between then before though.

The two girls continued to fire, with Caoimhe occasionally offering small bits of advice until Kerrianne had destroyed all four of the other bottles. Caoimhe then went inside to find other targets emerging with a few tape cases and other odds and ends. She lined them up and let Kerrianne take her stance once more.

She was good Caoimhe surmised after watching some more, she let the gun rest in a natural position and she'd soon got used to aiming slightly off, something it took most people a long time to get used to. In fact Kerrianne was now hitting about 70% of her shots first time. An impressive statistic for a first time shooter. After knocking the next set of objects off the log she turned to smile at Caoimhe "yer turn" she said, grabbing some more targets and lining them up, 10 in all. "lets see yer moves!"

Caoimhe smirked and grabbed her gun off Kerrianne "ye sure ye can handle this?"

"less talk, more shooting old lady. If ye think ye've still got it"

Caoimhe laughed and quickly reloaded the chamber. She shot the first 5 without barely aiming, or looking. Turning a smug smile on Kerrianne "want to retract the whole think ye've still got it statement?"

"Still 5 more yet" Kerrianne teased.

Caoimhe shrugged and reloaded once more so she was full. Then with little more attention than the first time she shot the next 5 off the log with military precision. Kerrianne whistled impressed and came to sling her arm around Caoimhe's waist, "no wonder I'm not dead"

Caoimhe's smiled faded "lets not joke about that just yet"

Kerrianne just smiled as Caoimhe leant down and kissed the top of her head. Both girls turning to look as the roar of a bike appeared, and Chib's pulled to a stop in front of the two of them. His eyes taking in the mess of gun shot objects and the smiling Kerrianne.

"Been having fun?"

"Oh aye" Kerrianne said laughingly "can take ye head off now if I wanted"

"Best not anger ye then had I?" Chibs teased opening his arms for his daughter to walk into. Her smiled over Kerrianne's head at Caoimhe giving her a quick wink. Caoimhe smiled back "how's everything at the club?"

Chibs sighed and released his daughter, who stayed leant into his side anyhow. "good enough, nothing for the two o' ye to worry about"

"ye sure Da?"

"Aye darling, everything's fine. So how about a cup o' tea for yer Da?"

Kerrianne nodded and leant up to kiss his cheek before going back over to the cabin. Leaving Caoimhe with Chibs. "So what's really happening?"

"Nothing good" Chibs answered "yer Da was back this morning. Not right pleased that you and Kerri weren't. I don't know what he said but had a meeting with Clay. It can't be nothing good"

"Clay will sell the two of us out in minute"

"Yer family, Kerri's me daughter. Clay won't do that to ye both" Chibs insisted.

Caoimhe just cocked her head to one side as she studied Chib's face. "then why do ye believe he has?"

Chibs eyes narrowed "I don't"

"Ye face say's a different story Fillip"

"DA!" Chibs turned to look up at Kerrianne who had reappeared at the doorway to the cabin. "teas done, come inside"

"Aye lass, I'm coming" Chibs turned to look back at Caoimhe. "whether he has or not is immaterial. What's most important at the moment is finding the two of ye somewhere safe to stay"

"I agree" she said, tucking the PM back into her jeans she started walking back up to the cabin door with Chibs. She stopped him just as he was about to go in. "Give her tonight though"

"really?"

Caoimhe nodded "she's gonna lose enough as it is. Give her tonight with ye both here, just to try at being a family fer another night"

Chibs smiled and gently put his hand on Caoimhe's cheek "yer a good girl lass"

She snorted and pushed his hand away. "yer tea's going cold"

Chibs didn't say anything more just smiled at her and went inside. Caoimhe flopped down to the floor outside the door. Her eyes scanning the line of tree's that concealed the cabin from any outside eyes. She'd known they couldn't stay here but she hadn't realised her own Da would be so persistent in wanting to find her. It must mean Jimmy was really worried about what could happen with both her and Kerrianne unaccounted for. She could work with worried though, worried led to fear, and fear made people slip up and make mistakes. She needed Jimmy to make mistakes, she was waiting for him to make enough mistakes to put himself in the ground.

* * *

Chibs spent most of the evening telling his daughter tales of life in SAMBEL and his journeys since leaving them to come to California. Caoimhe had listened with half an ear, as the two of them sat at the table behind the couch. She'd soon gotten restless though and taken herself outside leaving Kerrianne watching her back as she let the door swing shut behind herself.

Chibs looked over at his daughter who was staring hard at the door, almost as if she was waiting for something else to happen. For Caoimhe to reappear as if by magic back on the 'right' side of the door. Instead the wooden door stayed firmly shut and Chib's not liking the despondent look that had took up residence on Kerrianne's face broke it doing the only thing he could think of, speaking. "doesn't like to stay still to long does she?"

Kerrianne shook her head. "never" she let her eyes flick back to her father finally abandoning her single focus on the door. "She hates being inside, I think the idea of staying inside 4 walls scares Caoimhe more than she would ever admit to"

"Claustrophobic?"

Kerrianne shook her head, finding herself needing to do something to stop the emerging need to fidget, she got up from the table to get more tea from the already brewed pot on the bench. "No, I don't think so, not fully anyhow. It's more than that, Caoimhe hates being confined, utterly despises it. Not in a phobic way though as she can do it if necessary"

"Doesn't like being caged in" Chibs guessed taking the tea off his daughter, pretending not to notice the fact that the hand she was offering it to him with was shaking. "see it with guys who've been locked away for years. Find it difficult to ever see 4 walls the same way, when you've had no choice but to be behind them"

"She's never been locked away"

"Not in a literal sense" Chibs continued "but she's never been free either has she? Free to go wherever she pleased whenever she wanted. Free to think what she wants and do what she wants. That's a freedom she's never been allowed" he looked over at his daughter, she was staring down into the dark liquid of her tea. The shaking had stopped, her face was pale though and Chibs knew that whether he or Caoimhe wanted her to or not Kerrianne was racked through with guilt over what she thought was her ruining of Caoimhe's life.

"its all me fault" she muttered, a single tear sliding down her cheek "everything's my fault"

Chib's heart kicked, hearing the gut wrenching sorrow in his daughters words. He inched his chair closer to hers and gently put his hand on her cheek, raising her face so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "No lass, this isn't your fault"

"But she did all this fer me. She sacrificed everything fer me!"

"Aye she did, I bet she'd do it all over again though as well. The girl loves ye Kerri and sometimes love hurts"

"I don't want her hurt" Kerrianne whispered "but she's going to get hurt for me. What she has to do, to rid us all of Jimmy. She's the one who's going to pay"

"I ain't going to let that happen"

Kerrianne's eyes widened as she looked confused at her Da "What?"

"I ain't letting Caoimhe sacrifice herself for us Kerrianne. I promise ye we're going to find another way"

Kerrianne sniffed, her tears dying down once more as she thought about the possibilities behind that statement. If her Da really was going to help then some of the other club members might be persuaded to help, and with their help there really might be some hope that Caoimhe would come out of this unharmed. Which at the moment was the only thing in the world that Kerrianne wanted.

Caoimhe Ciaragain was her sister in the truest sense of the word. She'd been there through thick and thin for Kerrianne. As a little girl she'd let Kerrianne follow her around clinging to her for comfort. She held the little girl who couldn't understand where her Da had gone and who the new man in her life was. She'd dealt with childhood tantrums and teenage crisis. Caoimhe had bashed the first guy she'd kissed around the head with a cricket bat when Kerrianne had found him making out with another girl. She'd dealt with the 'horrors' of trying to explain make up and dresses to a tomboy Kerrianne. Every good memory in Kerrianne's life was wrapped up around Caoimhe and she would be damned if she did nothing to help save her life.

"I'm going to help ye"

Chibs was familiar enough with woman, especially Larking woman to recognise the stubborn finality in the tone of Kerrianne's voice. So instead of trying to put her off, trying to convince her it would be dangerous and no place for her, he took her hands in his own and squeezed them tight. "Aye lass, ye'll help"

Kerrianne finally smiled and jumping to her feet she poured another cup of tea "I'm taking this t' her she never remembers to drink enough"

Chibs just nodded watching his daughter disappear around the door as well.

* * *

By the next morning Caoimhe was having a seriously visible attack of cabin fever. Quite literally it felt like every wall in the place was closing in on her and she had no choice but to get away, quickly. When Juice came up to the cabin to take over baby sitting duty from Chibs, she was quickly told to go back to Charming with Chibs just so she herself didn't end up killing someone out of boredom. After a few minutes of arguing with everyone Caoimhe finally gave in and followed Chibs out to his own bike, he tried to hand her the only helmet but Caoimhe just shook her head, gathering her hair up she snapped an elastic around the long length and slid onto the bike behind him.

The ride did more than a bit to help loosen her up, they had been right the previous night upon saying that Caoimhe just didn't do well with being trapped into places. She was trapped into her own mind enough. Therefore it did her the world of good when they had finally stopped in the yard to see the boxing ring. Smirking she got off the bike, looking over at Chibs. "we have to talk".


	8. Chapter 8

**A little bit shorter than some previous chapters, but I'm struggling abit from writers block kind of things. So hopefully this is still alright!  
Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review my stories, makes me smile everytime :)**

* * *

Tig met Happy in the yard of Teller Morrow. "Hey Killah" he greeted clasping hands with the slightly shorter and wider man. Happy pulled him in to slap him on the back as the two old friends reunited. Walking through the yard to go into the dark of the clubhouse. Tig motioned to a lurking girl with too much make up and a short skirt "get us some beers doll"

The girl nodded and batted her lashes "sure thing sugah" she drawled in an awful intimation of a southern accent.

"So you guys still playing baby sitters to those Irish girls?" Happy drawled in his voice that constantly sounded like it was rubbing over sandpaper. Tig nodded and swallowed a mouthful of the cold beer, carelessly pushing the blonde away from them with barely a glance at her. "There still here, the younger un's Chib's daughter and with Jimmy gunning for both of them we don't have much choice"

Happy had actually looked like he was going to answer again when one of the sweet butts burst into the clubhouse grin stretching the full width of her face. "Hey guys you gotta see this"

"What the hell bitch?" Tig snapped as all the son's in the club turned to look at her stupid smile.

"Come on Caoimhe's in the ring, forced Chibs, Opie and Jax into letting her in and hell" she paused for dramatic impact before saying "she's beating the shit out of half sack"

Happy's smirk appeared at once as Tig almost fell off his stool to hurry outside.

Happy just got slowly to his feet with Bobby as they followed Tig out of the back door. What he eventually saw took his breath away. Happy pushed his way through the crowded sons to the other side of the ring just so he could see without any obstructions.

It was the girl, the young red head from before. Fiery hair tied back and her trim muscled body on show from the sports bra she was wearing. She had multiple tattoos on her back, upper thighs and a set of what looked to be names flowing down the full side of her right ribs. Her eyes were focused and her blows were precise. She danced easily on the balls of her feet skirting the prospect's blows with ease that spoke of first hand experience. Her strikes were methodical, dealt out to impact maximum injury, but not to incapacitate her opponent. The prospect had blood pooling at his nose and a split in his eyebrow, he was panting hard and was obviously out classed, yet the women looked relatively untouched apart from an already blooming bruise on her lower ribs and the sweat beading on her forehead.

Happy found Tig's curly haired head and went to stood next to the man, his face was tight and thunder clouds had formed in his eyes. Something was definitely going on there. Especially as when half sack finally formed a come back move and landed a solid blow on the young woman's brow line Tig's whole body twitched as if he wanted to get in there beside her.

Happy had never seen a reaction from Tig like he'd just witnessed. It was something to file away definitely, something that required looking into.

* * *

Caoimhe was buzzing, she'd finally gotten into a ring and the blood singing an erratic pounding beat in her eyes only reinforced the knowledge that she'd been born to do this. Opposite her Kip was breathing hard and blood was starting to trickle into his eye. He had nearly had it, all that was left was to find the final opening, so she could dip in and land the finishing stroke.

As it was Kip lasted only another few minutes before his guard slipped and Caoimhe launched, her fist flying to land a solid full force blow on the side of his cheekbone, her left fist jabbing upwards to knock Kip off his feet and to his side with a direct hit to his chin. Kip moaned and rolled over to his back but didn't get back to his feet. She had won, no questions asked.

Smiling Caoimhe crouched down next to the fallen prospect "alright kid?" Kip just groaned once more and managed a brief thumbs up making Caoimhe laugh as she slipped from the ring to land in front of a very visibly furious Tig and curious Happy.

"Fellas" she said breezily, walking away from the ring to almost silence, only Tig after a brief internal struggle stormed after her, Bobby sharing a telling glance with Jax. Tig was well on his way to losing his long established oath of not caring, or dealing with a single woman.

Caoimhe carefully unwrapped the last piece of rayon from her bloodied knuckles. She was going to feel that in the morning but the peace she'd found inside was worth a few bruises. At least it was until Tig stormed up next to her, his face as dark as the worst Irish storm. Before he could start Caoimhe just held up one hand "don't be going and ruining my high Trager" she ordered.

Grabbing the hand she was holding up Tig yanked her forward and pushed her down onto her rapidly becoming favourite picnic table. He stared down silently at the still bleeding cut on her brow and the blooming bruises on her ribs. The fight he was having inside was visible on his face and Caoimhe waited quietly for him to finish his internal battle. Until finally he jerked a cloth from his back pocket, it had motor oil on one side and obviously was used to clean his hands, but he surprisingly gently pressed one of the cleaner ends to the cut on her face. Holding it there, trying to stop the bleeding.

Caoimhe let her hand reach up and her fingers brush across the back of his hand, before wrapping around his wrist. Tig's other hand came up so his thumb brushed the still healing cut on her lip. "You ever not look like you just crashed into a wall?"

"Recently?" Caoimhe asked making him nod. "No, not really"

Caoimhe moved her hands from his wrist and side to wrap in the loose material of his dark blue shirt visible underneath his open cut. She pulled on it softly, he could easily not have come closer if he had wanted, but instead Tig allowed her to pull him between the v of her thighs, and place his head inches away from her lips so she could reach up and gently press her own lips to his cheek. "thank ye"

"For what?" he asked gruffly. "I thought you were angry at me?"

Caoimhe just shrugged and this time placed her lips on his, letting her hands leave his shirt to wrap her arms around his neck. Tig carefully put his own hands on her hips and held her close to him as she kissed him. Not really sure of why he was letting her do this in public, or why he even cared that she didn't seem to be angry anymore. Just knowing that right here, wrapped in her arms was somewhere he was willing to kill to stay.

* * *

Caoimhe finally felt peaceful as she took the final corner to Eddie's house on almost two wheels. She'd stolen a so called 'cage' from the garage promising to bring it straight back, but she'd been desperate to see Eddie once more. She needed more Intel on Jimmy and what he was doing here, and where he was. Eddie was the only one within reaching distance that would have any chance of knowing the answers to her questions.

Slamming the brakes on she came to a squealing stop outside his house. Noticing that curiously enough his curtains were closed. Not liking where that could lead she grabbed the PM on the seat next to her and carefully ran up to the back of the house. The kitchen blinds were closed as well, but the door was open an inch once more. Crouching down close by Caoimhe tried desperately to hear anything from inside. She couldn't hear any voices though so carefully she slipped into the kitchen, gun drawn as she swept through the house room to room. Finally the only room left was the bedroom, gritting her teeth Caoimhe put her foot to the door and bashed it open.

"JAYSUS CHRIST" she screamed, spinning round quickly away from the two people intertwined on the bed. "I'm gonna go blind" she moaned.

"Fuck, Caoimhe" Eddie snarled "didn't we already discuss yer need to learn to fucking knock"

"It's gone to the top of me to do list" Caoimhe promised as she heard clothing rustling as the two people must have got dressed. "I'll wait in the kitchen Eddie" she got a grunt in reply and then quickly left. She couldn't help the laugh that came out as she reached the kitchen and slouched against the kitchen counter. That situation had not been high on her list of possibles when she'd seen the closed curtains. In fact it hadn't even been present, her list of variables had run more to secret weapons meetings or the worst, Jimmy was here. All in all, seeing Eddie's naked ass was probably not such a physical threat after all it wasn't something she'd never seen it before, despite that the mental anguish of seeing it might last a bit longer.

Soon enough Eddie appeared, hair sticking out and an unbuttoned flannel shirt on over his jeans. The girl behind him was small and fine boned with short blonde hair and calculating blue eyes. Currently they were fixed on Caoimhe.

"Caoimhe" she supplied as the girl continued to stare "me name's Caoimhe"

"Polly" the blonde answered warily "what are you doing here?"

"Might ask ye the same question" Caoimhe said smirking "but then I guess we all already know the answer to that"

Eddie grimaced and threw her a warning glare "Caoimhe's a friend, friend of Jimmy O"

If Caoimhe still allowed herself to look shocked in front of people her eyebrows would have jumped to her hairline. The little spit of a girl knew who Jimmy O was, that was… interesting. "been making some interesting friends hey Eddie?"

Eddie's scowl grew even larger "Polly's father is Ethan Zobelle, they have business with the IRA" he rubbed a hand furiously through his hair "better if he don't know she were here though"

"Since I have no idea who he is, I'd say yer safe Eddie" Caoimhe glanced once more at the still stoic young girl "now get rid of her, we need to talk"

Polly's mouth dropped open in outrage, before she could say anything though Eddie grabbed her shaking his head rapidly "not a good idea" he muttered, yanking Polly away down the hallway. Caoimhe followed to the kitchen doorway so she could hear what they were saying, even with Eddie's head bent so close to Polly's face that they looked connected. Again.

"I don't see why I have to leave Eddie" the blonde hissed.

"because ye don't mess with Caoimhe, she says leave ye leave, and quickly"

"What's so scary about a red headed woman"

Eddie snorted and Caoimhe made out him shaking his head again. "Just leave Poll, forgot ye ever saw her and pray ye never see her again" Polly was going to speak again, obviously the little twit didn't know when to keep her mouth shut but Eddie just pressed his lips to hers. Kissed her quickly then opened the door and gave her a small shove out of the door, promising to call her. Once the door had shut Caoimhe walked back to the counter hitching herself up to sit on the top of it, legs dangling free.

Eddie came back into the kitchen almost cautiously, staring at Caoimhe with the sad hope that she wouldn't want to talk about Polly anymore. Caoimhe however wasn't so agreeing "nice lass. Who is she really?"

Eddie sighed and pulled out a chair slumping down into it. "She's Ethan Zobelle's daughter"

"and he is?"

Eddie looked up at her, his eyes begging her to leave off the whole subject but Caoimhe just kept up her steady stare. Eddie soon broke, dropping eye contact and muttering "leader of some White hate group giving the sons around here some trouble. He's trying to edge them out o' Charming. Wants us to sell all the guns to him and his Aryan group rather than Clay"

Caoimhe sat nodding, trying to process all that information. Finally she jumped down off the counter marching over to Eddie's kitchen sink, like always in the cupboard under the sink was his own personal M4. She should probably talk to him about predictability later.

Caoimhe shouldered the weapon and stalked out of the kitchen, Eddie scrambling out of his chair to come after her "fuck Caoimhe, what the hell ye doing?"

"Gonna go shoot the bitch between the eyes" was Caoimhe's simple answer. Eddie gasped and somehow managed to get between Caoimhe and the door, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the spread eagled Eddie, trying to be as large as the door. "move Eddie"

"No" he snapped "ye aren't gonna kill her Caoimhe, its stupid, and its broad daylight"

"I don't care"

"Ye will when yer in jail"

Curious Caoimhe raised one eyebrow "so what are ye most worried about I can't tell, me in jail or a dead slut?" when Eddie opened his mouth to answer Caoimhe held her hand up to stop him "think careful about ye answer Eddie, might change how things are about t' go down"

"neither" he said "I'm worried yer gonna expose this whole fucking operation, and I'm gonna end up in jail, or worse. Dead"

Sighing Caoimhe relaxed her stance slightly "good answer"

Eddie seeing she'd relaxed allowed himself to do the same, arms falling back down to his sides. "Jaysus Caoimhe, why'd ye want her dead anyhow"

Caoimhe shrugged "white hate group hurts the sons, hurts Chibs which in turn hurts Kerrianne. Or if Jimmy agreed to switch it hurts the sons, Chibs, Kerri and so on. Pick whichever ye want"

Eddie just stared blankly at her before shaking his head "I worry about ye sometimes"

Caoimhe suddenly smiled and turning went back towards the kitchen. "we need to talk about where ye hide yer gun Eddie"

"That's what ye want to talk about? Where me fucking gun lives?"

"Well not originally, seemed relevant though now"

Eddie went back to his chair, leaving Caoimhe to take the other one. "What'd ye actually need Caoimhe"

Caoimhe leant her elbows on the table so she could prop her chin up on her hands staring straight over at Eddie. She'd known him since she was a kid, he was only a few years older than her and his Da and Auntie Maureen had always been part of the IRA circle. It had brought her and Eddie together more times than she could count. He was looking old though she suddenly realised, lines coming from his eyes and he was to pale. Something was bothering Eddie and since from the look of it Cammy still wasn't back she could guess it had something to do with his Da's absence. "I need to know where Jimmy is"

Eddie rubbed at his face "I need liquor" he muttered, getting up and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the top cupboard he sat and took a large gulp straight from the bottle. He handed it over to Caoimhe who shook her head, making him shrug and slurp some more down his neck, not stopping however until almost 1/3 of it was gone. "I don't know where he is, not exactly anyhow"

"Ok" she pulled the bottle away from him to stop him downing the next half. "how about un-exactly?"

"America" Eddie said unhelpfully.

"That's it? That's all ye've got. America"

"California"

"Eddie, if ye don't start being more helpful I can always revert to plan A, me an M4 and a small blonde chick"

"fine" he snapped "gimme the damn bottle back though"

"fine" Caoimhe snapped straight back, reluctantly handing the whiskey bottle back over the table to him. "If ye give yerself alcohol poisoning though I'm leaving ye on the floor ye useless git"

Eddie snorted, knowing full well she wouldn't do that. They'd been friends to long for him to take her threats against him seriously. He knew Caoimhe wouldn't hurt him, or let him hurt himself. He was probably one of the only people who could say that as well. "He's close. I honestly don't know where exactly. But he came over not only fer ye and Kerrianne but to meet with Zobelle"

"Ye mean this switch over might actually be serious"

"could be far as I know, but its not like I'm mightily included in big decisions. After all me own bloody Da's been MIA fer a couple o' weeks now"

"So me and Kerrianne aren't his only targets"

"Guess not"

Caoimhe jumped to her feet, suddenly energised once more. If they weren't the only ones he was here for then his attention was spilt it gave her one more opening to find a weakness. She needed to get back to the club house and tell Chib's what she'd found out about this Zobelle guy and redraw up her battle plan. Pausing to lean down and kiss Eddie's cheek she smiled. "if yer gonna drink the rest o' that ye might want to lay down"

"I'll take that under consideration, now fuck off" Eddie slurred waving the bottle at her in goodbye. Laughing Caoimhe left him sat there at the table with his whiskey bottle. After all you never got between an Irishmen and his liquor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Popped out another Chapter, it's getting fun to write again so I think I've exceeded the last two chapters word count with this one. Enjoy!  
As always thanks to anyone who reads my story. I love you all! **

* * *

Chib's wasn't at the club house when she got back, in fact all of the sons seemed to have vanished. What she did find though was the mother charter Gemma Teller, sat at the bar cradling a large glass of what she presumed was heavy spirits. What was it today with everyone and pre-evening drinking. She would have simply left the older woman to her thoughts if it wasn't for the fact that Gemma looked up at her, spotted her standing in the doorway and beckoned her forwards.

"Gemma, ye alright?"

Gemma nodded, pushing out the stool next to her with one high heeled. black leather booted foot "sit red"

Caoimhe did as she was told, Gemma Teller inspired the same sort of obedience from Caoimhe that Fiona Larkin did. A healthy and probably life lengthening respect.

"I think I'm going crazy Red" Gemma said softly staring into the liquor. "Broke Tara's nose earlier on, that's Jax's old lady. Granted I didn't mean to. Thought I saw someone, in fact I know I saw her, the blonde bitch was right in front of me and I couldn't even stop her leaving"

Caoimhe couldn't help being slightly confused by Gemma's ramblings so instead she bypassed the main subject "guess it must be the day fer blonde bitches, had a run in with one meself"

Gemma looked over at her "yeah?"

Caoimhe nodded "some daughter of a white hate dick. Decided it would be fun t' fuck quite literally with one of me friends"

Gemma's face paled rapidly and her grip on the glass of liquor tightened. Shocked Caoimhe had reached out to touch Gemma's shoulder before she could second guess herself. Gemma reacted instantly though jerking back from Caoimhe's touch like it was poison. Caoimhe frowned utterly disturbed now "Gemma?" she questioned "Gemma, ye don't look so good"

"daughter" Gemma mumbled, before lifting her face to pierce Caoimhe with her stony gaze "Ethan Zobelle? You know that name?"

Caoimhe nodded "aye, it was his daughter" at Gemma's immediate jerky movements and the disappearance of the whole measure of liquor in her glass Caoimhe got a bad feeling in her stomach. "Gemma what's going on?"

"I didn't know he had a daughter"

"Why does it matter that he does?"

Gemma shook her head, slipping off the stool and moving slowly away from Caoimhe, if Caoimhe knew anything it was people's bodies and the abuse it took to change people's movement. From the way Gemma was moving she'd say that the matriarch was in a good amount of pain. Especially from the way she was holding herself when she reached the door to the office. Gemma paused and looked back at Caoimhe over her shoulder "this conversation never happened"

Caoimhe nodded "sure"

Caoimhe had barely gotten the word out before Gemma was gone slamming the door shut behind her, leaving a completely confused Caoimhe sitting at the bar. Jesus what was wrong with everyone around here.

* * *

The sons trailed into the clubhouse about an hour after Gemma had vanished, Caoimhe was still sat confused to hell at the bar. She smiled glumly at the men as they trooped past though, all of them were here apart from Juice. One by one they vanished into the chapel, obviously some big decision was to be made because not one of them looked like they'd manage to crack a smile, even under threat of death. Tig spotted her and walked over, picking up the glass and sniffing. "early?"

"Not mine" Tig's eyebrow rose questioningly and Caoimhe pointed to the office "Gemma, and before ye ask I have no idea"

Tig seemed to take her answer at face value as he simply nodded. Leaning down he kissed her quickly, Caoimhe surprised let him. She hadn't realised they'd gotten to a stage where he felt like he could kiss her whenever he wanted. She wasn't going to push him away though, after all she'd pretty much admitted to herself that she wanted him, and she was done fighting the impulse to deny it herself and everyone around her.

She watched Tig walk off to join his brothers at the table of the chapel, the doors shutting behind him, sighing she got up herself and went out to the yard of the garage. The sunlight was pouring down into the yard and Caoimhe walked over to the picnic bench hiking herself up to sit crossed legged on the top of it. The sun felt nice on her skin, and surprisingly enough she thought that even her pale Irish skin had begun to glow healthily, from the Californian sun.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there just enjoying the sun when the black sedan pulled up into the lot. Caoimhe's heart jolted and her stomach plummeted to the floor. There was no chance for her to run, after all she was sat in direct view of the windshield. Whoever was in the car would have seen her instantly, she also had little doubt over who was driving and in that car.

Sure enough the front doors opened and one back one and out came Jimmy, Colm and Leon. Another of Jimmy's hench men.

Swallowing hard Caoimhe got up from the bench, hands clenched tightly into fists as the men advanced towards her. Jimmy smiling like all his Christmases had come at once. "well look what we've got here"

"Caoimhe, come here" her Da said, beckoning her forward.

Caoimhe shook her head jerkily. "no"

"Now now darling don't be like that" Jimmy said coming closer to her. Caoimhe barely controlled the urge to flinch as his body came within inches of pressing up against her own. His hand coming up to wrap a loose strand of her hair around his fingers. He yanked and Caoimhe was pulled the final inches into him. Seeing the anger in his eyes that was hiding behind his faces mask of polite amusement. He was furious at her, "Ye've been a very bad girl Caoimhe Ciaragain" he whispered "running away from me. I warned ye what would happen if ye ever did that"

"Ye can't have her Jimmy. Kerrianne's mine"

He laughed softly, although there was no joy in his laughter, only the promise of future pain. "don't make me laugh Caoimhe. Ye have no power here"

Caoimhe jerked herself out of his hold, her eyes watering from not only the pain of her hair pulling hard. "I'm done being yer puppet Jimmy. Done"

Behind Jimmy, Colm shook his head quickly mouthing 'Fiona' at her. Caoimhe's heart sank a bit more. If Jimmy had Fiona with him her hands were as tied as they would have been if he'd gotten Kerrianne. Caoimhe would never do anything to risk Fiona getting hurt. Kerrianne would have been devastated if anything happened to her ma. Caoimhe couldn't do that to her.

"but I haven't finished with you little girl, or have ye forgotten yer vows to the cause"

"What the HELL is going on out here" came an angry female voice from the garage. Caoimhe suddenly felt hope spring up in her. Gemma. If she could get the son's out here quick enough then maybe she wouldn't be done for. Jimmy turned a sickly smile onto Gemma, who had enough intelligence to see it for exactly what it was. A mask, covering something purely evil. "Who are you?"

"Names Jimmy O'Phelan. Just came to pick up the lovely lass here"

Gemma's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Caoimhe. "you want to go with him Red?"

Caoimhe looked first at Gemma, then at Jimmy. If she said no and Jimmy did have Fiona then something bad would no doubt happen. If she said yes then she was leaving with Jimmy no matter what. Finally she nodded "I'm going. Gemma, get the boy's so I can say bye"

"No need fer that" Jimmy inserted smoothly "ye'll be back in no time lass"

Gemma however didn't need telling twice as she'd already gone inside. Jimmy's hands came up to grip Caoimhe's arms hard. "Little idiot" he hissed. Spinning her round. "No matter, after all yer one down, one to go huh?" Jimmy purred "where's Kerrianne, Caoimhe"

Caoimhe glared up at him, as his fingers moved from her arms to dig deep into her chin holding her face close to his own. "never gonna happen Jimmy"

Jimmy smirked "we'll see" he then shoved her to Leon and before Caoimhe could do much more she was forced into the black sedan. The car was pulling out of the lot as the son's finally came running from the club house. To late to do anything but watch as the car disappeared.

* * *

Of all the ways this could have played out what he had just witnessed was something Chibs had never in his right mind imagined could ever have occurred. He'd known that Kerrianne was going to be more than upset when she came back to the club house. Caoimhe was gone, back with Jimmy and she'd gone willingly. The hurricane of barely restrained female fury though was more than he'd ever thought to see from his daughter. She'd come flying into the bar, hair loose and eyes wild with unshed tears. Her skin was flushed angrily red as her dark eyes settled on Clay and narrowed. Chibs was about to get up and grab his daughter as he finally recognised the Larkin gene coming in to play with Kerrianne but he was to slow, Kerrianne grabbed an empty pint glass off the bar and threw it with all her might at Clay. He'd managed to duck out of the way of the glass but Kerrianne had followed it up by throwing herself at the older man. "ye piece of shit, ye let her go with that fucked up psycho, I'm gonna bloody kill ye"

Chib's blood ran cold as of all people in the bar Tig got to Kerrianne first, the sergeant at arms had never been a stable man and his job was to protect Clay at all costs, he shocked everyone though. Especially Chibs when instead of hurting Kerrianne he simply took the young girls arms and gently pulled her away. Lifting her up and depositing her in front of Chibs.

"Keep hold of her" he warned Chibs who nodded and wrapped an arm round the front of Kerrianne's shoulders holding her to his front. She was shaking in his grasp now, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Ye all let her go" she gasped. "she's gone"

"We'll get her back lass" Chibs muttered softly.

Kerrianne twisted her head to stare at him and his heart twisted slightly for the broken look of loss in his daughters. "Ye will?"

"I promise"

"She's coming back girly" Tig growled suddenly, drawing eyes back to him "even if I have to drag the bitch back by her hair"

Kerrianne looked over at him, something shifted in her eyes, something distinctly feminine as a look of understanding dawned on her face. She didn't say anything just nodded, then threw a glance over at Clay, the older man didn't look happy but he wasn't saying anything about the glass so all in all Chibs considered it a success. Kerrianne wiped her eyes with her sleeve then nodded and pulling out of Chib's arms she grabbed a piece of scrap paper from behind the bar and pulled a pen out from the bottom shelf of the bar. She scribbled something down and handed it over to Chib's "Jimmy owns this place, he thinks no one knows about it. That's where they'll be"

"You sure lass?"

Kerrianne nodded "positive"

* * *

Caoimhe sat rigidly in the chair the dark lighting of the bar just illuminating Jimmy. He'd brought her to a bar it was obviously Irish and owned by members of the true IRA. She had no chance of escape and she hadn't bothered to try, it would be suicide.

"Ye don't look quite right darling" Jimmy purred bending down to breath the words in Caoimhe's ear. She managed not to jerk herself away from him, forcing herself to stay still in the chair. "I don't like this country look"

"and I don't like you" Caoimhe couldn't help snapping out. Jimmy laughed and moved away from her. He beckoned Leon forward who threw some clothes at her. Caoimhe's lips pulled back in disgust as she felt the leather. "change. NOW" Jimmy commanded.

Caoimhe had spent to long with Jimmy to think she could win all of their disagreements. She knew how to pick her battles and this was one that was useless to fight against. So standing up she pulled off her denim jeans, plain tank top and old converse. "good girl" Jimmy praised, his voice low. Leon's lecherous face was dilated with lust and Caoimhe felt her stomach start to heave. She quickly pulled the skin tight leather on, grabbed the laces on the front that were pretending to be a button and pulled them tight. She then pulled on the black lace tank that did practically nothing to cover her. She took the shoes that Leon held out and slipped her feet into 5 inch black patent stiletto's.

"Hair down" Jimmy ordered.

Caoimhe reached up and pulled out the ponytail she'd hurriedly done that morning letting the mad waves of her hair down to fall around her shoulders. "much better, come here" Jimmy cooed biting her tongue hard Caoimhe walked steadily over to Jimmy who bent down in front of her and let his hands wander up her leather clad thighs, he stopped near the top of the trousers letting his fingers glide along the exposed skin. Smirking when Caoimhe couldn't help but tremble and try to pull away. Jimmy pulled out a knife sheath fastening it tight around her leg slipping in the wicked looking weapon.

He stood back up an pressed an open mouthed kiss onto Caoimhe who simply stood unresponsive. It visibly frustrated Jimmy but he managed to speak anyhow "when the son's get here to try and get ye back, yer to play yer usual part. I want ye behind me" he lurched forward grabbing the back of her hair and yanking her head back then pushed his face close to hers whispering "because Caoimhe, ye are mine now and forever, no matter how far ye run" he kissed her once more making Caoimhe scream and wriggle pushing at him to get away. Jimmy simply laughed and pushed her away from him making her stumble.

Caoimhe glared at him once she'd regained her balance. "I despise ye" she hissed "there's no power on this earth that'll make me yers once more"

"didn't I always teach ye not to threaten what ye couldn't go through with" Jimmy advised obviously unconcerned with her warnings.

"I will end ye Jimmy" Caoimhe said "it ain't a threat, simply a promise"

Jimmy did look at her this time "I believe ye actually think yer could do it. You have something though don't ye… something ye'll do anything to protect"

"yer a bastard Jimmy O'Phelan"

"insulting me Ma won't get ye anywhere Caoimhe sweetheart" clicking his fingers the door at the back of the bar was opened and another of Jimmy's men appeared pushing Fiona Larkin in front of him. She was pale and visibly furious. Obviously she wasn't here out of choice. "but threatening this Ma, well that will get me somewhere won't it"

The goon brought out a knife and held it to Fiona's neck pressing hard enough that Caoimhe was surprised that Fiona wasn't bleeding. It had the desired effect though, Caoimhe would do as she was told, not willingly, but she was out of other options. Jimmy must have seen it in her eyes because he snapped his fingers once more and Fiona was dragged out of the room as quickly as she'd been brought in "ye willing to play yet Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe looked over at him "do I have a choice?"

Jimmy smirked "good girl. Now go and wait fer my signal"

Caoimhe obeyed, knowing now wasn't the time to fight. She walked to the back of the bar and slipped into the booth, knowing the bar was dark enough to disguise her presence from anyone who was looking straight at her. She didn't have to wait long for what Jimmy wanted. The sons burst into the bar not half an hour after she'd sat down. The whole club had come, and none of them but clay looked anything other than pissed off. Tig, Opie and Chibs more so than any of the others.

Caoimhe couldn't really hear their words but got from the sons faces that they weren't really being placated by much of what Jimmy was saying. Especially from the shouts she heard from Tig and Chibs, demanding that she was returned along with Fiona. Jimmy had laughed at that, and simply carried on talking. Trying to slide out of trouble once more. He'd probably manage it as well, promise Clay a larger, bigger set of merchandise and at a lower fee. Clay wouldn't hesitate to trade Caoimhe for more money.

Caoimhe was still straining to hear what they were saying fifteen minutes later until obviously one of Jimmy's men said something explosive as Tig lurched forward stopped only by Opie and Jax both grabbing an arm. From the sudden movement of Jimmy's own arm the snap of his fingers and his signal for her to come like a good dog she guessed that the man had said something derogatory about her.

Sighing Caoimhe schooled her features in plain neutrality and slid out of the booth. She adjusted the lace of the top making sure it was high enough and her trousers low enough, she pushed the knife sheath into a better view and made sure the silver disk she wore around her neck was plainly visible before walking over to the son's and Jimmy.

All eyes swung to her, more than a few mouths dropping open in undisguised amazement. "See gentlemen, no cause fer alarm. No one's hurt a hair on the pretty lassies head"

Caoimhe just stared blankly ahead. Refusing to meet anyone's eye. Including Tig's when he pulled out of Opie and Jax's grip and came to stand straight in front of her with her 5 inch fuck me heels on she could practically look even 6'3 Tig straight in the eye, that didn't mean she would though. Jimmy didn't stop him coming closer so she guessed that this was just one more test.

"Fucking hell Caoimhe" Tig growled. "Ye look like a bloody crow eater"

"I look like I should" Caoimhe said without emotion making Jimmy smirk from his seat. Even though it was killing her inside. She knew that to Tig calling her a crow eater was a huge insult. He thought less than nothing of the girls who hung around in no clothes and to much make up. Using them for sex and nothing else.

"The fuck you do" Tig screamed reaching out to grab her. "your coming back with me"

Caoimhe couldn't do that however, and she knew that Jimmy wouldn't want anyone to touch her so she took a quick step backwards, moving to stand behind Jimmy's seat. "I go where Jimmy goes" she said. "I'm…" she tried she really did but she couldn't get the word out. Jimmy twisted to glare at her "Caoimhe" he said softly, his voice low but the warning clear to hear.

"I stay with Jimmy, do what Jimmy says because.." she swallowed and said steadily "I belong to him. I'm his."

Tig exploded once more "the fuck you are" he made to charge around to grab her once more, this time with more help from Chibs and Opie.

Pandemonium broke out in the bar with Jimmy getting up and coming to Caoimhe standing behind her. "First man comes near me Caoimhe, ye put that knife to his throat or I put it to Fiona's"

Caoimhe swallowed hard but nodded, grabbing the hunting knife from the sheath on her thigh and kicking off the high heeled shoes. She didn't care what the movies showed you fighting in heels was a sure fire way to break your neck and end up dead.

The first son to get through the line of Jimmy's men just so happened to be Jax and he was obviously not really seeing things clearly anymore, just wanting to hit things. So when he came at Caoimhe she doubted he was really noticing that it was herself he was trying to hit. Caoimhe ducked the first punch, bringing her own arm up to land on his jaw. Jax staggered back a bit the punch seemingly waking him slightly from the desire to fight, Caoimhe however had Jimmy's warning stuck in her head, as without giving Jax any warning she slipped behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck pressing the knife into the soft skin there.

"Caoimhe, what the fuck" Jax snapped, soon everyone noticing that Caoimhe had the blonde god like vice president by the neck.

"I'm sorry Jax" Caoimhe whispered. "but if I don't do you, he does Fiona. I can't let that happen"

She heard Jax's quick indrawn breath "that's what he uses" he said softly "as long as he's got Kerrianne or Fiona you're his"

"As long as he has one o' them" Caoimhe agreed "but when he doesn't" she whispered softly into his ear. "then trust me, Jimmy's end is gonna be me own doing"

"What can we do?"

"get Fiona away from him. Free me" she felt Jax nod minimally and with that she looked back over at Jimmy who was staring at her like she was prize horse who'd just won the grand national. "What do I do with him?" she asked.

Jimmy's grin widened "give him back" he said "after all there's no need fer blood shed"

Caoimhe released the knife from Jax's neck and pushed him forwards back to the sons. Jimmy reached out and grabbed Caoimhe's wrist pulling her into his side. His arm wrapping around her waist to let his hand rest possessively over the bare skin of her lower stomach fingers slipping under the waistband of her leather trousers. "good girl" he whispered into her ear, gently kissing the side of her head. Caoimhe managed to reign in the shiver and looked straight forward as Tig went pale once more, she finally managed to meet his eyes and frowned at him. Begging him with her eyes not to do anything.

"ye need to leave Clay. While the IRA are still willing t' deal with ye" Jimmy threatened. Clay who'd not joined in the fight but stood at the back watching nodded and motioned for the sons to leave. Reluctantly they started to. Tig however just stood glaring at Caoimhe. "I'll be back for you" he said to her.

Caoimhe didn't answer, didn't know how to just watched silently as Tig was dragged out of the bar by Opie. The last thing she managed to do was send a small smile to Chibs. Who was leaving with Jax. The blonde man nodded at her and her heart lightened slightly. Things might still just work out.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a slightly shorter chapter, as i've written the next one and couldn't find a good place to break it up other than here, which makes it slightly uneven, but ah well.  
****As always thanks to everyone who reads my story, and extra thanks to people who leave reviews :)  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Kerrianne was sat on Caoimhe's picnic table, her legs crossed underneath her Indian style as silent tears fell from her eyes to trail down her cheeks. As much as her Da had tried to tell her that this wasn't her fault Kerrianne knew it was. Everything that was happening and would happen from now on was all her own fault. She'd caused this to happen. After all it was her own stubborn insistence that had dragged Caoimhe half way around the world in the first place. She had been the one to issue that ultimatum in Belfast airport, come with me or not she was going. Caoimhe as always had followed her, protected her with no thought or regard to the trouble she would get in herself by doing that.

"Kerri?"

She somehow managed to focus her bleary vision to find Juice in front of her. The older man was maybe a few months younger than Caoimhe, but with the strange tattoo's covering his olive skinned head, Mohawk and puppy dog eyes he appeared to be closer to Kerrianne's age. Never mind the fact that most of the time the other bikers treated Juice like a mentally unstable teenager.

"You ok?" Kerrianne didn't answer and juice shook his head cursing himself softly under his breath "fucking stupid Juice, course your not alright. Your crying after all"

Kerrianne managed to drag a smile up at his self condemnation and panic, cutting into his still going ramblings "Juice, stop its alright".

Juice finally stopped babbling and stared at her, he nodded and let his eyes flick to the space beside her "can I sit?"

Kerrianne looked at him for a few more seconds, before nodding. Even though she was pretty sure there was enough room for him she shuffled to the side slightly anyhow. Juice slid into the space beside her, reaching out he tentatively took Kerrianne's hand and brought it over to his lap. "we'll get her back Kerri, we'll get both of them and you'll all be fine"

Kerrianne looked down at their linked hands, it was strange but their skin seemed almost the same colour. It felt good though. The heat of his skin on hers, he had calluses on his palms that felt rough against the soft skin of her own hands. His hands were used to doing hard manual work and probably not just as a mechanic. Kerrianne looked up once more into Juice's face, however he was no longer looking at her.

"Juice?"

"Yeah"

"Thank ye. I know ye'll all try and get them back"

"No trying involved Kerri. We will" Juice insisted "You should have seen Jax when we got back, and Tig I've never seen him like that, all caught up over a woman, and only one woman come to that. Seeing Caoimhe dressed up like that, fight like that…"

"FIGHT" Kerrianne shrieked ripping her hand away from Juice's as his face managed to pale a good few shades. She jumped up from the picnic table, her eyes fastening on Juice's as he tried hard to avoid looking at her "What fight? Who fought?"

Juice continued trying to avoid her, and somehow managed to pale another few shades leaving him looking as white as any Irish man. "I don't… I mean…"

"Juice ye better fucking tell me what the hell ye mean" Kerrianne warned.

Juice swallowed nervously "I thought… I mean didn't Chibs tell you?"

"Aye he told me he'd gone and ye'd found them. Caoimhe and me ma, but that was it"

"Well yeah" Juice stuttered "that's what happened"

Kerrianne's eyes narrowed dangerously as she leant forward grabbed the edges of Juice's cut and yanked. Not ready for this the older man came quickly off the picnic bench stumbling slightly trying to keep on his feet.

"What. Fight. Juice?"

Juice frowned and looked around desperately trying to find one of his brothers to come and rescue him, but they were all suspiciously absent. Eventually not knowing what else he was meant to do he managed to tell her. This time he told her everything about what had really happened at the bar, by the end it was Kerrianne who had paled dramatically. Her face leached of all colour, and he knees had weakened to the point that she was shaking and would quite possibly have fallen if it wasn't for Juice. Who seeing the girl wobbling had switched her hands from his cut to his hands on her arms. He gently turned her around and sat her back down on the picnic bench. "breath Kerrianne, it'll be alright"

Kerrianne shook her head numbly "nothings alright Juice. Nothing's ever alright"

The tears were rebuilding in Kerrianne's eyes and Juice after fighting with himself for a few moments wrapped his arms around her, letting Kerrianne fall into his chest, her sobs starting in earnest now as juice held her tight in the middle of the yard.

* * *

Caoimhe woke screaming, her legs tangled in the thin sheet over her bed and her eyes wide. The nightmare had gone though, leaving her panting with silent sobs. No matter how much she tried to remember all that was left of the dream was the feeling of untold terror planted deep in her stomach. Knowing she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon she leant forwards and untangled her legs from the vice like grip of the plain white sheet and slid out of bed going for the door.

Someone would have heard her scream but even so there didn't look to be any visible people around the entrance to her room, in the back of the bar. She wouldn't risk going far but the sticky layer of sweat still coating her skin had to go. The shared bathroom was down the hall from Caoimhe's room and she got there still without meeting anyone, she wasn't dumb enough to think there was no one watching her though. It seemed Jimmy's goons had finally learnt how to be stealthy.

The bathroom was filthy and probably contained things that even Caoimhe didn't want to think about, even so she stripped off and quickly got under the spray of the shower, turning it to boiling only resulted in the water trickling out so slowly as to be useless so sighing she turned it right down to be battered by freezing water. Strangely enough the cold water didn't bother her over much, the blast of the spray clearing out the final parts of horror from the corners of her mind. She scrubbed the layer of sweat from her skin, and did the best she could of washing her hair with nothing but water and soap.

She was dressed again and trying to see anything in the dirt encrusted mirror when the door opened and the large male figure came in. Tensing Caoimhe span round to see who had been sent to drag her back to that square box of a room, her body tensing even more when she recognised the man.

"Tig! What the hell are ye doing here?"

"taking you back" he growled reaching out for her. "fuck Caoimhe come on"

She shook her head rapidly, "no. I can't go. Fiona"

"We're gonna get her" Tig insisted, reaching for her once more.

"I ain't leaving till I've seen her leave" Caoimhe insisted.

Tig growled again under his breath before simply deciding to over power her and throw Caoimhe over his shoulder. Caoimhe though had been anticipating this move, after all he'd done it once before. While he was lifting her she aimed a solid kick at his stomach winding him enough for her to fall back to the floor. Caoimhe quickly got back to her feet and backed herself up towards the wall, as Tig who'd recovered his breath glared dangerously at her. "that wasn't wise Caoimhe"

"Ye aren't taking me from here Tig. Not without Fiona"

Tig took another step forward, then another until he was only inches from her own body. Her own skin was starting to tingle from the proximity to him, unable to fight the spell he seemed to exert over her.

"You can and will be leaving with me Irish" his hands reached out to lock onto her upper arms, hard. She'd bruise and Jimmy would have to be blind not to see the marks and from the look in Tig's eyes he knew that.

"Tig this can't happen" Caoimhe whispered as the biker changed his grip to her hips and dragged her forward the final inches to his body "I'm Jimmy's" she whispered, trying desperately to make herself move away from him, or at least make him angry enough to let go of her. "I've belonged to Jimmy since I was 13 years old and I always will while he holds what I love"

Instead of getting him to release her hearing Jimmy's name come from her lips only made Tig's eyes narrow and face darken in rage as he bent down to press a burning kiss on her lips, forcing her mouth open he slid his tongue into her mouth demanding that she answer him.

"You belong to me" he rasped out as he let her mouth go free.

Caoimhe shook her head "I don't" she said breathlessly. "I can't" her resolve though was hanging by a thread, a very thin thread that she knew if Tig pushed would break completely and she'd end up pressed up against the wall doing something she ought but probably wouldn't regret. "Tig, ye don't understand. Jimmy.."

"Shut up Irish" he demanded once more, his lips coming down to press against hers once more, his long legs pushing her backwards until she was exactly where she'd predicated. Pressed up against the wall of the dirty bars bathroom. Trapped between the cold tile wall, and the equally hard, burning up body of Tig.

Caoimhe didn't know how far they would have got if the door to the bathroom hadn't opened once more. Yanking herself away from Tig she stared across the room to the blank face of Jax Teller. "Caoimhe, we've got her, Fiona. Come on"

"Ye've got Fiona?" She asked confused. That should have been impossible, to get Fiona away from Jimmy. Surely they would have been asleep in the same room. How did the sons get her out of this bar. "how?"

"Maybe later Caoimhe, when we're all out of here"

"Out of here…" Caoimhe muttered still not sure what was going on. As it turned out though it didn't matter as Tig simply got bored of waiting and scooped her up into his arms once more and carried her out of the bar with Jax following them. Caoimhe was dropped to the ground around the corner to the bar, a 'cage' was sat idling at the side, sure enough Fiona's face was visible in back seat. No longer so bothered about the how Caoimhe ran forward and threw herself into the back seat beside Fiona Larkin, wrapping her arms around the older woman who quickly embraced her back.

"good friends ye've made yerself here Caoimhe"

"I'm so sorry Fiona, I should never have let her come here. Now both of ye are in danger"

Fiona gently put her hand on Caoimhe's cheek, shaking her head at the younger woman. "silly lass, ye don't even realise how much ye save us both everyday"

Caoimhe frowned confused once more, but couldn't answer as Jax slid into the drivers seat with Tig entering the passenger side. "lets move then ladies" Jax snapped flooring the accelerator sending them speeding back towards Charming. Caoimhe sat silently in the back seat, her fingers laced with Fiona's as she stared hard at the back of Tig's curly haired head. The unwilling words floating up to the front of her mind. He had saved her.

* * *

Chib's was stood in the lot of Teller Morrow the flood lights turned on illuminating the concrete lot. Beside him Kerrianne stood with her hand linked with his own. Around them the other sons were slouched around, all waiting to see if the returning Jax and Tig had succeeded.

Chibs would admit to himself that he was more than a bit worried about either option. Kerrianne would be crushed if her Ma and Caoimhe weren't returned to her, but on the other hand he hadn't seen Fiona since he left Ireland all those years ago. He knew he'd changed since then but had she, what had all those years with Jimmy done to the woman who legally was still his wife.

Apparently he was about to find out as the car pulled into the lot with four passengers. Kerrianne gasped as the back door was thrown open and Caoimhe got out. The young woman was pale and drawn, dressed in only a thin white vest and a small pair of grey shorts but she was there and that seemed to be enough for Kerrianne. She let go of Chib's hand and ran at Caoimhe. Chibs almost smiled to himself as Caoimhe met her halfway both girls wrapping their arms around the other, dropping to their knee's on the floor looking like they would never let go of each other ever again.

Tig and Jax got out of the front and then the final door was opened and there she was. Fiona Larkin. Chib's stood frozen as he stared at his wife. Her eyes finding his own. She hadn't changed all that much, her skin still smooth, hair still wild and untamed, eyes dark as storm clouds. She lifted one side of her mouth in a half smile at him, until finally Chib's could move stalking forward to drag her into his arms. Fiona's breath left her as her own arms went around her husband. A man who's comfort she had missed for to many years.

Another arm went around them and Chib's looked down to find his daughter, released from Caoimhe she'd come to hug both of her parents. Caoimhe herself was stood slightly to the side staring at the reunited family with silent tears gathering in her eyes. Over the top of his wife and daughters heads he nodded at her mouthing "thank ye lass"

She smiled slightly and nodded back at him, before Tig came up behind her his hands landing on her shoulders squeezing. Chibs watched as Caoimhe looked up over her shoulder at the taller man. Chib's wasn't sure what passed between them in that look but whatever it was obviously meant something important to them as Caoimhe reached up and laced her fingers through one of the hands Tig had on her shoulders allowing the older man to lead her away from the garage lot towards the club house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the second part of the previous chapter, hopefully its been edited as every time i tried to save it on doc manager it said error!  
Thanks as always to all the reviewers, readers and followers of my story. I'm glad that people are still enjoying it.  
**

* * *

Caoimhe laid out on Tig's bed wearing only one of his large abandoned SAMCRO t-shirts and her panties. Tig was beside her all but naked apart from his boxers and the leather cuffs on his wrists that he never seemed to remove no matter where he was. She idly wondered if he'd take them off is she offered to get in the shower with him, after all leather and water didn't really mix. Tig had a smouldering cigarette in his mouth and was using his other hand to drag his fingers through Caoimhe's loose hair. They were both silent and had been ever since they came into his room. Instead choosing to speak with their bodies.

"I still have to get him Tig" Caoimhe eventually whispered.

Tig looked down at her "I know Irish" he crushed the end of the cigarette in the ash tray by his bed and looked down at her. "this time though, your going to let us help"

Caoimhe met his eyes across the bed, and finally she nodded. After all going it alone hadn't gone so brilliantly so far. She would still be stuck with Jimmy, split up from Kerrianne with Fiona hostage if it wasn't for the sons. She owed them, she owed Tig some sort of version of the truth. If not all of it. "Aye, I need yer help"

"You going to answer my questions this time?"

Caoimhe nodded and rolled over so she was resting on her stomach looking down at Tig. "I'll answer whatever ye want"

Tig's hand gripped her chin tilting her head down to his own so he could kiss her roughly. "good girl"

"Goes both ways though Tig" Caoimhe said staring straight at him "ye have to tell me what's going on with this club. Think ye can do that?"

Tig was silent for a moment before finally he nodded. "alright. Fair's fair. You'll get your truth Irish, like it or not" Tig then pushed himself further up in the bed so he was leaning against the wall, Caoimhe rolled back over onto her back letting her head rest on Tig's lap. His hand going absently back to her hair, which for some reason he seemed to have a fascinated love of. "tell me about Jimmy"

"What do ye want to know?"

"How'd you get mixed up with the IRA"

Caoimhe snorted and reached over her head for the cigarette pack on the dresser. Lighting up she handed it to Tig who took it silently as she lit another for herself. "I wasn't ever not involved in the IRA. Me family were connected, well connected. It was always expected that I'd join, probably marry into it as well"

"and Jimmy?"

"that's more complicated" Caoimhe said, inhaling deeply from the cigarette. "When I was a kid I grew up next door to Fiona, Chibs and Kerrianne. She was always like a little sister to me, more so when Chibs got himself excommunicated. Then 10 years ago, I was 14, something happened to my family… a bomb, my ma, sister and brother were in the car when it exploded…" Tig's hand tightened in her hair and his thumb brushed her brow "the names on your ribs?"

"the top ones are me family, yes" Caoimhe paused, still not overly familiar talking about her family. Swallowing she got rid of the butt of her cigarette and managed to continue "Me ma and sister died instantly, Brendan me brother he got thrown from the car knocked himself up pretty bad. He's blind now and senseless most of the time. It killed me father to loose ma, and I was left the one person still sane in the once powerful Ciaragain family. My uncle Cillian, he was me ma's older brother. He's the one who took me to Jimmy. Jimmy offered me what at that point sounded to good to be true, revenge and the truth. A chance to fight and not end up like my family. I grabbed it not realising that I'd trap myself for ever by doing so" Caoimhe smiled darkly "after all once ye dance with the devil ye can't get out o' hell"

Tig had finished his second cigarette by this point and he suddenly stared straight down at Caoimhe, his eyes holding her own. "What are you and Jimmy?"

"What do ye mean?"

"Your relationship Caoimhe? What are you together?"

Caoimhe's hand automatically came up to her neck where the silver necklace still hung. Tig's eyes followed the movement his eyes darkening when he saw the silver disk around her neck.

"we're stuck together" Caoimhe eventually whispered "he needs me and I need him"

"what the fuck for?" Tig demanded.

Caoimhe shook herself as if coming out of a trance "I'm a weapon Tig, a useful one that most men don't see coming, after all men in our circles don't tend to see women as a threat. It gives me the upper hand and Jimmy a winning percentage. In return he gave me a purpose, he kept me away from the council after my family and let me stay with Kerrianne"

"yet he uses Kerrianne like a hostage"

Caoimhe scowled "I never said it was perfect" she snapped "its dysfunctional, damaging and its probably gonna kill me, I hate him most of the time…"

"most of the time?"

Caoimhe sighed and suddenly sat up, pulling herself out of contact from Tig. "I do hate him Tig, I hate what he's done to Kerrianne's life, what he's done to me own. Even so to hate someone so fully it takes a lot of energy, sometimes I just don't have the energy to hate him anymore"

From behind her Caoimhe could feel Tig's eyes narrow once more and his anger build. It seemed they were never going to manage to have a calm discussion about Jimmy. "He kept you prisoner all this time Irish, he's used you and trapped the people you love, how can you do anything other than hate him"

"I told ye Tig" Caoimhe said "he gave me purpose. He put a gun in my hand and showed me how to use it, he may have trapped me but he also freed me. He freed me from having to open my legs and pray for a man to save me from the life of a woman in the IRA"

Tig's hands grabbed her shoulders once more and spun her round on the bed so she was facing him once more, her chest pressed up against his own. "you don't need that option anymore" he growled "ain't no one touching you but me"

Caoimhe smiled sadly and let her hand gently rest on the side of Tig's face "ye asked fer the truth"

"and now I'm telling you" he warned grasping her own face in his larger hands "no one's touching you ever again but me"

Caoimhe nodded "this mean yer gonna try and take me gun away?"

Tig smirked and leant down to bite at her ear, neglecting to answer her question he simply lowered her back down to the bed his lips claiming her own.

Sometime later with both of them naked once more Caoimhe rolled over to look up at Tig's face, his eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. Line's radiated from the corner of his eyes yet detracted nothing from the somewhat rugged, dangerous and fairly lethal aura he projected to everyone around him. Scars littered his arms, and chest, carefully she reached out and traced the one on his ribs, going around towards his back "what happened?"

Tig's eyes flicked open to look down where her finger was, "bullet caught me, nothing serious" his own hand went to her naked back "yours?"

Caoimhe bit her lip "the scattered ones are from a blast. I was caught in the radius of a bomb, shrapnel and debris caught my side"

"and this?" Tig said, dragging his finger down the long thin incision like scar that ran from the top of her spine to the bottom.

"knife" Caoimhe said simply, at Tig's raised eyebrow she relented and said "I disobeyed an order, one that nearly got Kerri killed. Punishment was dealt out"

Tig's hand spread out on her back, "why did ye disobey?"

Caoimhe snorted "I was 18, thought I was clever and was fed up of being ordered around. So I snuck out on guard duty, regretted it ever since"

Tig didn't ask anything else, and Caoimhe let her head fall back to his chest, staying silent in his arms for a few more minutes "Tig?"

His eyes flicked open carefully "what Irish?"

"I gave ye the truth, now I want yers. Why do ye flinch every time Opie comes near me or yerself, and what the hell happened to fracture this club?"

Tig went very still "go down that path Irish and there's no coming back"

Caoimhe stared at him moving her hand to trail her fingers down the side of his face, "seems I've already gone down plenty of paths I couldn't return from, what harm will one more do aye?"

Without looking at her, instead keeping his eyes firmly planted on the ceiling Tig slowly managed to get out what had really happened to Donna, how he had been the one that night to pull the trigger on an innocent woman, depriving two children of their mother and a husband of his wife. Then the fact that Jax had found out that Clay was the one who ordered the hit on Opie. It had ruptured the trust that the club was built on. The idea that one brother stood beside the next one until the end.

When he was finished Caoimhe pushed herself up into a sitting position dragging the sheet with her so she was fairly well covered. She stared straight down at Tig, seeing in his eyes that he expected her to run, to leave. To judge him as the monster that he was used to believing himself to be. "Doors over there" he muttered.

"I asked ye for the truth Tig, and ye gave me it. I'm not saying its good or that I agree with what happened, but if I left ye now I'd be a hypocrite"

Tig looked over at her, surprise evident on his face, it was the first time she'd seen an emotion on his face that wasn't anger or lust. He pushed himself up as well, putting his face close to her own. "I'm a monster Caoimhe"

"No Tig ye ain't. Yer a pawn. Unless ye want to call me a monster fer all the men I've killed for Jimmy?"

Tig sneered at that "Your no monster Irish. Ye just served a dick"

Caoimhe smirked "as do you.. babe" Tig raised one eyebrow at the endearment but let it go, which Caoimhe took as making progress. "way I see it were both damaged, both done things we regret and I'm gonna make up fer mine or try to by freeing those I love. I suggest ye put what ye've done behind ye and instead try and be something else from now on"

"I don't know how to be anything else than this" Tig muttered "and I don't know if I want to"

"Well ye saved me" Caoimhe insisted. "ye came after me, it's a step" Tig squirmed obviously uncomfortable with gratitude. Which was good as Caoimhe wasn't comfortable showing it. "lets just take it from there, from here"

Tig looked at her, his eyes narrowing suddenly "this doesn't mean we have to be touching in public and shit" he warned.

Caoimhe laughed dropping back to lay on her back "don't worry I ain't planning on jumping ye in front of yer mates"

Tig snorted and laid down beside her "Good… I ain't good with relationships Irish. I'm cranky, mean and rude. To old to change now as well, probably gonna fuck this up everyday and need you to make it right, I ain't good at saying I'm wrong and I've never said sorry to anyone in my life. Your really think your up to all that"

Caoimhe just smirked "Tigger as long as ye let me keep my gun I'll be happy"

* * *

Caoimhe emerged from Tig's room the next morning with her hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head, one of Tig's shirts on and the same small grey shorts. She was yawning and walking through the bar when she felt eyes on her turning she met those of the bald headed man she'd walked straight into on her first week here. Happy. He was staring straight at her, seemingly unfazed at being caught staring. Caoimhe stared straight back raising one eyebrow in question "problem?"

He got slowly to his feet, power was visible in every movement of his body as he stalked towards her getting just to close to be comfortable making her look up at him. "I saw you fight half sack"

"I remember" Caoimhe said when he didn't continue.

"You fight good for a girl" he continued when Caoimhe would have taken insult at the 'girl' comment "you drop your arm to quickly though after a overhead assault, if the prospect had seen it he could have brained you without much problem"

"Is that right" she snapped.

Happy just shrugged "it wasn't a insult little girl, just a fact. You can fix it easy enough"

Caoimhe stared up at him, an idea forming in her head that she was pretty sure Tig would despise as would probably most of the sons, but if it would help her against Jimmy then she was willing to put up with anger. "know a lot about fighting do you?"

Happy's face closed down even more and he took a step back, obviously on the defensive now as well "a bit" he edged.

Caoimhe smirked and this time it was her who edged into his personal space. Without warning she launched her fist towards Happy's face, he instinctively grabbed her wrist spun her round and locked her in against his body. Caoimhe laughed "I'd say more than a bit"

Happy pushed her away from him, the little Irish witch not even stumbling as she spun to face him once more. He'd been played and he knew it. She'd done that on purpose expecting him to react, just to prove her point. Then she went and said something else he just wasn't expecting. The little witch was just full of shocks.

"train me"

Happy frowned "train you?"

Caoimhe nodded "aye, I've been out of the ring fer to long. Gotten sloppy, ye obviously aren't sloppy and I can't afford to be. So train me"

Happy sneered "I haven't got time to train little girls"

Caoimhe stared hard at him. "One session" she insisted "just give me one session. I flake or bail and I'll leave ye alone. If I pass however, and deal with what ye give me ye agree and train me"

Happy stared down at her equally as hard, sizing her up. The little witch was tall for a woman and had muscle in her arms and legs. Probably had more at one time but she was right she'd been idle for to long. He'd seen her fight the prospect and she had natural talent and a rhythm that was unusual to find in a girl. She also had that special untrainable 'instinct' the one that made a person a killer. The one that you either had or not. It couldn't be trained into you, the instinct was that of a person who would finish you off, would pull the trigger on you. She had it he was sure of that. Finally he nodded "one session. You come through it without complaining and I'll do it"

Caoimhe smiled "when do we start?"

"Now little witch, change and get outside"

Caoimhe nodded and took off to Tig's room once more. He watched her go, unable to help his interest in her. She was different from any other girls he'd met. In a way she reminded him on his ma. Steel in her spine the ability to go to places that most people ran from. Caoimhe would stand up to her demons, fight them, and she'd most probably win. The girl was interesting, she had depth which was a rare thing in this environment. He'd train her, of that much he was certain, he was just as certain that no matter what he threw at her she'd do it.

* * *

She was exhausted, as she'd imagined Happy hadn't let up for almost 2½ hours. Muscles Caoimhe had forgotten existed ached, and her head was spinning. She could do with going back to bed again and sleeping for the next week. She'd done it though, she could tell from the impressed glint in Happy's eyes as he'd nodded once at her before informing her that he'd do what she wanted.

Now Caoimhe was slouched over the picnic bench, she'd shed her vest leaving her just in her sports bra and low slung jogging pants. The sounds of the garage moving around her were almost soothing. Tig had of course had an embolism when he'd found the pair of them earlier but even he'd eventually been persuaded to see the usefulness in having Caoimhe fighting fit again.

"Ye look destroyed"

Caoimhe turned her head to look at the smirking face of Kerrianne as she sat down on the bench opposite Caoimhe. "So would yerself if ye'd just done what I've done"

Kerrianne grinned "Caoimhe…"

"ain't no need for it Kerri" Caoimhe said interrupting her "anyhow wasn't even me who got her out. It was Jax and Tig"

"that's not what I meant" Kerrianne insisted. "ye went back. Ye went with him, why?"

Caoimhe sighed before pushing up to sit with her elbows resting on the top of the benches table, her chin resting on his hands. "yer not gonna like any answer I give Kerri, so lets leave it aye"

Kerrianne shook her head "ye have to stop it Caoimhe, I can't live with the knowledge that ye'll sacrifice yerself for me"

"Well ye managed alright for 10 years" Caoimhe snapped. Regretting her words instantly when Kerrianne flinched like Caoimhe had hit her. "I didn't mean that lass"

"Aye" Kerrianne muttered "ye did, and I don't blame ye"

Caoimhe reached over and grabbed Kerrianne's hands "enough Kerri, ye said yer don't want me sacrificing myself and I won't alright. Me and Tig, we made a deal. The sons are gonna help"

Kerrianne suddenly beamed "ye swear"

"aye I swear" before Kerrianne could continue though Caoimhe tightened her grip on the younger girls hands "but now I have to make a deal with ye"

"what?"

"If I give up the self sacrificing, ye have to give up the drama and guilt ridden teenage angst. No one's ever blamed ye about me. apart from yerself. It needs to stop"

Kerrianne stared straight over at Caoimhe neither girl saying anything for a few moments before Kerrianne pulled her hands free and came over to Caoimhe's side of the bench sitting down beside her she wrapped her arms round Caoimhe's neck. Caoimhe returned her hug, holding onto the younger girl protectively.

"I promise" Kerrianne whispered in her ear.

Caoimhe smiled into her hair. Noticing with a half eye Chibs going over to a new van, pulled into the garage on the tow earlier the sons were only just getting around to moving it. Caoimhe wouldn't know later what made her suddenly wary, she just felt wrong, then abruptly the whole world erupted into flames.

Caoimhe watched in horror as Chibs jumped from the van screaming 'bomb' and then the van was exploding. Out of inbuilt instinct Caoimhe threw Kerrianne down to the floor throwing her own body over the young girl.

The echo of the explosion rang in everyone's ears as slowly the world righted itself and the flames pulled back to simply angrily eat at the van. Kerrianne screamed as Caoimhe moved away and spun to stare at the prone body of Chibs.

Kerrianne pulled away and ran to his body where from no where Tara had appeared, she was a doctor and a good one. She'd fix him. Caoimhe needed her to fix him.

Ears ringing she jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up to find Tig. His fingers digging into the skin of her shoulder. Ignoring the rules they'd made only hours before Caoimhe let herself lean against him. Her head going to his shoulder. Tig put one arm around her waist holding her there as through the ringing in her ears Caoimhe heard the screaming wail of sirens.

It took no time at all for Chibs to be loaded into a ambulance, Kerrianne and Fiona beside him. Kerrianne meeting Caoimhe's eyes over the lot. Caoimhe smiled slightly and Kerrianne managed to drag one up from somewhere before the doors to the back of the ambulance slammed shut and it roared out of the yard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, life suddenly got really hectic. Hopefully though it has now slowed down for a bit and I can go back to writing.  
****Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Love to my faithful reviewers this one is for you all! **

* * *

Gemma watched Tara's face closely as Jax gave her one last aggravated kiss on her cheek and disappeared inside to talk to the rest of the guys. No doubt Clay would be pushing for retaliation, fuck she loved that man but sometimes his brain didn't think none to clearly. After all why plant a car bomb and not a building bomb. Unless he was leading them, her boys into doing something could get them in trouble.

Tara was glaring down at her and Gemma had a horrible feeling that the girl was about to say something that would get her nose broken on purpose this time.

"these people who planted the bomb, they the same who attacked you?"

Gemma inhaled deeply on her cigarette, raising one eyebrow "could be"

Tara paused for a few more seconds before erupting "you know what, this could have been stopped, what if this would have never happened if you'd told someone, if you'd gotten over yourself and told someone about what happened to you"

Gemma was seriously contemplating knocking the woman on her ass, Tara's eyes though seemed to have wandered once more, instead focusing on something behind Gemma that had got her attention.

"You trusting that one?"

Gemma turned to look at who Tara was talking about, red was stood close to Tig. Her forehead pressed against his chest, hands on his hips as one of Tig's hands rested on the back of her neck. Whatever was going on there was something she'd be watching. Carefully.

"Girls hard" Gemma finally said.

"She's Irish?"

Gemma nodded as the pair separated, Tig going inside as well. Red spun and let her eyes rest on Gemma and Tara. "She's IRA" Gemma muttered. She was a lot more than that as well Gemma was willing to bet.

As red walked over Gemma's brain was still running a thousand miles an hour. She stopped in front of the two older woman, looking over at Tara offering her a small smile. "Ye must be Tara? I'm Caoimhe"

"I am, Jax mentioned you"

Caoimhe snorted and dropped down onto the bench next to Gemma who offered her the pack of smokes. Caoimhe gratefully took one, not even caring that her habit was picking up great amounts of steam once more.

"Thanks"

"No problem Red"

"So I'm guessing ye know where the hospital is?"

Gemma nodded "Tara works there. She'll take you"

Caoimhe looked up at Tara, silently repeating Gemma's statement as a question. Tara nodded though "it's fine, I'll take you. Have a shift soon anyhow"

"thanks" Caoimhe said simply crushing the end of the cigarette and inclining her head to Gemma. "always a pleasure"

Gemma just smirked at her as Caoimhe followed Tara to the cutlass. Caoimhe grinned "nice ride"

Tara glared "you want a ride or not?" Caoimhe just nodded "then get in"

* * *

It was early morning when Caoimhe finally managed to get back out of the hospital. She'd been awake all night trying to soothe Kerrianne who had eventually managed to fall asleep, curled up with her head on Caoimhe's leg.

She left Kerrianne with her Ma, transferring the sleeping girl to her Ma's shoulder when Juice arrived and said he'd been sent to transport Caoimhe back to the clubhouse. Apparently she was needed. She'd kissed Fiona's cheek and managed to summon up one more reassuring smile before following Juice out of the hospital. In the fresh morning air she took her first fully relaxed breath of air since the night before when the darkness had erupted into flames. She'd then took the spare helmet from Juice and climbed on quickly behind him as he rammed the bike into gear and took off back to the clubhouse.

Caoimhe hopped off the back of Juice's bike smiling at him and handing back the helmet. Juice grinned straight back at her.

"Irish"

She turned at the shout to find Tig and the other son's coming out of the clubhouse. She walked over to them "he's alright, still unconscious but stable. All things considered it could o' been a hell of a lot worse"

Clay nodded at her and Tig reached out to grab her arm and yank her to him. He did no more than stand menacingly next to her, but Caoimhe was almost grateful for just that much. "Fucking mick, what the hell"

Caoimhe turned to glare at Clay planning on tell everyone just what she thought of that name if anyone dared use it again, but her anger fell away when she realised they'd meant it almost literally.

Eddie was walking into the yard, towards the sons. Pulling away from Tig she pushed out of the group of sons and ran at him. Eddie's face relaxed slightly as he caught the red headed whirlwind.

"thank fucking jaysus" he muttered "I'd heard Jimmy.."

Caoimhe pulled back slightly to kiss him gently "he did" she grinned "can't keep me contained fer long though Eddie. Should know that by now"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clay suddenly growled from behind them. Eddie let go fully of Caoimhe who stayed next to her friend. "ain't such a good plan being here in broad daylight"

"Thought it might be wise, come see what all the noise was about last night" Eddie drawled.

"accident" Clay snapped, obviously not willing to have that conversation. It was stupid though, Eddie had been raised in the same neighbourhood hell the same street that Caoimhe had been. They'd grown up with guns, bombs and fighting. Eddie would recognise the smell just as much as she did. Proven by his raised eyebrow as he looked down at Caoimhe "accident hey Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe shrugged looking over at the blackened wreck of the once car. "sodium nitrate" she said softly "hurts like a son of a bitch"

Eddie's eyes softened as he look down at Caoimhe, his hand absently going to her side and the her ribs "aye, I remember" he whispered, then looked back at Clay. "grew up in Ireland, both of us did, we'd know that smell anywhere. Smell of our fucked up childhood"

Jax cut in before Clay could go and say something even more argumentative "we're dealing with the problem"

"aye well ye better. Last thing any of us needs is the FED's coming around"

"ain't going to get that far" Clay insisted.

Eddie didn't look convinced but then Caoimhe wouldn't take Clay's word for anything either, she'd trust him as far as she could throw him, which wouldn't be far. Eddie yanked on her hand once and she nodded moving away from the sons with him, glaring at Tig as he made to follow the pair of them.

"this bomb, it going to be a problem Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe shook her head "it wasn't Jimmy if that's what ye mean" Caoimhe looked up at Eddie "ye still shagging that blonde bitch Eddie?"

He scowled "bloody hell Caoimhe, yer language is shite"

"learnt from the best yer Irish bastard"

Eddie laughed and finally he nodded "aye I'm still shagging her"

"might want to reconsider that arrangement" Caoimhe offered reaching into his jeans pocket she snatched his packet of cigarettes before he could move away and stuck the last one in her mouth holding her hand out for a lighter which he gave her with a long suffering sigh. "her white supremist father just tried to blow up this club, with me, Kerrianne and Fiona inside" Eddie paled at that and Caoimhe nodded "ye know what would happen to the pair of them and anyone connected to them if Jimmy found out he'd nearly succeeded in killing us all?"

Eddie snatched the cigarette out of Caoimhe's mouth and sucked hard on it, Caoimhe let him. He needed the nicotine more than she did. "he'd gut us all"

"exactly. So Eddie fer gods sake find someone else to warm yer bed. I like ye with yer guts inside ye skinny ass body"

"aye, I like them there as well" He looked down at her a calculating look in his eyes that Caoimhe didn't think she was going to like. "want to come back to my bed Caoimhe, way I remember ye looked pretty good without yer clothes on"

"Aye I did, seems though way I remember it, it was being in yer bed is what started me off on not looking so pretty anymore"

Eddie's smile vanished as he gently traced his finger down her back once more and the long scar there, "Ye know I never forgave myself fer that"

Caoimhe took his hand squeezing it "and ye know I never blamed yer, it was me own fault fer letting ye drag me off and leaving them on there own" she leant herself against his side letting her head drop down onto Eddie's shoulder. "anyhow, lovely as that offer is, I'm leaning in a different direction recently"

Eddie snorted "aye I'd noticed, do ye really think he reckons he can kill me with only the limited power of his brain"

Caoimhe looked curiously over to where Eddie was staring to see Tig still stood glaring at the pair of them. She snorted and whacked Eddie's chest pulling away from him. "ye better hope that's as close as he tries to get to ye Eddie"

"I'm not scared of ye hairy biker play thing Caoimhe"

Caoimhe smirked "but yer scared of me aye?"

Eddie narrowed his eyes at her "good reason to be haven't I, since ye had a tendency to try and rip me balls off every time ye decided I'd offended ye. Which happened a lot when we were teenagers"

Caoimhe shrugged "I couldn't help that ye were a clot headed idiot boy. Didn't anyone ever tell ye not to insult a girl in her prom dress, especially one who carries a gun under her prom dress"

"I didn't insult ye" Eddie growled.

"Ye really want to start that argument up again?" Caoimhe asked raising one eyebrow. Eddie pouted like a little child "ye were the one brought it up" he muttered, Caoimhe decided to let that one go. Instead leaning up to kiss him once more. "aye well I'm old enough to kiss ye instead now. Ye need to get gone though, Clay was right ye shouldn't be here in the daylight"

Eddie nodded, gently cupping the side of her face. "stay safe Caoimhe, ye know where I am, ye need anything ye get over there"

"I know Eddie"

She watched him go once more, his lanky frame turning the corner to the entrance to the garage. Then sighing she went to go deal with Tig and his inevitable questions.

* * *

Caoimhe pulled the pick up into the space next to Gemma's mustang. Gemma and Tara were stood in the lot to a large warehouse. Gemma had rang Caoimhe only 30 minutes previously giving her a long list of directions and telling her to meet them there, and bring her gun. Curious Caoimhe had agreed and set off. She had to admit that there was more than a small amount of curiosity, after all she hadn't really expected the matriarch of the son's to invite her to the parking lot of the son's porn enterprise.

She slid out of the pick up walking up to the two women "want to explain what the hell yer doing here?"

Gemma smirked "the good doctor here's decided she wants to learn to shoot"

Caoimhe looked over at Tara, she had sunglasses on covering up her eyes and most of her emotions, but her mouth was set in determination "ye sure about that doc?"

Tara nodded "I need to feel safe again, I want to do this"

Caoimhe shrugged "fair enough, ye got a piece"

Tara awkwardly held up the small 38 revolver. Gemma had a slightly bigger gun, and Caoimhe was pretty sure the older matriarch would now how to use it. "so ye want me to teach her?"

Gemma watched levelly at Caoimhe for a moment "What I want red is to see some of those mad skills you claim to have?"

Caoimhe laughed and pointed over at the container where Gemma had hung a poster of some porn bitch. "age before beauty"

Gemma smirked slightly and nodded "alright" she lined up her gun and shot, she emptied 3 rounds and hit all of them into the poster. Missing the girl in 1 shot and scoring lethal hits in the other 2.

"Not bad" Caoimhe admitted, before taking her own position. Caoimhe pulled out her own PM handgun. It was old and she'd had it for years but it fit her hand perfectly and she felt some kind of fucked up connection to the soviet era weapon. "watch and learn ladies" she drawled before firing off 6 quick continuous shots. All 6 hit the porn bitch in the forehead. Smirking she turned back to Gemma and Tara. Even with the glasses on Tara look impressed, and slightly afraid. Gemma just looked thoughtful. Which Caoimhe thought was more concerning than anything. She wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of one of Gemma's thoughts or plans. She'd guess that it wouldn't end well for the person who'd crossed her.

"You can teach me to do that?" Tara asked.

Caoimhe shrugged "I can teach ye the technique Doc, but to shoot like that.. well its practise and some natural talent. Ye need a connection with yer gun and ye can't be afraid of it"

Tara nodded "alright" she tightened her grip on the gun "show me"

Caoimhe spent the next 10 minutes showing Tara every part of the gun, and the procedure to shooting it, much like she had done with Kerrianne only days before. Gemma stayed silent listening, and taking everything in. Finally Caoimhe let go of Tara's arm and pointed at the target. "go ahead Doc, kill her"

Tara took a deep breath and nodded, shooting. The first one went well wide, and the second didn't do much better.

"She's squeezing to hard" Gemma offered.

Caoimhe agreed "yer are Doc, loosen yer grip some more, and try and aim. It always helps to aim"

Tara bit her lip and tried again, this time hitting the woman in the lower leg. She smiled happily. Turning to look at Caoimhe questioningly.

"Not bad doc"

The car pulling in made the shooting stop. Caoimhe watched in interest at the tall, auburn haired woman got out. She stared at Tara, who suddenly held up the gun spinning the chamber and holding it pointed at the woman's head. The woman gulped once and quickly scurried off into the warehouse.

Gemma walked up to Tara on one side with Caoimhe still stood on the other. "that was fun" Tara admitted making Gemma smirk.

"your going to love this then" Gemma quipped, holding up her own gun again she shot out one of the woman's tyres making the cars alarm scream around the lot. Tara looked scandalised but soon smiled and joined in taking pot shots at the car.

When they were finally finished Caoimhe just looked at them "I reckon I'm missing something here?"

It was Gemma who answered "Ima, likes trying to touch things that don't belong to her"

From the look on Tara's face Caoimhe was guessing that whatever it was that Ima was trying to touch belonged to Tara. Of which the only thing that would cause that much reaction in Gemma also was Jax. Which she supposed greatly justified the shooting.

"she ever gets beyond trying ye let me now Doc, I've got incredibly mad skills when it comes to skanks and whores"

Tara smiled "I'll keep it mind…. Thanks Caoimhe"

Caoimhe shrugged "no problem Doc. So ye want to go again"

Tara nodded and Gemma went over to attach a new poster to the wall. "Remember baby, loose grip, and aim"

"Ye can do it Tara, just don't be afraid of the gun"

Tara quickly nodded her head once more, she lifted the gun and pointed it without hesitation at the porn poster woman's head. In 1 shot she'd fired it straight through the middle of eyes. Caoimhe and Gemma grinned as Tara turned to smile at them both. Lifting the gun to her mouth she blew away imaginary smoke and laughing turned to try and repeat her shot one more time.


	13. Chapter 13

**One more chapter for you all, I had a little experiment with POV in the middle so I hope you all like it!**

**As always thank you so much for anyone who reads my story!  
**

* * *

Tig was back at the clubhouse as well when Caoimhe arrived back. Sat at the bar he had a shot glass in one hand a slowly burning cigarette in the other. Caoimhe silently slid into the seat next to him, taking the shot glass and sniffing. "bit early?"

"no such thing Irish" He turned to looked at her "where you been?"

"with Gemma and Tara, the Doc wanted to learn to shoot"

Tig's eyebrows rose "the Doc with a gun. There's a picture"

Caoimhe shrugged "she wasn't half bad. Where ye all been?"

Tig stubbed out the end of his cigarette before spinning on his bar stool to face her, he reached out and grabbed the edge of her stool before dragging her towards him. Caoimhe somehow managed to keep her balance, grabbing onto his arm. She would have said something but by now she'd learnt that it was less than useless to try and chastise Tig about anything. The man did whatever he wanted and be fucked to anyone else around him, including her.

"we're going on retaliation for Chibs" at the look on Caoimhe's face Tig downed the final measure of alcohol in his glass before adding on "tonight"

Caoimhe bit her lip and released the hold she had on his arm "where?"

"a centre, Ethan Zobelle needs to be stopped Irish"

"I understand that" Caoimhe let go of her lip before looking straight at him "I don't like it Tig, I don't understand it fer one thing"

"understand what?"

"Why blow up one car, it makes no sense. Limited damage and no guarantee that anyone would even have gotten hurt. When I was a kid car bombs were used fer one thing.." when Tig didn't seem like he'd interrupt Caoimhe carried on "to incite anger, to initiate revenge, to get someone or everybody fer that matter to do something they wouldn't otherwise do"

"You think Zobelle's setting us all up?" Tig asked, he seemed to be seriously asking and taking her seriously. Apparently he was more willing to listen than even he thought.

Caoimhe nodded "I think yer being pushed to attack, and I worry that yer only playing into his plans by going in brandishing weapons"

"Irish, this is gonna happen tonight"

Caoimhe sighed and reached out once more to take the edges of his cut, her fingernails clenching into the worn leather. "It's a set up Tig"

His larger hands covered her own "doesn't matter. It's gonna happen. Chib's is in hospital, the club can't let that go"

"even if it means ye'll all end up in prison by the end of the day. Or worse.. dead"

"even if"

Caoimhe snorted and let go of his cut to jump off her stool and march away from him. "that's more than stupidity Tigger. To willingly go to one's doom. It ain't brave just foolish"

Tig glared at her "say's the girl who walked off with her own worst nightmare"

"that different" Caoimhe snapped "me an Jimmy, we've got a decade of history. More than just one car bomb, yet ye'll notice neither of us is dead or in prison"

Tig got up slowly from his stool, the reasonable and calm of his emotions was quickly disappearing being replaced with frustration and anger. Caoimhe could see the darkness and tension building up on his face.

"Chibs is in hospital Irish. We can't let that stand, if we even start to look weak, the other factions descend and more than just trouble arrives on our doorstep"

"I'm not suggesting ye forget about it Tig" Caoimhe insisted "just that yer sensible about how ye go about getting what ye want. Bull in a china shop doesn't sound like a very reasonable plan"

Tig nodded, seemingly thinking about it before suddenly sweeping his hand out along the bar, sending the glasses smashing to the ground. "blowing someone up isn't reasonable Irish" he shouted.

Caoimhe just scowled at him "well get used to it ye big idiot. Sometimes ye have to be the bigger man, the cleverer guy. Big guns don't always win a fight. Ye have to learn to think before acting" Caoimhe came forward slightly, trying to get closer to him, broken glass crunching under her thick soled combat boots. "I learnt the hard way Tig, that decisions made out of anger and grief never lead to good solutions. I'd been warned as well, Eddie begged me not to go to Jimmy that day but I didn't listen to him. Just as yer not listening to me, and look where my decision got me"

Tig just glared at her "Eddie begged you"

Caoimhe sighed it was so unbelievable typical that the bloody idiot had only heard Eddie's name in her whole sentence, "Tig, don't. We've had this conversation. Me and Eddie are just friends"

"Yeah, you looked real friendly when you were kissing him this morning Irish"

"I've known him all my life Tig. We grew up on the same street as each other. We're nothing but friends anymore"

Tig sighed this time and slumped down to his stool once more. When he didn't say anything else Caoimhe slowly walked up to him and managed to stand between his legs, slowly wrapping her arms round his neck. Tig looked up at her. "We're friends Tig I promise that's it. As fer the rest I just want ye to be safe"

"I know Irish" Tig eventually admitted "I told you I wasn't going to be good at this whole relationship crap"

Caoimhe laughed "ye doing fine Tig. Neither of us is exactly normal, I'm not expecting flowers and chocolates. Just fer ye to actually listen to me. Surprisingly enough I know what I'm talking about"

"I know ye do Irish. Don't mean nothing about tonight is going to change though"

Caoimhe made to talk once more but Tig put his finger against her lips making her stop. "I'm not saying I don't believe you Irish, but I couldn't stop tonight happening no matter what. Clay wants this to happen and so do the others. It's happening and you have to accept it"

"ye'll be careful" she insisted. Tig nodded and Caoimhe leant forward to rest her forehead against his "I ain't visiting ye in jail Tig" she warned "and I ain't crying over yer grave either. But if ye come back tonight I might consider proving to ye I used to do ballet dancing as a kid and can bend into some really… interesting positions"

Tig's grin turned dirty "I'll take that deal Irish" he then leant forward and kissed her once, hard and fast before sliding off his stool and started dragging her towards the dorms at the back of the clubhouse. At her questioning stare Tig's smirk returned "figure I might need a preview of this bending, might make me more inclined to stay safe and free"

Caoimhe laughed "well if it'll help"

"oh it'll help" Tig insisted "it'll help"

* * *

David Hale was not having a good morning, or really to be more accurate he was having the week from hell. Last night the shit had really hit the fan, the MC were mostly in prison, Zobelle and his league of nationalists were still sitting pretty behind their sharp suits and the ATF bitch who'd gotten a wife and mother killed was once again back in Charming taking over his office, and didn't the picture of her there sat behind his desk just disrupt memories that he'd really just rather forget, and pretend never happened.

June Stahl represented everything Hale loathed in the American law system. She was just as corrupt as the people she put away, but she used the pretence of a badge and screwed up moral ethics to justify away the fact that she was as crooked as everyone else.

Right now she was staring at him from behind his desk, that small infuriating smirk on her face as she challenged him to guess why she was back once more. David could have guessed but he was having much more fun from being silent and watching her flounder for a come back. Eventually she slammed a set of pictures down on his desk "Ethan Zobelle and AJ Weston, league of American Nationalists"

Hale was the one who got to smirk this time as he came towards the desk, looking down at the photographs she had placed there "I know who they are"

She pointed at two more figures "Cameron and Edmund Hayes, true IRA. That's the reason I'm here. Same reason Zobelle is. He wants there guns, his crew is pushing out the MC"

"So pick up Zobelle, squeeze him for the Irish"

She shook her head "not that easy, FTA's working a case, so for know he's off limits to us"

"same bureaucratic bull shit"

Stahl sighed and thumbed through the photo's once more "look David I really have no intention of causing anymore collateral damage in your town. I've done enough of that" she found the one she wanted and held it out "what I need is your help"

David took the photo off of her, it showed the younger Haye's and a red headed woman. They were stood in front of a house in a neighbourhood he recognised as the south side of Charming.

"Do you know who she is?"

Hale looked once more. He had seen her, noticed her with the MC. She'd appeared with the Scottish bikers daughter. She must be Irish and being with Hayes gave him a fair idea of who she worked for. But Stahl must already know that, she wanted something else off of him. Hale had also listened when Jax had explained why she was here though, and who she'd hooked up with, at the time Hale had thought she was fucking crazy for getting anywhere near Tig Trager. Know though it might just help her out. Not that he was admitting any of that to Stahl. He handed the photograph back over to Stahl. "never seen her before"

Stahl pushed the photograph back into the pile "delaying my investigation won't help here David" she pulled out another picture the same two people this time embracing "you sure you don't recognise her?"

"she might be staying at the garage. You'd have to check"

Stahl laughed and nodded "predictable. Thank you David"

He didn't answer, just left the office, his inner self was jumping up and down in glee, after all as he'd thought before any girl who could take on Alexander Trager willingly was going to be able to hand Stahl her metaphorical balls on plate, and quite frankly seeing someone do that to Stahl, well that was something Hale would be willing to pay top dollar for.

* * *

Caoimhe lashed out once more, her wrapped fist connecting with the heavy gym quality punching bag. It was the only way she was getting her anger out, and boy did she have a lot of it at the moment.

She'd told the idiots that it was a set up. She warned them all, practically begged Tig to listen to reason but still they'd charged in, guns drawn ready to bring down hell, and what had they gotten. Well they'd gone and nearly blown the heads off a load of women and children singing hymns and praising the lord. They'd been well and truly set up and out manoeuvred, and now they were all rotting in jail cells. The only people left on the outside being a man who was yet to wake up from a car bomb and Opie who when he'd come back to the clubhouse last night to tell Caoimhe, Tara and Gemma what had happened didn't look all to mentally or physically stable.

So her she was taking it out on the punch bag, her fists clenched as she let one blow after another rain down on the bag. Imagining every person's face that she'd ever had even the slightest annoyance with on the bag. Right now she was on Clay Morrow and damn did she have a lot of stored up annoyance with that man.

"Caoimhe?" the hesitant question from the side of her made her glance down to find Kerrianne stood leaning on the wall. She'd been dragged from the hospital finally this morning after nearly collapsing. The girl needed to sleep, and sleep properly in a bed. Chib's was stable and Fiona was with him. Kerrianne hadn't been needed and Caoimhe had finally convinced her that making herself sick wasn't going to help anyone.

"Caoimhe yer scaring me" Kerrianne tried again.

Caoimhe let fly once more "I'd leave me be Kerri" she panted "ain't in no mood fer company"

Kerrianne's eyes flicked over her shoulder and her eye's widened "I think yer gonna have it anyhow" she predicted.

Caoimhe finally stopped punching and panting hard she turned to look at what had gotten Kerrianne's attention. A woman was climbing out of a black sedan. Her whole posture screamed FED, aided by the badge clipped on the waist of her smart trouser suit. Caoimhe swore heavily under her breath "Kerri go, get Gemma. Don't come back out here"

For once the younger girl didn't answer back, just vanished back inside, to get Gemma hopefully. Caoimhe meanwhile walked forward to meet the FED, casually unwrapping the rayon from around one of her hands. She was bleeding she noted absently. Her knuckled had spilt on the left hand side. "Car trouble Agent?"

The agent's eyebrows rose "Your Irish. Well that explains a lot"

Caoimhe narrowed her eyes "glad it does"

"I'm June Stahl, as you correctly identified I'm an ATF agent"

"Well hell if I'd known ye'd be dropping by I'd have worn more clothes" Caoimhe snapped sarcastically. Not at all bothered in reality by the small crop top sports bra she was wearing and baggy yoga pants.

June stared across at the young Irish woman. Very little scared June Stahl nowadays but the way the girl was stood, blood dripping from her ripped knuckles, sweat trickling down her flat stomach and a look in eyes that said she'd be quiet happy to put a bullet into June's head made her… wary. "How do you fit into all of this?"

"Fit into all of what darling?" Caoimhe drawled.

Stahl smirked, she might be wary but damn if she was going to show it to this little girl "IRA, MC's what's your place? I know you know Edmund Hayes"

Caoimhe's heart contracted but outwardly she didn't show it. Shrugging she put on a simpering smile "I'm just a girl" she said "don't fit in much of anywhere. It's a man world around here after all"

Stahl shook her head "no, your good, but not good enough to pull off the simpering, helpless girl. Your more than that"

Caoimhe straightened up and clenched her hands tight by her side "is that right Agent Stahl"

Stahl had noticed the change in the woman's stance. All of sudden she looked worse than dangerous. A glint had entered her eyes that threatened violence if Stahl continued to push at this. It just made June more determined to figure out who the girl was.

"RED" The Son's matriarch Gemma Teller Morrow appeared beside the girl. "Caoimhe, get inside" Gemma glance down at her hands "get Tara to look at your hands"

Caoimhe sent one more glare at Agent Stahl before nodding snapping out a quick "fine" before walking away.

Gemma raked her gaze up and down Agent Stahl "I wouldn't make her angry if I were you. She doesn't handle her frustration very well"

"making new friends aren't you Gemma. An IRA girl" When Gemma's eyes flared June grinned "I'm sorry wasn't I meant to guess that"

"Didn't credit you with that many brains darling"

Stahl just laughed and handed over the folder in her hands. "your boy's arraignment details" Gemma took them off of her, before Stahl went and got back into her car. She quickly took a pen from her pocket and grabbed an empty Starbucks cup from the passenger seat scribbling 'Caoimhe' on the cup. It was name, and a name was a start.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK people new chapter, once more. I hope you like it, there is a bit that i'm a bit worried about feedback from but fingers crossed you'll understand why it had to happen! Also there a little bit of a bonus scene at the end, that i really enjoyed writing and wondered if you'd all be interested in seeing more like them. So let me know?  
****As always thanks to all my lovely reviewers and readers. Your what makes this all worthwhile. **

* * *

Caoimhe walked down the hospital corridor, her feet barely making a sound on the tile floor. She could see Kerrianne slumped once more in the torture like device hospital's liked to call chairs outside her Da's room. She hadn't taken the arrest of the son's any better than Caoimhe, only she'd been dealing with a lot of other crap as well. Caoimhe knew she'd been absent for the past few days, hoping that Kerrianne would be alright with just her Ma, but Fiona had been unable to move Kerrianne this time and had frantically called Caoimhe to come back down to the hospital.

She sat silently down on the chair next to Kerrianne. Reaching out and taking the young girls hand in her own she linked their fingers together and squeezed tight, bringing Kerrianne's hand over to her own lap and just holding onto her, not saying anything. Slowly she felt the tremors start in Kerrianne's hand as the girl let go to sobs once more. Caoimhe still said nothing just twisted on her plastic hospital chair opening her arms. Kerrianne fell into them, pressing her face against Caoimhe's shoulder. Caoimhe let her cry, she needed to get it out. It would do no good for her to let it store and fester, she needed to be able to cry for her Da, and Caoimhe would always be there for her to cry onto.

When Kerrianne's tears had dried up once more she pulled away smiling a weak smile at Caoimhe her eyes flicking to the wet stains on Caoimhe's shirt "I'm sorry, I got ye wet"

"Not a problem sweetheart" Caoimhe soothed, "feel better?"

"aye a bit" she threw a look at the door to Chib's room. "Caoimhe when is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know Kerri" Caoimhe answered honestly. "the doctors think it should be soon. Tara told ye all this lass"

Kerrianne sniffed and looked down at the floor "it doesn't help" she admitted. Gaze still fixed on the floor "I needed ye to tell me Caoimhe" her voice sounded small and child like, Caoimhe sometimes forgot that she was only 17 years old and more of a child than Caoimhe had ever been.

"I'm here Kerri" she insisted "I'm not going anywhere"

Kerrianne managed to look up "ye promise?"

"Aye" Caoimhe said, wrapping her arm around Kerrianne's shoulders once more pulling the girls head to rest on her shoulder. "I promise"

"What about Tig?"

Caoimhe snorted "Tig can go hang himself" she muttered "I told the dumb idiot it was a set up and they went anyhow"

"But they'll be getting out?"

Caoimhe shrugged dislodging Kerrianne's head as she look up at Caoimhe "I don't know Kerri" she admitted "Gemma was trying to make up the money for bail, but it wasn't looking good"

Kerrianne pulled her feet to the edge of her chair to rest her chin on her knees "will they all be alright in there?"

Caoimhe looked down at Kerrianne she honestly wanted to say that yes they would all be alright, they'd get out again and the charges would be dropped. Nothing would have happened to them all and nothing would come to them because of Agent Stahl being here, she wanted to be able to offer Kerrianne that comfort at least, but she couldn't. She had never been able to lie to the young girl, and when she had tried Kerrianne had always managed to tell. So instead of comforting her, which is what she was meant to be doing Caoimhe shook her head once more "I don't know Kerri. It doesn't look good, they went in because of Aryan plots, they need protection in there or they're in some serious trouble"

Kerrianne got up and looked through the window of her Da's room turning around with an ironic smile "maybe it is better than that he's in here"

Caoimhe grinned back at her "in some instances ye might be right"

"I really need to him to wake up Caoimhe" Kerrianne whispered, placing her hand on the glass of the door window "I hadn't realised just how quickly I could learn t' love him"

Caoimhe got up to stand beside Kerrianne, placing her hand on her shoulder "it's not a crime to love yer family Kerri. Nor is it weak to show that love"

"I do love him" Kerrianne admitted, head dropping to the glass as well as her hand "hadn't realised how much I love him until suddenly he's laying there, he looks vulnerable Caoimhe"

"Fillips strong as old leather Kerri, and twice as tough. If he's made it this long he'll pull through"

Kerrianne snorted "old leather" she questioned, finally finding a smile "ye come up with the strangest metaphors Caoimhe"

"normally to make ye smile" Caoimhe answered, "ye know yer ma was worried about ye as well. Ye have to sleep Kerri, ye have to rest and yer have to eat. When was the last time ye did any of those things?"

Kerrianne shrugged "don't know"

Caoimhe grabbed Kerrianne's shoulders and propelled her towards the end of the corridor "well first we'll go fer some wonderful cafeteria food, then yer coming back with me and yer going to bed"

"I'm not a child Caoimhe" Kerrianne complained as Caoimhe pushed her into the elevator and pressed the button for the cafeteria's floor "aye, well stop acting like one then"

"I am not" Kerrianne muttered, "I'm just worried"

Caoimhe didn't answer, just motioned Kerrianne out of the elevator, Kerrianne scowled but marched out and up to the line for food, she grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of juice "ye can pay"

Caoimhe smiled behind Kerrianne's back as the young girl, flounced off and dumped her tray on one of the plastic tables, she handed over the money to the cashier and went to sit opposite Kerrianne. "feel better?"

Kerrianne bit into her sandwich pulling a face "not really" she threw the bread down "what the hell is in this junk?"

Caoimhe twisted the box around "says egg"

"there is no way on gods green earth that thing is egg" Kerrianne insisted, taking a large mouthful of juice to get rid of the taste of the sandwich.

"come one kid, we'll go back and see if any of Gemma's pancakes are left"

Kerrianne perked up suddenly "Gemma made pancakes?"

"last night, only someone wasn't there, to busy being glued to plastic hospital chairs"

Kerrianne jumped up and this time it was her that dragged Caoimhe out of the hospital and down towards the truck. Caoimhe smirking to herself the whole time. She would have to remember to tell Fiona the secret to dealing with Kerrianne. It was simple, if reasoning with her didn't work then you just appealed to her baser instincts, food. More importantly Gemma's pancakes.

* * *

There was very little to do, and now that Caoimhe had pretty much worked out her anger issues she was almost ready to admit that she was bored. Kerrianne after gorging on left over pancakes had fallen into a coma of sleep. Fiona was at the hospital with Chibs, Gemma had vanished muttering something about bail money, Tara had to go to work and Opie was out on some sort of secret mission. Leaving only Caoimhe with nothing to do. She wasn't used to the feeling of having nothing to do, and the itchiness was driving her insane so jumping up she left the clubhouse, pausing only to leave a hastily written note to Kerrianne. Just in case the girl woke up, which she wasn't expecting to happen anytime soon.

Caoimhe was getting used to the familiar route to Eddie's and it took her little more than 15 minutes before she was pulling up into his drive way. As always she walked straight in without knocking shouting for him.

"In here" Eddie voice shouted out "and fer FUCK sake Caoimhe learn to bloody Knock"

The familiar argument got a laugh out of Caoimhe as she walked into his kitchen. Eddie was bent over the cooker his lanky frame cramped up over a pan. She kicked out a chair and watched curiously as Eddie flipped over whatever was in the pan.

"Ye hungry?" he asked. Turning to look at her.

Caoimhe nodded "aye, Kerri scoffed the last of our decent food"

Eddie tipped what looked to be eggs onto two plates and dumped it in front of Caoimhe along with a plate "how's the young un doing?"

"Well as could be expected" Caoimhe said shoving eggs into her mouth "dragged her home this morning to sleep, finally"

"an Fillip?"

"Doc's think he'll live"

"something at least" Eddie said, quickly swallowing a mouthful of egg that would have made Caoimhe choke.

"Heard from yer da yet?"

Eddie shook his head "no, bloody bastard's gone off on one. Probably roll in drunk as fuck in a few days"

Caoimhe scowled "I thought he'd quite"  
Eddie snorted "he's Irish" he swallowed the last of the eggs "what Irish man ever really quits the bottle"

Caoimhe smirked "none I guess. Kind of a traditional pastime ain't it?" she got up and took their quickly emptied plates to the sink. Dumping them in there before turning to vault herself up onto the work surface. Combat boots thumping the cupboards below her as she swung her legs. Eddie was sat at the table watching her. A look in his eyes that only came when you had known someone for as long as the pair of them had "spill?" was what he eventually said.

"Don't know what ye mean" Caoimhe protested.

"Oh yeah ye do" Eddie said standing up to come over to her, hands on either side of her legs "and if must be something juicy if yer trying to cover it up. Spill Ciaragain"

Caoimhe screwed up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him "I hate ye" she said in child like voice.

"ye love me" Eddie countered "and stop trying to distract"

"Something Kerrianne said this morning" Caoimhe eventually said, making Eddie raise one eyebrow questioningly "about how quickly she's learnt to love her da"

Eddie obviously confused stood back up shrugging "aye, surely that's a good thing?"

"Fer her yeah, I meant about me" Caoimhe said "ye know Eddie, I don't think I do love me Da"

Eddie sighed leaning beside her "its different Caoimhe" he said squeezing her knee "Colm was never an easy man, and after ye Ma passed he became even worse"

"Well far as I know Cammy isn't to easy either, from all the bruises ye always had. But ye love him right?"

Eddie silently nodded his head "aye, I love him. Fucked up as it might be"

"So what the fuck is wrong with me" Caoimhe snapped, making Eddie spin and stand in-between her legs. "Why don't I love anyone anymore?" Caoimhe asked softly.

Eddie frowned, hands going to both sides of her face "ye love Kerrianne aye?" Caoimhe nodded "and ye love Fiona?" another nod "and I hope to fucking god ye still love me?"

Caoimhe swallowed and looked up at him, there eyes connecting "Hell" she muttered "course I still love ye, never stopped"

"Then I don't think there's anything wrong with ye Caoimhe" Eddie whispered, his face slowly coming closer to hers "and I never stopped loving ye either, never"

Caoimhe dropped her eyes from his for a moment. "shit" she muttered before lurching forwards both of them crashing together as their lips met and held. Caoimhe's legs wrapped around his waist and Eddie's fingers pulled at the buttons on her shirt, ripping them apart to get to skin.

Their sudden passion stopped abruptly when Eddie's fingers reached her back and the scars there. He pulled back from her "shit" he muttered. Pulling her gently off the bench to stand in front of him as he slid the shirt from her body.

"Eddie" Caoimhe warned softly as he spun her around "it wasn't yer fault"

Eddie was silent from behind her as his fingers traced the long thick line of scar tissue down her back "fuck" he said, his voice thick with trapped emotions. "the bastard, look what the fuck he did to ye Caoimhe"

"It was a long time ago" Caoimhe said softly, turning to face him, a small smile on her face. The need to kiss him was gone, as she took her shirt from him and pulled it back on, doing up the buttons. She wiped at the lip gloss he'd gotten on him. "as were we"

Eddie sighed and nodded "doesn't change what I said"

Caoimhe gently kissed his cheek "I know, and doesn't change what I said. I'll always love ye Hayes, just not the same way we used to"

"I'm sorry fer him Caoimhe"

Caoimhe smiled slightly pushing herself back up onto the counter. "like I said, it wasn't yer fault. Jimmy is no one's fault"

"I never got yer out though"

"No one could have" she soothed "I wasn't going anywhere while Kerrianne was still there. I just needed her to realise she was strong enough to leave"

Eddie suddenly looked up at her "ye know I thought about coming back everyday since he made us leave" his hand reached out to take Caoimhe's. "I thought about coming and rescuing ye every single day Caoimhe, until ye walked through the door all on yer own"

"Jimmy would have killed ye on sight" Caoimhe said "and then where would we be"

Eddie snorted "he never did want anyone else to touch ye. First chance he got to get rid o' me he took"

"It wasn't ye fault Eddie, it wasn't anyone's, what happened, happened. We all just need to move on"

From the table Caoimhe's phone suddenly beeped loudly, shattering their moment. Jumping down Caoimhe pulled the phone out of her bag looking at the message.

"Well?" Eddie asked.

Caoimhe smiled "Gemma did it, she got the money. The boy's are coming home"

Eddie smiled sadly "that's good"

Caoimhe launched herself at Eddie once more, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. Slowly Eddie's arms came up to hold her as well.

"Love ye, Eddie Hayes"

She felt him smile against her neck "love ye Caoimhe Ciaragain"

Eddie let her go with another smile as Caoimhe grabbed her bag and blowing Eddie a kiss raced out of the house to her truck. Tig was coming back and she needed to be there, because like she'd said to Eddie she did love him, but it was a love that was in the past. It made up her past, and she had a horrible feeling that Tig was something she was going to fight for to stay in her future.

* * *

_Belfast 2007_

"_Let me the fuck out of here Jimmy" Caoimhe screamed once more, her hands were already raw from banging on the heavy door, but she continued to pummel the wood. Giving it a kick just for good luck. There was still no answer from outside though, she doubted there would be one for some time. That wasn't going to stop Caoimhe from trying to get out of this god forsaken room though. "JIMMY" she hollered "Ye have to let me out. JIMMY"_

_She jumped back in shock when the door was suddenly thrown open to reveal Jimmy O'Phelan stood there on the other side. He was red with anger, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "And why would I have to do that?" he drawled. "So ye can crawl back to fucking Edmund Hayes?" _

_Caoimhe paled slightly "I don't see Eddie anymore" she insisted "not since ye told me not to"_

"_See Caoimhe darling" Jimmy drawled walking slowly towards her "I just don't believe ye anymore" His hand came up to gently cup her cheek, Caoimhe held herself very still, not wishing to incite anymore anger then was already floating around the room. He was right after all not to believe her, Caoimhe had still been seeing Eddie, even though they both knew the danger involved with them being together. Jimmy had made it very clear ever since Caoimhe turned 18 that she was his and that he didn't appreciate sharing her with anyone. There had been a truly horrifying instance where someone who had innocently hit on the young woman had ended up in hospital after Jimmy had gotten through with him. Jimmy however held a special place of hatred in his heart for Edmund Hayes. The one boy he hadn't been able to touch given Cammy's relationship with the IRA and affiliation with the priest. Caoimhe and Eddie had given him the excuse to push them apart though themselves when she'd wandered off with Eddie and it had resulted in Fiona being put in hospital. _

"_ye've still been with him" Jimmy accused, hand tightening on her chin enough that she would probably bruise once more. "still been whoring yerself out" _

_Caoimhe's mouth thinned "I ain't a whore" she hissed, pulling herself out of his grip. Her own anger subduing her natural survival instincts. "and ye don't own me Jimmy O'Phelan. I can sleep with whoever I please" _

_Jimmy smiled sweetly. "I don't own ye, do I not?" he questioned softly, before quick as a flash his arm shot out, fist colliding with Caoimhe's delicate jaw sending her flying to the ground. He crouched down beside her roughly grabbing the front of her shirt, yanking her up towards his face. "Get it through yer pretty little head Caoimhe Ciaragain that yer mine" he kissed her roughly, bruising her mouth "ye've been mine since ye walked into this bar 7 years ago, everything ye are is because of what I've made ye" _

_Caoimhe didn't react just let him drop her back to the floor as he stood back to his full height. Scowling down at her he dropped a newly appeared cloth at her "clean the fucking blood of yer mouth" _

_She carefully did as he asked, dabbing at her split lip, she sat up again as Jimmy walked back over to the door. He gripped the handle tightly looking back round at her "next time I catch ye anywhere near Edmund Hayes it'll be more than yer lip that I split. Understand?" Caoimhe nodded once from the floor making him scowl harder. "I said do ye understand Caoimhe?" _

"_Yes" she muttered "I understand" _

"_Good" Jimmy agreed, his eyes softening just as quickly as they'd hardened earlier "ye know I don't like hurting ye Caoimhe. Why must ye make it necessary?" _

_Caoimhe swallowed and shook her head "I don't know Jimmy" she answered obediently, making him sigh. "aye well, behave fer a few hours I have to go out" he ordered before vanishing from the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Caoimhe heard the lock on the door click shut once more, and silent tears built up in her eyes as she pulled herself up from the floor and climbed into her small single bed. Curling her legs up to her chest she rested her chin on the tops of her bare knee's. She was as trapped as ever, a prisoner in a cage that she had built for herself. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about updating taking so long, i'm back at Uni and 3rd year is hard! I've been snowed under with work, so writing has kind of fallen to one side. Anyhow this is a short update just to prove i'm still alive and commited to Caoimhe and Tig goodness. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caoimhe stood next to Gemma and Tara in the yard of Teller Morrow, the sun had long gone and instead the giant flood lights of the yard where offering the only illumination. Kerrianne was somehow still passed out in the clubhouse somewhere and Opie had gone to pick the guys up from lock up.

"I don't know how ye did it Gemma, but I'm bloody glad ye did"

Gemma smirked at Caoimhe "you aren't the only woman around here with mad skills red"

Caoimhe snorted "ye've got that right" she agreed, as headlights flashed around the corner and the Teller Morrow van pulled up into the lot.

Caoimhe stood silent with Gemma and Tara as the guys slid out of the back of the truck, carefully Caoimhe checked each of them for injuries, eyes narrowing when she witnessed Clay and Jax. Both were heavily beaten, and the wounds were fresh and disbelievingly matching to the others. It also didn't help her suspicions when after glaring hard at each other Jax turned and walked away by himself towards the entrance to the garage, whereas Clay and most of the others walked over to the club house. Gemma had grabbed Tara when she went to follow Jax shaking her head. "no baby, leave him be for now"

Her words were calm but Caoimhe could see the worry in Gemma's eyes for her son. Caoimhe looked over towards the van once more, finding Tig with her eyes. He was slouched against the side of the van staring at her. He motioned her over with his head and Caoimhe slowly walked over to him, letting him put his hands straight onto her hips and pull her up against his body.

Caoimhe stayed there for a few minutes her head pressed against his chest as his hands roamed her back and ass almost as if he was reassuring himself that she was still there and that he was really out.

Eventually though she could hold the questions no longer and looking up she cocked one eyebrow at him "gonna explain that?"

Tig frowned "Jax?" Caoimhe nodded "him and Clay had shit to sort out"

"What kind o' shit?"

Tig sighed and pushing her away he held her by her shoulders "any chance ye could let a guy have a beer and a fuck before ye start the bloody inquisition?"

Caoimhe tried and failed to hold back her slight grin at his words "I guess ye could do them things"

"You better be helping me with one of them" Tig warned, arm going around her shoulders to drag her over to the clubhouse. The rest of the guys were sat in the multiple chairs around the room. All except Clay that is, who had vanished as surely as his step son had. Most had beers in their hands and were talking surprisingly quietly for big bad hairy bikers.

"Stay for a minute" Tig warned pushing her over towards where Opie was sat on a large couch. Caoimhe threw a mock salute over her shoulder at Tig, then went and dropped into the spare seat beside Opie.

"told ye they'd be fine" she muttered to Opie who looked down at her. She waved her fingers for his beer bottle and eyebrow raised slightly he handed it over to her so she could take a large mouthful before slipping further down into her seat.

"guess you were right" Opie said taking his beer back off of Caoimhe. "try and listen to you next time"

Caoimhe sighed "maybe if all of them did it wouldn't have happened in the first place"

"Not still sore about that are you?" Opie asked looking down at Caoimhe "I thought you understood why we had to do it?"

"I understand" Caoimhe said "doesn't mean I agree with ye all though"

"Understanding is a big part of accepting this life style in the first place"

Caoimhe frowned and looked up at him, the biker wasn't looking at her anymore instead staring off to where Happy and Bobby were flicking through the newest porn reels sent from cara cara. "No luck with Lyla?" Caoimhe guessed.

"I think I scared her"

"how?"

Opie sucked back the rest of his beer before trying to answer "might have been to driven when the guys were inside. I needed to get to her dealer"

"press to hard did ye?" Caoimhe asked. It wasn't really a question though because she already knew the answer. She'd seen how badly Opie had reacted to the others being put inside, and his single minded focus on doing whatever it was going to take to get them safe inside. He'd snapped at Caoimhe as well, Caoimhe however knew why he was snapping and wasn't likely to hold it against him. Lyla however didn't know Opie well and unleashing all that… focus on the blonde porn star probably wasn't a good start to a relationship.

"Your being signalled I think" Opie said breaking Caoimhe out of her thoughts to where Tig was stood on the other side of the room glaring at her. She slowly got back to her feet looking down at Opie "don't worry to much Ope" she offered "why not just go round and see her tomorrow, explain as much as ye can. Ye might be surprised by how much the truth will help"

Opie stared evenly at her "I might just try that"

Grinning at him Caoimhe waved and then moved quickly over to an increasingly agitated Tig. Who grabbed her as soon as she was within touching distance. His hand wrapped tightly around her elbow he propelled her into the corridor which led to the separate dorm rooms. "Still not happy with me talking to Opie?" Caoimhe asked making Tig grunt "we were only talking about his women problems" another grunt from Tig as he continued to lead her towards his room "I think he's in love with a porn star"

That got Tig to stop and spin to face her "what?"

Caoimhe shrugged "he's got the hots fer some girl at Cara Cara"

Tig stood still for a few minutes obviously processing that piece of information before finally he shrugged and continued to pull Caoimhe towards his room. "what no opinion on that?" Caoimhe pressed as they reached his room and Tig threw open the door and pushed her in. "I think its sweet, he even blushes when he talks about her" Caoimhe offered.

Tig slammed the door shut however and just stared down at her "as much as I love talking about porn, at the moment I have better things to think about" he warned as he stalked towards her "much better things to think about than Opie and some porn slut" he reached out and yanked her into his body. Caoimhe reaching up to grab his shoulders to steady herself. "really?" she whispered, hands sliding under his cut and pushing so it fell to the floor, fingers quickly releasing the buttons of his shirt so she could put her hands flat against the skin of his chest and rake her nails down the skin there. "what's that then?" she asked.

Tig hissed as her nails scoured his skin, and at her question he lifted her and in one smooth movement threw her onto the bed, making Caoimhe laugh softly as she sat up and quickly removed her own shirt and jeans. It didn't take much more than a quick look at Tig to get him moving and as soon as he'd shed his own clothes he dropped down on top of her, to show her exactly what he had been thinking about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bit of a faster update this time, and also a bit longer now i'm getting back into the flow of working and writing at the same time. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Wait, hang on a minute" Caoimhe asked, as an annoyed Tig stuck his head back out of the ensuite bathroom to his bedroom. Caoimhe was still sat on his bed, clothed only in one of his to large t-shirts. "tell me again, how Jax going….."

"Nomad" Tig supplied

"nomad" Caoimhe agreed "helps the club. I don't understand?"

With a sigh Tig vanished into the bathroom once more appearing soon after with a shirt which he was sniffing at curiously. Finally deeming it safe he shrugged it on before pinning Caoimhe with a stare once more. "Jax and Clay, they ain't playing so well together anymore. If one doesn't leave, then they're probably both gonna end up dead. Which don't help no one"

"But without the protection of this club, surely Jax is fucked anyhow?" Caoimhe asked slipping off the bed to grab up her panties and jeans. Wrinkling her nose at the panties, she threw them back onto the floor and instead rifled through Tig's draws until she found a clean pair of boxers. "Don't mind do ye?" she asked.

"Would it matter?"

"Nope"

"Then why the hell bother asking?"

Caoimhe grinned and kissed him lightly, declining to answer his question. She pulled on her jeans over the to big boxers and slipped her bra on underneath the t-shirt.

"Jax will be alright" Tig eventually said, returning to the previous topic of conversation. "He's a Teller and hell it ain't so easy to kill those sons o' bitches"

Caoimhe looked at him steadily "and even if it was yer Clays man anyhow huh?"

Tig's eyes narrowed "I really don't appreciate that tone Irish"

"I really don't care" Caoimhe snapped back "far as I can see, no matter which way this plays out Jax is fucked and ye'll all carry on defending that old piece of shit Clay"

She knew pretty much as soon as she'd finished talking that she'd gone to far. Tig's eyes had narrowed to such an extent that he looked like he was squinting, and the normal teasing smirk he wore around her had been replaced by the one she'd seen the first time they met, and she'd tried to kill him. Instead of saying anything else though Caoimhe just stood there, stock still as Tig approached her slowly. Hands coming up to rest on her shoulders. Without warning her pushed, hard slamming her into the wall. The breath left her quickly as Tig's body pressed up against hers soon after.

"ain't really none of your business though is it Irish" he purred.

Caoimhe looked up at him, "No I guess not. I have my own shit to sort out after all" then in a move straight out of the female defence book she rammed her knee up between Tig's legs. Smirking as he doubled over in pain. She pushed away from the wall ignoring his grunts of both pain and anger. "touch me in anger again Tigger, and next time you'll be eating your balls instead o' just looking fer them" she then slammed the door to Tig's room behind her.

Sighing Caoimhe raked a hand through her tangled hair and headed towards the club house. In the bar Kerrianne was sat on a bar stool. The young girl was spinning round and round, legs out and a giant smile on her face. Caoimhe couldn't help grinning herself at the sight of her. She hadn't seen a smile of Kerrianne's face for a long time.

"What's get yer all out o' shape?"

Kerrianne stopped spinning, and launched herself over the room to throw her arms around Caoimhe. A little shocked Caoimhe wrapped her own arms round Kerrianne, squeezing her lightly "Kerri?" she questioned.

Kerrianne pulled away from her "Me da, they're letting him leave hospital today"

Caoimhe's eyes widened "they're letting him leave?"

Kerrianne nodded "aye, finally. He can come home. He's gonna be alright Caoimhe"

Caoimhe reached out and pulled Kerrianne back into her arms holding her tight as the two girls bounced up and down a bit "that's amazing Kerri" she whispered "I'm so pleased fer ye all"

"We pick him up at lunch, ye gonna come?"

Caoimhe nodded "course, if ye want me there, I'll be there"

Kerrianne nodded "I want ye there" Caoimhe smiled and just nodded herself. Kerrianne however didn't seem to be able to contain her excitement, and went back to bouncing up and down on the spot. Caoimhe couldn't help but feel a small weight lift from her chest. Seeing Kerrianne happy and knowing Chibs was coming home and was going to be ok, that was enough to make today a brilliant day.

* * *

_Belfast 2003_

_Caoimhe looked down at the gun in her hand and the scratches marking her forearm. Defensive scratches, made from the too long fake fingernails of the woman currently laying by Caoimhe's feet._

_The girl on the floor was called Macy Williams and she'd been a dancer in one of Jimmy's many clubs. Caoimhe hadn't known her personally, Jimmy had to many women to keep track of. This one however had come onto Caoimhe's radar when she slept with someone who wasn't Jimmy and who had turned out to not be a republican. That may have still been forgivable but the stupid bitch had blurted out some of Jimmy's more questionable activities to her new partner when he'd asked her._

_ The woman looked like she was sleeping if you didn't look to closely. Blonde hair in a halo around her head, blue eyes shut and make up still caked on her face from her shift in the club. The only sign of the violence that had just occurred was Caoimhe's skin under her nails and the small barely visible bullet hole in her left temple. _

_Caoimhe herself was unmarked apart from the scratches, and her face was strangely bereft of emotion. Her own green eyes locked on the gun in her hand. Mechanically she took the silencer off the barrel and pushed it into the back pocket of her jeans. Removing her phone from her front pocket at the same time, she flipped it open and quickly dialled the number "its done" _

"_good. Problems?" _

"_none" Caoimhe replied. _

"_Good girl" the voice on the other end purred, making every hair on Caoimhe's body stand up in horror. She hated when he used that voice, it made her realise how very close to 16 she was, and in Ireland the age of consent was 16. Somehow though she didn't think Jimmy was going to care if she consented or not. _

"_Ye'll send the pick up?" _

"_already done little girl" Jimmy answered "now come home yer rides outside. Ye skipped out earlier before ye could open yer presents" _

_Caoimhe swallowed "yeah" she muttered "I'll be there soon" she flicked the phone closed once more, allowing herself one final glance down at the extinguished life of Macy Williams. Guilt flickered in her stomach and she quickly squashed it. She couldn't afford guilt or remorse. It was an emotion that would suffocate her, stop her doing her job, and she'd seen what Jimmy did to things that were no longer useful to him. She would never let that happen to herself, so instead she gently touched the barrel of the gun checking it wasn't too hot anymore. When she'd decided it was fine she slid it into the back of her jeans and left the dressing room, turning the key in the door to lock it shut until the pick up team arrived to dispose of Macy Williams somewhere where she would never be heard of again. _

_Caoimhe slipped out of the back of the club and went towards the common looking black Peugeot stood in the parking lot. Eddie was sat behind the wheel, silent. He'd passed his test a few months ago and Jimmy seemed to take a perverse sort of enjoyment in sending him to pick Caoimhe up from her 'jobs'. Almost as if he liked tormenting Eddie with what Caoimhe did, and tormenting Caoimhe with parading her shame in front of Eddie. _

_Eddie was silent as he drove her back towards Jimmy's house. Stopping a few houses away as always. So no one associated the car with Jimmy. Caoimhe was getting out when Eddie's voice stopped her "Caoimhe?" _

_She swallowed hard and turned in her seat to face him. He was holding out a small brightly wrapped box. A lump was forming in her throat as she looked at it "what is it?" she managed to ask. _

"_open it" Eddie urged holding it out once more. _

_Her hands shaking Caoimhe took the box and peeled off the paper. It was a jewellery box and when she opened that she found 2 perfectly shaped 4 leaf clover earrings. Caoimhe squeezed her eyes shut as she fought the tears away. "thank ye" she whispered. She felt rather than saw as Eddie leant forward and gently kissed her forehead "happy 15__th__ birthday Caoimhe"._

* * *

She still had the earrings, always had, even though she hadn't always been able to wear them. Today seemed like as good a day as any though. After all luck was something that they finally seemed to have gotten. Or so Caoimhe thought as she followed a smiling Kerrianne down the hallway. Jax and bobby were behind them and she was dying to ask Jax about going Nomad. She was holding back though, knowing that even though Tig had gone about it in the wrong way it honestly wasn't any of her business. Her business was keeping Kerrianne safe and away from Jimmy. Not getting herself mixed up with the son's pile of shit.

So instead she stopped still with Kerrianne as the double doors of the hospital corridor were thrown open and Chibs appeared being speed pushed down the hallway in his wheelchair. The prospect let go of the wheelchair and Chib's pushed it into a skid stopping in front of Kerrianne and Caoimhe. Laughing Kerrianne threw herself onto her Da, arms round his neck holding him tight as Chibs squeezed her right back. Smiling at Caoimhe over Kerrianne's shoulders.

When she was finally prised of off him he got equally hard hugs from Jax and Bobby before being forced back into his cut and led out of the hospital.

Everything was going fine, Chibs was going home, and Kerrianne was finally smiling, but of course things in Caoimhe's life never quite went that simply. She was driving behind Chibs and the prospect when the van suddenly swerved violently to the left, taking the road that Caoimhe knew led to somewhere Chibs shouldn't be going.

"Shit" she muttered viciously.

"What?" Kerrianne asked "Caoimhe what's going on?"

"Nothing good" Caoimhe muttered, making a split second decision she cut her own wheel sharply left following the black van. "Kerrianne you stay in this truck ye hear me?"

"What?" Kerrianne asked once more, obviously confused "stay here? Why? Where are we going?"

"Kerri this ain't a request" Caoimhe ordered, as just as she'd predicted the black van pulled to screaming stop in front of the shop the Haye's were using to smuggle guns. "stay put" she shouted, as she grabbed her PM from between the seats and quickly loaded it. Kerrianne nodded mutely as Caoimhe jumped from the truck, noticing but not waiting for Jax who was roaring into the yard.

Caoimhe went straight for the door, opening it just in time to see Chib's take a pot shot in the direction of Eddie.

"NO" Caoimhe screamed, jumping and hitting him sending the shot wide as Eddie hit the floor cursing in shock.

"What the hell's the matter with ye?" Eddie demanded from behind the desk, as glaring at Caoimhe Chibs stalked forward and grabbed Eddie pulling him up and over the desk pointing the gun at his head.

"I want ye to explain to me why you Mic bastards have been selling guns to the dicks who blew me up?"

"Chibs" Caoimhe warned, coming forward and holding her own gun to his head. "don't make me do that" she warned flicking the safety off of her PM.

"ye wouldn't shoot me Caoimhe" Chibs said dismissively.

Eddie snorted from the desk "aye she would" he warned.

"Shut up Eddie" Caoimhe snapped before looking back at Chibs. "I'd sooner shoot ye then let ye shoot him" she warned. Making Chibs look back at her eyes wide in shock. Whatever he saw in her face must have made him believe her though as he started to pull back.

"Good choice" another voice said, and from the back Cammy appeared. Turns out Eddie's good for nothing father had finally decided to show up once again. He was holding a shotgun pointed at Chibs. "Put it down Fillip"

Chibs scowled but dropped the gun onto the desk. Eddie scrambled back and Caoimhe lowered her weapon going over to Eddie. "ye alright?" she muttered, her fingers unconsciously going to his cheek and trailing down his jaw. Eddie nodded, face still pale and tense "ye have to get out o here" he whispered "he's he…."

Eddie never got to finish his warning, as what he was trying to warn her about appeared from the other side of the room. "Careful brother, ye'll pop ye sutures"

Caoimhe shuddered in horror as she saw Jimmy. Leon was with him and both were staring at Chibs and Caoimhe like they'd won the lottery. Chib's himself didn't look overly happy with the situation either.

"Ye've got every right to blow his head off" Jimmy agreed, throwing Eddie and Caoimhe a look "hell I want to shoot him most of the time. Boy just doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself. Does he Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe wrinkled her nose at him in disgust "least he only puts his hands where they're wanted"

Jimmy managed to crack a smirk at that shrugging in disregard. He looked back at Chibs "things went balls up when McKeavy died, my fault I should have been stateside to handle the transfer, things at home weren't settled though"

Chibs slowly removed his normally ever present sunglasses "to late" he warned "the sons have a new pipe line"

Jimmy shook his head "been laid up to long Fillip, ye don't have nothing"

The bell above the door rang and Jax appeared. Better late than never. Gun instantly going up as Cammy raised his shotgun once more. "enough" Jimmy warned dangerously, making Cammy slowly lower the gun once more. "how ye doing Jackson?"

"been better Jimmy" Jax said almost cordially, his eyes flicking first to Chibs then to Caoimhe who was still stood plastered to Eddie's side. "Chibs, Caoimhe lets go. Now"

Chibs eyes narrowed as he walked up to Jax. "you ain't my VP anymore" he sneered before jerking his head for the prospect. "come on prospect, lets roll"

Caoimhe quickly squeezed Eddie's hand before going to follow. Jimmy however blocked her path. "not so fast sweetheart" he muttered "who said ye were going anywhere"

Caoimhe heard the click of guns once more, and realised Jax must have pointed his at Jimmy this time. He surely couldn't be as stupid as to think he could actually shoot Jimmy.

"She's coming Jimmy" Jax said threateningly "otherwise our deals disappear"

Jimmy smirked at Caoimhe before looking over his shoulder at Jax. "well in that case" he said sarcastically before looking back at Caoimhe. Without warning he bent down and kissed her harshly. Caoimhe to shocked to react stood like a zombie as Jimmy's mouth moved over her own before pushing her towards Jax. "I will have her back Jackson" he warned. "one way or another I always get her back. Ask Eddie here if ye don't believe me" Jax looked curiously at both Caoimhe and Eddie's suddenly pale faces at Jimmy's words. He didn't ask though as Jimmy continued "that girl is mine, I made her, trained her, own her and I will have her back"

Caoimhe's lip turned up in disgust as she took a step forward once more towards Jimmy "maybe ye will" she said steadily "but not today" then she ran forwards towards Eddie throwing her arms round his neck and pressing her lips against his. Eddie's arms automatically went around her waist holding her body against his own as the two of them embraced. Caoimhe's mouth opened and Eddie's tongue slid into her mouth. When the two of them peeled themselves apart Caoimhe was smiling and Eddie was smirking. "love ye Hayes" she said softly.

"Love ye Ciaragain" Eddie agreed.

Caoimhe then turned to look back at Jimmy who's face had gone redder than usual, probably due to the knowledge that he couldn't do anything but watch as Caoimhe sauntered back over to Jax inclining her head towards the door. "shall we?" she asked him.

Amused Jax nodded and opened the door for her allowing her to leave. Outside in the lot Jax looked down at her curiously. "have history there do you?" he asked.

"none that I'm willing to share" Caoimhe answered honestly as she walked back to the truck. Kerrianne had vanished, Caoimhe wasn't to worried though, knowing she'd just have gone with her Da when he came out of the shop. Instead she hitched herself into the truck and took off back for the clubhouse, Jax following behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh gosh its been a long time, i don't even have any excuses for all of you about why this has taken so long, only that I hope you'll keep reading and forgive my angst ridden chapter. **

* * *

Caoimhe was raging and no one was managing to calm her down. The last son who had tried nearly lost his head when she threw a stool at them over the bar. How could she have been so fucking stupid. She'd left Kerrianne sat in the truck outside while she ran in after her idiot father. Now Kerrianne was going to pay the price.

Screaming in anger Caoimhe grabbed a random bottle of whiskey and hurled it against the wall hard. Taking a sick sort of pleasure in the sound of the glass bottle shattering against the wall.

"That helping Irish?" a sarcastic voice sneered.

Caoimhe spun to glare at Tig "not in the mood Tig" she warned coming out from behind the bar to stand still a few feet away from Tig.

"to bad" Tig drawled coming towards her "you nearly took Bobby's head off Irish, and you've been locked up in here for going on 2 hours. Time to give it a rest"

"what the fuck would ye know about it Tig" Caoimhe snapped "yer to busy wrapped up in yer shit ass clubs tiny little problems"

Tig's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched by his sides, Caoimhe raised her eyebrow in a challenge "go one" she taunted "hit me, I dare ye"

Tig's mouth narrowed as he glared down at her "your not going to win that easily Irish, what you want isn't it. For someone to give you a reason to beat them"

"ye think I could beat ye Tig?" Caoimhe asked.

"I think you'd try" Tig answered straight back. "but it wouldn't help would it? Kerrianne would still be gone, and you'd still be here"

Caoimhe hissed in pain and backed up quickly, her back hitting the edge of the bar. He was right, the idiot was right. Kerrianne was gone and Caoimhe had to accept it, move on and sort it out. "I have to leave" Caoimhe suddenly announced grabbing up her jacket and starting to storm out. Tig however grabbed her "not so quick Irish, plan first"

Caoimhe yanked on the grip he had on her wrist "plan's simple, shoot anyone who gets in the way of me getting Kerrianne back here" she gave her wrist another tug "that includes yerself Tig"

"I remember not so long ago an Irish girl much like yourself warned us all about the perils of charging in with half a plan. Ended up in prison cause we didn't listen to her"

Caoimhe frowned "this isn't nearly the same thing Tig" she insisted "it's Kerri, I have to get her back"

"and we will Irish. But first you need to calm down, plan and figure out how"

Caoimhe's shoulders slumped in some sort of defeat as she nodded. "alright" she finally agreed. "what do ye want t' do"

"well somehow I think its gonna be more difficult to get her back than it was to grab you"

"ye think dumb shit" Caoimhe snapped. Anger reasserting itself. Tig's eyes narrowed once more and he took a deep breath. "this is not going to work if you keep annoying the fuck out of me Irish" he warned. "you want my help or not?"

"what if I said not" Caoimhe challenged.

"then you can piss off and get yourself killed" Tig answered straight back. "just don't expect me to cry and mourn over your grave"

Caoimhe had to smile slightly at that, as he threw her own words back at her. "alright I deserved that" she admitted. Pulling on Tig's arm she managed to get him over to the bar where she grabbed a still whole bottle of spirit and poured two glasses, sending one over to Tig who had sat himself down on one of the still upright stools. "so I want yer help, I need ye help Tig" Tig downed the shot then pulled her over to him, hitching her up so she was sat on his knee. Caoimhe wrapped one arm round his neck and held her whiskey glass in the other swirling the contents round the bottom of the glass. "I need her back Tig"

"I know Irish" he muttered.

Caoimhe was biting her lip now, trying desperately to hold back the tears. Knowing that Tig wouldn't be comfortable with a weeping female, and also she wasn't comfortable in showing that side of her emotions to anyone. Somehow though it wasn't working, no matter how hard she bit on her lip, or chewed on her cheek the tears were still forming in her eyes.

"Irish" Tig said taking his chin between his fingers and pulling her face around so he was staring straight into her eyes. His forehead rest on hers. "its alright. This once we'll let it go. Cry. She's like a sister to you, she is your sister. Even I can't not respect you for crying for her"

Caoimhe felt one tear slide down her cheek at Tig's words. She knew how much it would be killing him to admit he had emotions other than ones telling him to fuck women and kill men. So instead she moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck, pressing her face into the leather of his shoulder. Silently crying for Kerrianne as Tig's hand came up to tangle the hair at the base of her neck. His hand heavy there in support.

* * *

Caoimhe silently checked the magazine for her trusty PM. Feeling better when she found the clip full, she carefully slid it back in and checked the safety was on. She'd managed to calm herself down since earlier this evening and was now just angry. Her sorrow pushed to one side in response to the anger she felt that Jimmy dared to take Kerrianne off of her again. In the past Kerrianne would have been Jimmy's bargaining tool. Caoimhe was past being his puppet though. He'd threatened something she loved for the last time. This time it would end badly for one of them, and she wasn't going to let it be her.

In the darkness of the now quiet night Caoimhe pulled off her sleep shorts and vest. Blessing the stars that Tig slept like the dead, she grabbed a pair of Combats and a long sleeved shirt, pulling back and tying up her hair away from her face. She fastened her combat boots tight and shoved the PM into the back of the pants. Silently she moved out of the room, looking back at Tig. The moonlight was cutting through the ratty ass curtains and shining on his bare back. The reaper there gleaming up at her, his smile almost mocking. He knew what she was going to do tonight, knew what she was planning and he was encouraging her. Caoimhe blew one kiss towards Tig's prone body before shutting the door behind her and heading to the back door of the clubhouse. So she might have lied to Tig earlier when she said she'd wait and plan. Caoimhe however knew Jimmy O'Phelan and what he was capable of better than anyone, and the sooner they got Kerrianne back the better.

"Caoimhe?"

The soft female voice behind her made Caoimhe spin to face Fiona Larkin. Her face was still stained with dry tear tracks, her eyes though were lucid as she took in Caoimhe, stood hand on the handle of the back door, dressed and with a glint in her eyes that proved she was already hardened to what she had to do tonight.

"Where are ye going?" Fiona asked her softly.

"Where do ye think?" Caoimhe countered, not letting Fiona speak again she glared defiantly at Kerrianne's mother "ye gonna try and stop me?"

Fiona shook her head once "No I ain't going to try and stop ye. Ye bring my baby back Caoimhe"

Caoimhe nodded once "I will Fiona. I always will"

"Aye, and Caoimhe" Caoimhe looked over at her as Fiona's eyes narrowed dangerously, hands clenching into tight fists "kill the bastard"

Caoimhe smiled this time, however it was deadly, the Spector of death hiding behind the grin "trust me Fi, nothing would give me greater pleasure"

Fiona just stared evenly back at Caoimhe, as she pulled open the door and slid out into the night.

* * *

Caoimhe slowly pulled up the truck in front of the bar, no one was visibly around watching but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone. In fact it was probably proof that they were there. She pulled the PM out of her trousers and clicked off the safety before jumping to the ground and slamming the door of the truck shut behind her. No point in pretending that she wasn't here. Jimmy taking Kerrianne was a clear sign that he wanted Caoimhe to come to him. He knew she'd come after her, he was expecting her and Caoimhe had no desire to disappoint him this time.

She went straight for the front entrance to the bar, not bothering to knock instead she simply pushed open the swinging door and entered the darkness inside. It didn't take very long to realise she wasn't alone, as predicted Jimmy was sat at one of the tables, his own gun placed in the middle, Kerrianne was sat next to him, fresh tears on her face and a look in her eyes that made Caoimhe's insides somersault in fear. A few of Jimmy's henchmen stood around the edges of the bar. Upon Caoimhe's arrival there Jimmy's face broke into a broad grin. "see Kerri lass I told ye she'd show up. Ye two girls need to start learning that I only ever tell the truth"

Caoimhe sneered at him "ye only tell what ye want people to hear"

Jimmy's grin never wavered as he got up from his seat coming to stand in front of the table "yet what people want, it's normally not a lie"

Caoimhe narrowed her eyes dangerously "I didn't come here to play word games with ye Jimmy"

"Aye lass, I know that. Ye want this sweet little thing back aye?" he reached back and grabbed Kerrianne pulling her up to her feet. Kerrianne was sobbing now as she looked desperately between Caoimhe and Jimmy. "and ye know what Caoimhe, I want t' give her to ye"

Caoimhe was almost shocked, but she held it back staring at Jimmy. "what do ye want?" she asked softly. Jimmy wouldn't give up Kerrianne, not without a very good motive behind it. She'd obviously asked the right question as well because his smile became a smirk and his gaze switched to her chest, and suddenly Caoimhe knew. She knew without him saying anything exactly what he was going to demand for Kerrianne back and she felt sick. Her stomach twisted in revulsion because Caoimhe also knew that she'd say yes. That she'd do what Jimmy wanted because as much as she might threatened and scream she wouldn't actually have the nerve to kill him, not yet anyhow.

"You" Jimmy was saying, snapping her eyes back to his. "Put ye weapons down, all of them and come back there with me for two hours. Fer two hours of ye time ye can have this little thing back, all safe and sound"

Caoimhe slowly lowered the gun away from the men around the bar. Kerrianne moaned in almost pain as she rapidly shook her head. "Caoimhe, no" she begged "don't do this fer me again"

Caoimhe glared at her "get outside Kerri" when Kerrianne didn't move even when Jimmy had let go of her Caoimhe reached out and grabbed the young girl pulling her to the door and pushing her outside "stay out here Kerrianne" when the younger girl made to move Caoimhe nearly growled "I mean it Kerri" she warned shoving her keys at her "stay out here, lock yerself in the truck and wait"

"Caoimhe…. Please" Kerrianne begged, tears welling up in her eyes once more "don't"

"and if I don't?" Caoimhe asked "would ye prefer me to shoot the place to the ground, probably get myself killed in the process. Would that satisfy ye better?"

Kerrianne just gasped and sobbed some more, finally Caoimhe reached out and squeezed the younger girls shoulders. "Kerri, it'll be alright. Just get in the truck"

Kerrianne looked up at her through tear stained eyes before finally she stumbled towards the truck opening it and throwing herself inside.

Caoimhe swallowed hard once and then turned back inside the bar, she slowly walked forward and laid her gun down on the bar, clicking the safety back on before turning to face Jimmy. "alright" she whispered.

Jimmy offered her his hand, Caoimhe stared down at it for a few seconds before steeling herself she put her hand in his own as smirking Jimmy led her towards the back of the bar.

It was breaking dawn when Caoimhe and Kerrianne pulled back into the lot of the garage. Kerrianne had been silent ever since Caoimhe had slid back into the truck, her hair messy and bruises forming around her neck and on her upper arms along with scratches to her forearms.

Caoimhe killed the engine and the two girls sat in silence in the now idle truck, neither knowing what to say the other. The awkwardness wasn't going to go away on its own so Caoimhe turned to face Kerrianne. She was pale and dry blood was crusted on her lower lip, the girl had bit it so hard that she'd cut herself. "Kerri?" Caoimhe said softly. Kerrianne slowly turned her head to look at Caoimhe. "ye ok?"

Kerrianne snorted softly "no Caoimhe, I ain't ok"

"It was necessary Kerri" Caoimhe tried to explain. "no one got hurt and yer back safe to be with ye family again"

Kerrianne sat silent for a few more minutes before finally she whispered "everyone got hurt Caoimhe, everyone's gonna get hurt once more" she looked back outside to the rapidly lightening sky "the guy's are gonna hurt fer ye, Tig's gonna go insane, me ma's is gonna blame herself just like I'm blaming myself and finally yerself. How are ye not hurting right now Caoimhe. After what ye had to do to yerself, to save me once more"

Caoimhe sighed "its nothing I haven't done before Kerri"

"that isn't the point Caoimhe" Kerrianne suddenly erupted, her eyes blazing in hurt and anger. "ye always do this, sacrificing yerself for everyone else, not giving any thought to how much ye hurt the people around ye"

Caoimhe tried to bite her tongue she really did but anger seemed to be the emotion of the morning "and what would have happened if I didn't Kerri?" she demanded, "yer Ma sat here in tears over ye being gone, yer dad back to the bottle, and ye stuck with Jimmy. I wouldn't see anything given to Jimmy's care especially not someone I love"

"Well maybe ye should think of that before ye hand yerself over to him next time" Kerrianne screamed before jumping down from the truck and slamming the door shut. Caoimhe jumped out after her grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

Kerrianne just glared though, eyes jumping to Caoimhe's neck "ye have a hickey" she said flatly "might want to cover that up before ye jump back into bed with Tig" then she pulled her arm free from Caoimhe's grip and stormed away to the club house.

Caoimhe stood there in shock watching her go. Kerrianne had never gotten angry with her before, she'd had teenage rages but not once had Kerrianne ever looked at Caoimhe with that flat stare she'd just turned on her. Caoimhe fell back against the side of the truck sliding down to the ground as her body groaned in protest, bringing back everything she'd just done. Tears came to Caoimhe's own eyes and even the realisation that Kerrianne was safe again, that she had done her job couldn't stop the tears that fell unbidden down her cheeks as she sobbed away her pain on the concrete.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope everyone had a merry christmas and wishing you all a fantastic new year. As a little prelude to a much longer chapter coming just after new year here's a taster of whats going to happen! Hope you enjoy **

* * *

She knew full well that she couldn't go inside the club house, not yet so instead Caoimhe got shakily back to her feet into the truck and drove towards of all people Gemma Teller's house. Dawn had hit fully now and the sun was shining on the sidewalk, Caoimhe walked slowly up to the door and banged hard. It didn't take long for her to hear cursing and swearing and the door to be yanked open. Gemma looked as awful as Caoimhe felt, wrapped in a silk dressing gown, no make up yet on and her hair tangled. "red?" she snapped, obviously unsure why Caoimhe would be here on her doorstep at this time of the morning. Then her eyes clearing slowly she managed to focus on Caoimhe. Caoimhe watched as her eyes took in the bruises and scratches then the mark on her neck. "Tig?" Gemma questioned to which Caoimhe shook her head once, mortified to find tears coming back into her eyes. Gemma opened the door wider and urged Caoimhe inside.

"Sorry" Caoimhe muttered, swiping angrily at her eyes "this is stupid"

"You'll have to tell me what you've done Red for me decide on that one?" Gemma answered pushing Caoimhe down into a chair round her long table and sitting in the one next to her, she quickly grabbed at a box of cigarettes lighting one and handing the packet over to Caoimhe who also helped herself to one.

"I got Kerrianne back" Caoimhe said softly making Gemma raise one eyebrow at her in question. "well fuck Gemma I didn't get a hickey from shooting a gun"

Gemma snorted and took another drag on her cigarette "Red do you know what I told my son and husband last night?"

Caoimhe frowned "what?"

"we had a party for Bobby's release from prison, that night some of Zobelle's men took me back to a warehouse and raped me, I told my family I'd had a car crash, that was how I'd gotten bruised up, finally told them last night it wasn't true"

Caoimhe stared at Gemma in almost shock "that's what happened, with Zobelle's daughter, it's way you asked"

Gemma nodded before lifting her hand to gently push Caoimhe's hair away from her neck and staring at the marks there "didn't take it easy on you did he?"

Caoimhe didn't answer that question instead just asked her own "mind if I use yer shower? Maybe steal some peroxide?"

Gemma looked her up and down once more "you got cuts I can't see red?"

"nothing that I'm showing you Gemma" when Gemma frowned at her Caoimhe leant forward and placed her hand on Gemma's arm "I'll heal, again. How about you mother lion, ye healing?"

Gemma shrugged and crushed the butt of her cigarette "I'm getting there. Peroxides under the sink" Caoimhe smiled and headed towards Gemma's bathroom, stopping when she heard her voice once more "oh and Red, scrub hard you stink of Irish smoke"

Caoimhe just smirked at the older woman, before closing the bathroom door behind her. She quickly stripped off her clothes leaving them dumped on the floor before climbing into Gemma's large doubled shower and turning the water on as hot and fast as she could stand. Caoimhe stood there letting the water hit her body trying to forget the feel of Jimmy around her, on top of her, inside of her. She shuddered and grabbed at the soap on the side scrubbing hard as Gemma had advised.

Only once she was pretty sure she'd took off the first few layers of her skin did she turn off the water and climb out, grabbing one of the towels on the rack she wrapped her body in the thick cotton and wiped the steam off of the mirror. The girl looking back at her was someone Caoimhe hadn't wanted to see ever again, her hair was wet and being pulled straight by the weight of the long locks, she looked pale and drawn with black smudges under her eyes and shadows in her eyes. The bright angry mark of Jimmy's teeth stood out on her neck making her stomach feel like shifting its few contents.

Caoimhe rummaged briefly under the cabinet until she found Gemma's bottle of peroxide and a ball of cotton wool. She dabbed on the scratches on her arm then looking down at her flat stomach she sighed and pulled off the hastily made bandage. She'd hidden it from Kerrianne and didn't plan on showing anyone anytime soon what was hiding underneath the pad. Biting her lip she pressed the peroxide against the burn.

Jimmy had done one better than leaving her scarred this time, he'd burnt the insignia of his ring onto the skin on Caoimhe's stomach. The pain had pretty much gone it was more the mark he'd left behind that made her wince as the peroxide hit the raw skin.

"red?" Gemma knocked on the door "got you a shirt and some jeans"

Caoimhe quickly wrapped the towel around her once more and opened the door to Gemma. "thanks" she said softly taking the pile of clothes.

"some clean underwear here as well, don't know if the bra will fit you though" Gemma looked at her critically, wrapped only in the towel, Caoimhe's curves weren't hidden well "your not overly endowed"

"well yer making me feel much better" she sniped, but inwardly both women knew what Gemma was doing, covering pain with sarcasm. It was a well known trait of women who lived in male driven societies, you found a coping strategy or your failed.

Gemma paused before saying "Clay and Jax, they were going to tell the club about what happened to me, if you dropped Kerrianne off their this morning…"

"then they'll all be here soon" Caoimhe finished "I know Gemma. Let me get dressed, then I'll worry about that"

She had nearly gotten the door shut once more before Gemma put her hand on the door, stopping her from shutting it. "Red, I understand why you did what you did"

Caoimhe froze, looking in shock at Gemma. "I might not like it, or even condone it, but I get it. You put family first, did what you had to do. That takes strength, a strength that men don't often understand"

Caoimhe felt her breath slip back out of her body, as her shoulders threatened to start shaking once again, tears building up in her eyes, before she could start actually sobbing once more in front of the matriarch Caoimhe pushed the door of the bathroom closed. Refusing to break down on the floor again she dropped the towel, found a bandage in the cupboard and pressed that to her stomach, and pulled on the underwear. The bra was slightly to big and the jeans to short, but with them rolled up to just above her ankles they passed, as did the surprisingly Un-Gemma like baggy woollen sweater. She ran a brush through her hair and bundled the strands into a messy bun. Gemma also had some make-up on the shelf around the mirror, Caoimhe found the lightest concealer she could and rubbed some on her neck, it didn't cover the mark entirely but it made her feel slightly better.

Caoimhe was coming out of the bathroom when she heard the front door open, "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" a mans voice screamed, Tig, and he wasn't happy. Caoimhe didn't expect Gemma to stop him and she obviously hadn't as all to soon he was standing in the hallway where Caoimhe had frozen. Gemma appeared behind him, she smiled briefly at Caoimhe before following her son and some others into the kitchen. Tig stormed down the corridor and yanked Caoimhe out of the house into the garden.

Caoimhe went with him, standing where he stopped, silently staring up at him. After all what could she possibly say to him that wasn't going to make him even more furious than he already was.

"What the fuck did you do?" he demanded, voice hard as steel.

"what I had to"

"FUCK" Tig screamed once more turning and punching the outside of Gemma's house. Caoimhe couldn't help but flinch as his knuckles hit the brick. She didn't move however, letting him get the anger out somehow. "How could you let him put his hands on you Caoimhe. HOW?"

"I had to, it was the only way"

"No one was meant to touch you but me" Tig hissed out, finally reaching out to grab her and pull her into his chest "you hear me Irish, your mine and only I get to touch you"

Caoimhe flinched again and yanked herself out of his grip, anger finally getting to her "so tell me Tig, ye more angry that I got hurt, or that someone touched one of yer play things"

Tig was silent, his face going through some rapid shifts as he obviously tried to find another answer, instead he just swore loudly once more. Caoimhe just nodded "I think ye should stay here, talk to Gemma. I'm leaving" before Tig could find another answer Caoimhe had walked past him and around the side of Gemma's house back to her truck. She was rapidly running out of friends on this side of the Atlantic, she did have one however, gunning the gas Caoimhe skidded away from Gemma's house.


	19. Chapter 19

**As promised the new chapter for Caoimhe's story. It's long and is one of my favourite chapters so far. I hope you all enjoy it! As always let me now what you think. **

* * *

_Belfast 2004_

_She'd never felt so filthy before, her entire body felt coated in sweat and slime. She'd showered for hours, until the water had finally turned freezing and she'd been forced out from under the spray. The layer of grime seemed to still stick to her though. She'd come outside, silently praying that the fresh air might make her feel better, but so far the bitingly cold wind was only mocking her. It's blustering currents felt like hands caressing her skin and were making her shiver in more than cold. Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes but they had yet to fall, frozen by the ice of the wind. _

_She was 16 years old, had only turned 16, by now it would be yesterday, yet she was already tainted. She was already dirty and no amount of washing would ever take away what she'd done. What had been done to her. _

"_Caoimhe?" _

_Caoimhe turned slowly to watch as Eddie appeared from somewhere behind her, she'd run off out of the house and into the night as soon as she'd left the bathroom, somehow she had found herself in the docks surrounding the outskirts of the city staring blankly out past the boats and into the sea. She had no idea how Eddie had found her, nor was she sure she was even pleased he had. Instead she turned back away from him, listening as his footsteps continued to draw closer until she could feel the heat of him at her back. The warmth made her lean back, and reminded her that she'd run out into the February night in nothing but a vest top and cut off yoga pants. _

_The shiver that rippled down her arms was in fact cold this time, and silently the heavy material of a male leather jacket fell over her shoulders surrounding her with the smell of Eddie. _

_The tear finally fell, and she must have made some sort of noise of distress as arms wrapped around her and she was hauled backwards into Eddie's chest as she broke. Sobs racked her and her knee's gave in. She was now only remaining standing because Eddie was holding her up. _

"_shhh ceann beag" Eddie muttered. "shhhhh" _

_Caoimhe continued to shake, leaning heavily back into his chest. "I'm not little anymore Eddie" she choked out "I'm filthy" _

_Eddie swore and spun her round so he could stare down into her face. "ye ain't filthy Caoimhe" he admonished, anger in his face. "never think that mo stór"_

_Caoimhe sniffed uselessly as she shook her head "its true Eddie, I let him…" her lip trembled once more at the memory of just what she'd managed to let Jimmy do to her. "I let him" was all she could say though. _

_Eddie's eyes narrowed "ye didn't let the bastard do anything Caoimhe. Don't think the dark covers those bruises" _

_Caoimhe looked down in shock. She hadn't even noticed the dark stains on her skin, but Eddie was right they were there. Hand prints a dark bracelet around her wrists and upper arms. "I didn't even notice" she whispered. _

_Eddie gently lifted her chin once more so she was staring into his face "of course ye didn't. Ye fought Caoimhe, fought like a wild cat. Ye ain't filthy and ye didn't let him do a thing" _

_Caoimhe shuddered once more as Eddie's word floated into her mind and settled. She hadn't let him do that to her. She hadn't laid back and relented. She hadn't enjoyed it and she fought him. She was stronger than Jimmy O'Phelan always had been and always would be. She took another step closer to Eddie so her face was pressed against his chest this time. Eddie's arm wrapping around her once more. _

_"never let me go Eddie" she whispered. He must have heard her though as he squeezed her tighter. _

_"I never could Caoimhe mo stór" Eddie pushed her back a little so he could down at her once more. "ye must know by now Caoimhe…" he urged "I love ye" _

_Caoimhe smiled slightly, hand going up to rest on his jaw. "ye must know by now Edmond Hayes that I love ye to" _

_Eddie grinned and leant down slightly hesitating as his lips paused just a breath away from Caoimhe's. She was the one who closed the final gap between the two of them. Pressing their lips together. Heat exploded through Caoimhe as she literally saw stars. Eddie's body was pressed completely against hers and her heart was thudding hard. When Eddie was the one who pulled back Caoimhe smiled. Her body suddenly a thousand times lighter, and somehow and some level she knew. She'd be with Eddie forever, they'd be together forever no matter what no one could ever separate them fully. They were two halves of the same whole, put back together once more on the day they met._

* * *

This was starting to become a habit Caoimhe thought silently to herself as she walked uncaring into Eddie's house. Slamming the door behind her to announce her presence. Eddie's head appeared around the kitchen door. Sarcasm was written on his face ready to spew out but he must have seen something on her face as he didn't say it, instead coming into the hallway to stare at her.

"I'm filthy" Caoimhe whispered "ye were wrong that night Eddie, I am filthy"

It didn't take long for understanding to dawn on Eddie's face, he swore loudly in Irish before pulling her into his chest, with Caoimhe clinging to him, trying desperately to not shiver.

"Why did ye do it Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe lifted her head up to stare at him "me or Kerrianne, and he wasn't having her innocence as well. He's taken to much off of her, he isn't having her soul as well"

"Yer a good friend Caoimhe"

"I don't think she thinks that" Caoimhe said pulling away from Eddie "she practically called me a whore, Fiona's gonna feel guilty as shit and Tig's fucking furious that someone touched what he thinks of as his. Which means that once again I'm left carrying all of the pain on my own"

Eddie sighed softly and led her through to the living room pushing her down onto the sofa and vanished into the kitchen returning soon after with a large bottle of Irish whiskey along with two glasses. He pored a large measure of the golden liquid into each glass before handing one over to Caoimhe. "a toast" he proposed holding up his own glass "to the bravest fucking lass I know, Caoimhe Ciaragain. She gets half as little credit as she deserves, puts everyone before herself, is head strong to a fault, could hand me my balls on a plate and god do I fucking love her for it"

Caoimhe smiled slightly clinking her glass with Eddie's "to whoever that girl is ye just said"

"to ye" Eddie insisted as both of them downed the whiskey in the glasses. "Kerrianne isn't really mad at ye Caoimhe, ye know that. She's just angry at herself"

Caoimhe put the glass down to look at Eddie smiling softly at him, "I know that, doesn't change the fact that I did what I did freely, she needn't feel guilt fer my actions"

"Aye she needn't" Eddie took the glass and filled it up again "but she will, just like yer would if she'd done something fer ye" He handed it back to her with it filled up once again "ye both have a somewhat unhealthy attachment to each other really"

"I'm the only sibling she's ever had" Caoimhe explained, taking the whiskey once more this time only sipping it though, she had no urge to be drunk on top of being miserable. "if I didn't look after her then who would?"

"I think there's a better question than that"

Caoimhe scowled at him "what turned ye into such a fecking pop psychologist"

Eddie just grinned at her motioning for her to carry on drinking "do ye want it or not?"

"by all means" Caoimhe muttered sarcastically "lay it on me Dr Freud"

"Ye ever wonder why ye feel the need to look after someone?" Eddie asked carefully, "why it's so important to ye?" when Caoimhe didn't answer he continued "ye lost yer own siblings Caoimhe when ye were to young to do anything about it, seems like sometimes yer trying to make that up by saving Kerrianne"

"Sometimes I am" Caoimhe admitted "is that so bad?"

"When it gets yer where ye are… maybe"

Getting to her feet Caoimhe walked over to the window to stare out at the road. Maybe Eddie was right, after all look at what she had had to sacrifice even just to get this far, and now it looked like she might have sacrificed Kerrianne as well. In all her efforts to keep the girl safe was it possible that she had just in fact made it worse, would everything have been better if she had just left Kerrianne alone and carried on with her own screwed up life, staying where she should have been, Jimmy's little secret weapon.

It was to devastating to think like that, after all she couldn't take it back and she had enough pain from her decisions to not add regret to the ball of hurt. So pushing it straight back down she focused on the green outside, a black minivan had pulled up on the other side of the road. It hadn't been there when Caoimhe arrived and the feeling that it looked wrong, that it shouldn't be there slammed into the base of Caoimhe's spin. Like some dark premonition she suddenly got the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong, and she'd bet anything that it had something to do with that van over there.

Before she could ask Eddie though he'd appeared behind her his arm going round her waist, he'd been attempting to hug her once more, it wasn't his fault that he hit the burn on her stomach, nor her own fault that she couldn't hide the flinch she instinctively made at the pain that flared up because of the pressure on the raw skin.

Eddie spun her round quickly "what did he do?" he ground out not needing to ask about why Caoimhe was in pain, his brain automatically connecting pain and Jimmy together. "What did he do to ye this time Caoimhe?"

"are ye sure?" Caoimhe asked him.

Eddie nodded "show me Caoimhe"

Silently Caoimhe raised the bottom of her shirt and exposed the burn mark on her stomach. It was still fresh and the skin was angry and pink, it probably hadn't been the best idea to shove peroxide on it, but she'd needed to do something to stop it getting infected. Eddie's jaw clenched at the sight, the muscles in his neck standing out in sharp relief against his skin as he tried to control himself. Caoimhe didn't make excuses anymore not with Eddie, it hurt, she was marked and she'd lost everything once more. Nothing was changing that or making it better and hell if she was going to defend Jimmy by saying it wasn't as bad as it looked. After all the bastard had branded her this time, quite literally burning his mark into her skin, to all the people who mattered it was practically proof of ownership, just like she was an object to be bartered for. It was why she'd gotten so pissed off at Tig and stormed off, she'd known he would be angry but for him to treat her just as much like property as Jimmy did, well it had broken the last piece of sanity she'd been holding onto.

"I'm sorry mo stór"

"It'll heal" Caoimhe said, letting her shirt drop back down to cover the mark, "just the latest one to add to a growing collection"

"starting t' edge into self pitying there" Eddie teased making Caoimhe smile fully for the first time that morning. She wrapped her arms round him this time, letting him hold her once more, feeling strength running back into her veins as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Ye'll survive this Caoimhe, ye always will, yer stronger than all of them put together"

"aye, I am ain't I" she agreed, slowly she put her hands on either side of Eddie's face, and leant up to gently kiss him. "don't ever leave me Edmond Hayes" she whispered against his mouth. Eddie kissed her, harder this time, hands coming to rest on her hips "I'm not going anywhere Caoimhe"

Caoimhe's pocket started buzzing and reluctantly she took out the phone having a brief but serious conversation with Gemma, who had gotten severely agitated. "I'm gonna have to go sort her out Eddie"

"Anything wrong?"

"She had a problem with Zobelle's men and thinks she knows where one of them is" she got to the door then paused "ye got rid of the girl, Polly?"

"Aye" Eddie confirmed "gone now for a while, ye were right she wasn't worth the hassle"

"trust me that's turning out to be yer best decision ever"

Eddie looked curious but he didn't ask, instead he leant down and kissed her once more before pushing her out of the door "go, sort out yer little biker friends, remember though Caoimhe, ye are strong, and I'll always be here fer when yer not"

Caoimhe grinned, impulsively kissing him again as well before going back for her jeep "be seeing ye Hayes" the last thing she saw of him was him smirking at her as he shut the door once more, Caoimhe slammed the door of the truck shut and flicked the ignition going back to Gemma's. The woman was on a mission and she didn't think it was going to go well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Gemma, fer feck sake come back here" Caoimhe shouted as the older woman, practically jogged up the path to Eddie's house. Caoimhe gun out following her up the path to a house she'd left only hours before wasn't overall convinced that something bad wasn't about to just happen.

She'd been right when she thought that things weren't going to go well, Caoimhe had followed Gemma around all morning as the matriarch babbled about finding one of Zobelle's men and taking out her own style of vengeance. Caoimhe had been all to willing to help her do that, but then things started to go very wrong, Gemma had taken off without warning and Caoimhe had recognised the blonde hair she'd been following.

Caoimhe hadn't thought it was going to get any worse but then she'd realised that Polly was going towards the one place on earth that she shouldn't, Eddies.

"Gemma" Caoimhe shouted once more, still getting no response from the older woman, who just slammed open the front door. Gun raised.

Caoimhe swore harshly under her breath as she ran this time to catch up with her. The next few minutes happening in almost slow motion as Caoimhe caught up just in time to see Polly, tears in her eyes spinning to shoot at Gemma. The older woman was quick though and she got her shot off, dead centre chest before the blonde bitch could fire.

Polly collapsed on the floor, with still wet tears on her cheeks. "Gemma" Caoimhe hissed "jaysus Christ" she pushed the Gemma onto the sofa and went to check Polly was actually dead. It was then the she saw the feet. Her breath stuttered "oh god, please no" she whispered, going closer slowly until the feet led to legs and a back with two bullet holes in.

Caoimhe broke, falling to the floor in the puddle of blood surrounding Edmond Hayes. "Ye fecking idiot" she spat, hands going to his shoulders and heaving him over to lay on his back "ye bloody fecking idiot"

Tear's came to Caoimhe's eyes this time as she put bloodied hands to either of his cheeks, letting her forehead fall forwards to lean against his. "Eddie wake the fuck up, shit Eddie ye promised me, yer promised I wouldn't be alone, EDDIE…."

"Miss Ciaragain. On your feet"

Caoimhe's head shot up eyes connecting with Agent Stahl. Gemma was behind her hands raised blocking the front door. Caoimhe's brain put two and two together very quickly. Agent Stahl couldn't have entered with Gemma still near the front entrance. There was no shot fired from Polly's gun meaning the piece that Agent Stahl was now pointing at Caoimhe, had very recently shot two bullets into the back of her best friend.

Eyes dead, and blood staining her skin Caoimhe rose to her feet "ye did this" she said softly hands clenching.

"stay very still Caoimhe" Agent Stahl warned her finger twitching on the trigger. She was nervous, very nervous Caoimhe noticed. She had every right to be though, in this mood Caoimhe didn't know herself how far she was willing to go, after all the woman had just taken away the one thing that at the moment Caoimhe had left to fight for.

Caoimhe's mouth thinned, and her eyes narrowed all her focus on the gun in Agent Stahl's hands. "ye shot him. In the back"

"He had a gun, it was self defence Caoimhe"

"No one shoots someone in the back fer self defence" Caoimhe hissed. "here let me show you"

She got one short look at the sudden terror on Agent Stahl's face before she'd spun under the trajectory of the gun, elbow going up to fracture Agent Stahl's arm. The gun she was holding dropped from her hand. As Caoimhe grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "not so brave are ye bitch, when ye've got no weapon"

"Red" Gemma suddenly said "this won't help. Killing a federal Agent" Gemma raked Agent Stahl with a disgusted stare "even a corrupt one will only get you in a cell"

"Listen to her Caoimhe" Stahl pleaded.

Caoimhe tightened her grip on the woman's throat cutting off her air supply "ye don't get to speak" she looked down at Eddie once more, trying desperately to clear the haze out of her head. She did stupid things when she was angry, she knew that. Anger made her do things that she only regretted when she'd calmed down. The lifeless stare of the man who'd been more than a friend to her though wouldn't leave her mind. Eddie had been more than her friend, he'd been her confidant, her first boyfriend eventually her lover and as corny as it sounded her soul mate. She had never loved anyone quite like she'd loved Edmond Hayes. They'd been everything to each other at one point and this bitch of an agent had changed everything. She'd taken him away from her, just like Jimmy had all those years ago when he'd ripped a 20 year old Caoimhe out of 22 year old Eddie's arms, sending Eddie to America and punishing Caoimhe so much that she was scarred for life.

"How much did he tell ye?" Caoimhe demanded. Loosening her grip for Agent Stahl to speak.

"Tell me what?"

"Now wouldn't be the time to mess with me Agent. What did he tell ye about Jimmy"

"Everything"

Caoimhe cursed once more. Idiot boy, why hadn't he told her about this, she would have helped. She could have helped. Now she was left with little options, and the one's she had left she really didn't like. "I won't forget this Agent Stahl" Caoimhe warned before slowly letting her grip of the women's throat go. Coughing Agent Stahl stumbled forward a few steps. "Oh, something to remember me by" Caoimhe suddenly said, grabbing her once more and throwing a knock out right hook at the women's jaw. She folded like cardboard hitting the floor. Caoimhe went over to Eddie once more falling to her knees by his side, she gently kissed his cold lips "I'm so sorry mo ghra" she whispered before quickly grabbing Gemma's wrist and marching out of the house. "give me yer cell"

"Red, take a breath right now, tell me what your up to"

"Gemma give me the cell" Caoimhe snapped "right now we have to clear this up, unless ye want to be arrested fer a double murder?"

Gemma pursed her lips at Caoimhe's tone but handed over the cell phone none the less.

"Thanks" Caoimhe said sarcastically as she flipped it open and dialled the number she'd long ago learnt by heart. The voice that answered made her want to throw up on so many levels, but she needed him. She'd always need him a treacherous voice whispered at the back of her head. She'd always go running eventually. Right now he could not only solve her immediate problems but give her access to a large means of solving her upcoming problems.

"Jimmy, I'm at Eddies. I need a ride, I'm coming home" she didn't wait for the comments she knew would come. He would arrive, of that much she was sure, and for revenge for Eddie she would sell what was left of her rotten to the core soul to the devil once more.

Gemma was staring at her in disbelief "ye need to get out of here Gemma. Go. I'll clean it up and if anyone ever asks ye, well yer were never here"

"Red…"

"Get out of here Gemma" Caoimhe snapped, eyes flashing in anger "what I do is me own business, so feck off"

"I told ye once not to hurt my family, what do you…."

Caoimhe cut in "and I told ye, that I'd do the same fer any of my family, Eddie was more than family to me Gemma. Kerrianne's safe with her Ma and Da I can't do anything else fer her, she doesn't want me to either. Now I have to do this fer myself, Eddie was mine and I will stop who did this to him"

"and Tig?"

Caoimhe almost let herself hesitate at his name, but she forced the emotions out of her head and simply stared at Gemma. Her feelings for Tig were new whereas her feelings for Eddie had been there for decades, he deserved for her to avenge him, as she hadn't been able to protect him in life. Plus the fact that Tig, no more loved her than saw her as an object he could own. Her flat stare gave the matriarch all the information she was going to share on the subject of Tig. Gemma finally just nodded and turned to leave not before managing to rip Caoimhe's heart out all over again though "the last time something broke Tig you fixed him Red, who's going to fix him this time?"

Caoimhe didn't answer, couldn't answer just stood there at the curb as Gemma left. Tears finally coming to her eyes. She'd let them fall, for the few minutes she'd have to herself. She'd let herself cry for the life she was giving up once more, because soon Jimmy would be here and the time for tears would be over, then there would only be room for anger, hurt and strength.


	20. Chapter 20

**And the updates just keep on coming, i'm on a roll ;) although I must admit these last few chapters have been difficult to write, i want people to see she's really struggling with the decisions that Caoimhe's is having to make, but at the same time not make you all think she's being so self sacrificing and noble that it can't be true.  
****Alright enough babbling on with story, enjoy and thank you as always to all my reviewers, followers and readers**

* * *

"I must admit Caoimhe, much as I'm happy to see ye, I'm a bit confused as to why ye felt the need to come back here?"

Caoimhe sat silently at the bar of Jimmy's pub, nursing a glass of single malt in front of her. Jimmy was sat on the other side of her, a similar glass in his own hands. "after all that happened I didn't think to be seeing ye fer a good while"

"Ye can help me" was what Caoimhe eventually said.

"Aye, I can. Eddie Hayes was a good man, a good business partner. Personal business aside, he'll be avenged Caoimhe"

"aye" Caoimhe agreed, downing the whiskey in her glass "and I'm gonna be the one to pull the trigger"

"So that's why yer back, ye feeling all trigger happy again lass"

Caoimhe finally looked up at him, their eyes meeting "ye told me once a long time ago Jimmy that we needed each other, ye and me. Two blackened souls, opposite sides of the same coin and all that bull shit, I finally think yer right. We do need each other, I do need this" she took out the gun from the back of her jeans laying it down on the bar, the harsh steel clashing with the soft mahogany wood of the bar. It screamed a song of violence, and at the moment that same song was singing in Caoimhe's heart "it's what I'm good at" she admitted "its what ye made me good at, and now I'm gonna use all of those skills ye gave me, I'm gonna kill every single fecker that had anything to do with Eddie's death and I'm gonna start with Ethan Zobelle"

Next to her Jimmy continued to stare at her for a good few minutes longer, finally he nodded and downed his own measure of whiskey. His hand shot out and grabbed Caoimhe's chin dragging her off her stool to stand between his legs. His grip was painful but she obediently stood there not complaining just waiting. "this anger, rage ye feel over Eddie. It gonna be lasting?"

Caoimhe wrenched her head out of his grip, a sneer gracing her face "they shot Eddie. That man was everything to me Jimmy. Ye know that better than anyone"

Jimmy's arm snaked around her waist and traced the length of the scar on her back through her shirt "aye, well yer got paid for that love didn't ye darling girl"

"I ain't yer love Jimmy" she insisted pushing his arm away from her.

"Come now Caoimhe lass, no need to be all bashful, after all I've seen everything ye've got"

"Ye might have seen it Jimmy, doesn't mean ye get to touch whenever ye feel like it. I ain't yers to have. I might be here but I ain't here fer ye"

Jimmy grinned "no yer here fer what I can give ye" he tapped his fingers on the bar in a strangely rhythmical pattern "but what price can I put on those things yer so willing to get"

"yer sick Jimmy" Caoimhe hissed, paling at his implication.

"I'm a business man Caoimhe, I have something ye want, and ye have something I want, seems like a sensible trade"

"Fine" Caoimhe said, proud of herself for keeping her voice steady "fer revenge I'll give ye what ye want"

Jimmy's grin just widened as she finally agreed to what he'd always wanted. "and why is this revenge so important to ye?" Jimmy questioned "since ye can't avenge yer own family, and ye've saved the sweet innocent little Kerrianne ye'll help Cammy do the right thing fer his family now?"

Caoimhe's teeth were gritted tight together as she stood in front of Jimmy, the quip about her own family hitting deep, as always. The man knew exactly where to aim with her, to inflict maximum pain. "I'm in this ye've gotten me. What ye always wanted isn't it? So maybe ye should seem a bit more pleased"

"Oh I'm pleased lassie, after all, like ye said, yer all I've ever wanted"

Caoimhe repressed the shudder as his eyes raked over her, instead clutching her anger to her like a cloak. She let it numb her senses and dampen any kind of memories she thought she might have begun to make. "well then ye've got it"

Jimmy smirked and clicked his fingers, Leon appeared instantly at his shoulder "Leon, Miss Ciaragain is coming home, show her to me room aye? And make sure the lass is comfortable"

"aye Jimmy" Leon agreed motioning to the back "Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe took a deep breath, reached back for the whiskey and knocked back the final dregs before following Leon out of the bar into the back. She could do this, she had no choice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Caoimhe stood high on the top of the ridge, below her she could see Charming spread out across the valley. Behind her on the picnic bench Chibs was sat silently. He'd been out of hospital for a while now and he'd practically kidnapped her from the street only half an hour before.

A street where she had been doing some discreet recon activities for Jimmy. He'd decided that being friends with Ethan Zobelle was no longer in his best interests, especially when the line of bikes had pulled up in front of the cigar shop the bikers on top of them obviously ready for war, with none of them moving, yet none of them leaving either. There was some sort of stalemate going on between the club and the white hate, someone was going to break soon and Caoimhe had been sent to watch and report on who it was that eventually snapped.

She was putting her money on Clay. Before that could happen though Chibs had caught sight of her, his eyes narrowing in determination. Before she could do more than turn to leave he'd roared his bike past her, grabbing her and pulling her on behind him. She'd had no choice but to hold on until finally he'd stopped at the viewing point above Charming.

"I don't understand what yer trying to prove by dragging me up here" Caoimhe said softly, still not looking over at him.

"I think ye do lass" he answered equally as quietly making her turn to look at him finally. "Yer hurting Caoimhe, but this isn't the way" his eyes had dropped to the gun at her hip. "being back with O'Phelan isn't going to help ye" his eyes moved from the gun to the obvious bruising on her wrists and bite marks littering her throat and collar bone. It was clear to him just what she'd been giving up to Jimmy to get her so called revenge and the idea sickened him. The girl shouldn't have to feel like she'd been cornered into having no other options other than what she was currently doing.

"Ye have no idea what's going on here fillip" she argued straight back. "No idea at all"

"I know ye miss Eddie, I know yer angry and I know as much as ye didn't want to ye probably still loved him"

Caoimhe closed her eyes and spun away from Chibs once more as he said what she couldn't listen to. She'd squashed those emotions, had hidden everything but anger and determination. She couldn't drag them up once more, couldn't get lost in them, she'd drown again.

"Eddie was a big part of ye life Caoimhe, he was yer best friend while ye were growing up. He became a lot more than that to ye over time. Jimmy ripped ye both apart once and now in his own way he's come between ye once more. This time forever, and I know it must be killing ye"

Caoimhe blinked furiously, she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to break down. Staring down at the town she let the wind hit her face and pull at the loose strands of her hair. As fillip continued to talk, this time turning to newer still raw wounds.

"and I know ye must be missing Tig. Ye feel guilty fer loving Eddie and being so fucking miserable that he's gone and guilty about loving Tig and leaving him to avenge someone who is dead, because Caoimhe, Eddie is dead, and doing this can't change that"

"I don't miss Tig" Caoimhe insisted, "he's the one who pushed me away, treated me like property. I have no guilt over him"

"Ye do Caoimhe, just like he does. He was angry and hurt, you know that" Chibs paused then slowly he admitted what most the brothers had come to realised since she'd left "Tig loves ye Caoimhe, he might not be able to say it or admit it to himself but he genuinely does love ye"

Caoimhe gasped softly. No longer able to hold back the tears as they ran down her pale cheeks. "He can't love me" she insisted, "he ain't allowed to love me, not now, not while I'm doing this" She heard footsteps and Chib's hand came down to rest on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Come home Caoimhe, don't do this to yerself anymore"

"NO" Caoimhe shouted, pushing his hand away and stumbling from him. "ye don't understand. None of ye do" Chibs tried to come towards her once more and she shook her head, pulling the gun out, which quickly got him to stop, he didn't think she would shoot him, but the girl was obviously balancing on the edge of a knife, emotions churning around her that she wasn't in control of anymore. He didn't want to push her into doing one more thing that she'd have to feel guilty over.

"ye all think ye can get in my head, make me feel things that I don't want to. Tell me what I should be thinking, yet none of ye get it. None of ye even try, everybody wants something off of me, Gemma, Tig, ye and Jimmy. Ye all just want things from me, no one cares about what I want" Caoimhe dropped to the ground, her legs no longer able to hold up her shaking body "none of ye understand. I'm not doing this fer me. I'm not doing it fer Eddie either or anyone else. I'm doing this because its right. I know Eddie's gone, hell it rips me up inside every day I wake up and realise he's gone. I know Tig's gone I pushed him away as well. Kerrianne's happy she has ye and Fiona and I'm still here, still left. If I don't do this then what…." She trailed off gun falling to the floor beside her as Chibs stared down at her his eyes full of sympathy.

"Caoimhe, look at me" he ordered crouching down beside her "ye have all of us lass. Ye haven't lost Tig, I promise ye that, and Eddie, well he wouldn't want ye to be doing this fer him. Hell wasn't he the one to warn ye about even getting mixed up with Jimmy in the first place? Didn't he beg you not to go to him not to get mixed up with an O'Phelan"

Caoimhe nodded "he did" she whispered, before looking back at Chibs. "God damn it Fillip I miss him so fucking much. It hurts all the time. It feels like someone reached in and pulled out of my heart out of my chest before ripping it into pieces. I wake up each morning and fer a few seconds its perfect, those few heart beats where I've forgotten and everything's safe and rosy. Then it all comes crashing back in and I feel like I'm suffocating"

Chibs carefully got onto the floor next to her, his hand cupping her cheek, forcing her to look up at him "Punishing yerself isn't going to help that pain"

"then how do I make it go away" Caoimhe begged, clutching at Chib's cut "how do I fucking well make it go away"

"You can't lass" he comforted, "its grief, it'll loosen on its own, but it takes time"

Caoimhe swallowed, before jumping back to her feet and shaking her head in denial "I don't have time to spare" she insisted "I have shit I need t' do"

"Caoimhe.."

"NO" she shouted "I have shit to do, and yer all need to stay the hell out o' me way" without giving him chance to answer this time she stormed away from the clearing. It was a long way back to Charming and she had things to do.

Caoimhe was back at the cigar shop staring at the empty front and cursing herself for being an idiot and letting them leave when her phone rang.

"What" she snapped.

"Get back here NOW Caoimhe" Jimmy's voice demanded through the connection "no arguing, no back talk just get here"

"What the hell?"

"I mean it Caoimhe" Jimmy growled, before hanging up just as suddenly as he'd called. Caoimhe seriously thought about blowing him off but thought better of it at the last minute instead deciding it wouldn't be wise to anger him, she stalked back to her truck and started the engine, despite herself she was curious just what Jimmy's problem was now. It didn't take her long to drive back to the bar.

"We're getting out of this country now Caoimhe, pack any shit ye want taking with us" Jimmy ordered as soon as she stepped foot into the main entrance. The whole place was a hive of activity with men running everywhere obviously packing up the whole operation this side of the Atlantic.

"What?" Caoimhe said, shocked "what the hells going on?"

Jimmy turned to glare at her, beckoning her forward to stand in front of him. She reluctantly did as he asked coming to stand so she was only inches away from his own body. Jimmy's hands cupped her face and he lowered his face to mere millimetres away from hers. "Yer little lovers father decided to take out his own revenge, only he picked the wrong fecking people to do it on" Jimmy whispered dangerously "snatched the son's vice presidents kid"

Caoimhe paled "Cammy took Abel?"

Jimmy nodded "so now, we're all getting out o' here now"

"Yer running" Caoimhe sneered "I ain't running anywhere, I got business here Jimmy, we had a fecking deal"

Jimmy's eyes narrowed as he let go of her face, his hands suddenly switching to her throat as he slammed her back into the bar. "pack yer fecking shit and get out, or I'll send ye back to Ireland in a box Caoimhe"

Caoimhe bit her lip, hand coming up to Jimmy's wrist as he squeezed harder, constricting some more of the air trying to get to her rapidly burning lungs. She couldn't leave though, as she'd told Chibs everything she had left to fight for was here, in America. She would do anything to stay here and get her own form of revenge. She uncaring of her own safety she managed to shake her head and mumble "no"

Jimmy swore harshly, "little idiot" he snapped, leaning down he kissed her roughly, then hand still around her throat slammed her head down against the edge of the bar. Pain exploded around Caoimhe's head as she literally saw stars. Jimmy let go of her and she fell to the floor, legs as weak as jelly. She was going to lose consciousness, of that she was fairly certain. As her head hit the floor she vaguely saw the outline of Jimmy's legs moving away from her and him screaming in Irish to Leon to move her to the car, then blackness swept in fully carrying her away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I know its been one thing after another for Caoimhe recently but I promise there is a reason behind all of this and it's coming up soon. So i hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for all that i'm putting her through. **

* * *

"CAOIMHE"

It was the first thing she heard, it was a voice she knew. Why couldn't she place it, and why did her whole head feel like she'd just run into a concrete wall. Multiple times.

"CAOIMHE"

There was that voice again, it sounded kind of like Kerrianne, but Kerrianne was safe, she was with the sons and her da. Why would she be at the bar. Wait no, that was it Caoimhe wasn't at the bar, Jimmy had knocked her out, so where was she. Forcing her eyes open Caoimhe recognised the airplane hanger from outside of Charming. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, the ringing in her ears fading as she focused on the figures in front of her. Jimmy was smirking at her, and behind her surrounded by his men the sons stood along with Kerrianne. What had happened for the sons to be here, surrounded and with no guns.

"sleeping beauty awakens" Jimmy purred coming over and putting one of his hands under each of her arms he lifted her up easily to her feet. Caoimhe managed to stay where he put her, but she was leaning on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"ye've been a very bad girl Caoimhe Ciaragain" Jimmy reached out and gently ran his fingertips over the exposed skin of Caoimhe's collarbone tracing it to the necklace she wore. He picked up the smooth silver disk smiling at the words on it. "ye disobeyed again, sometimes I think ye forget just what exactly ye are"

Caoimhe glared at him "I know what I am Jimmy"

"ye know do ye" Jimmy snapped, his fingers suddenly left the necklace to grab her chin and yank her head upwards. "then why the fuck don't ye follow yer orders" he shouted. "Ye made me hurt ye again"

"ye knocked me out" Caoimhe muttered "I wouldn't leave, Abel…" Abel, she gasped and looked over at Jax, his eyes were dead. He hadn't found his son.

"aye" Jimmy agreed "they came to take out some vengeance on meself, and even ye pretty self Caoimhe lass, lucky for us though they weren't quite prepared"

"Ye've got me back Jimmy. Why don't ye just let them go. He's mad with grief" Caoimhe said softly pointing at Jax.

Jimmy's smirk came back. "I've been planning a better game" he spun Caoimhe around so she was facing the members of the MC. Kerrianne was crying, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she stood in the circle of Chib's arms. Clay was glaring at Caoimhe, that was a man that obviously blamed her for everything that was now happening to them all. Jax, Bobby, Opie, Juice and Piney were expressionless. Simply staring ahead, it was Tig and Happy that scared her, both looked dark, their faces curled into expressions that promised only death.

Behind her Jimmy wrapped his arms round her, making Tig's eyes narrow more. Jimmy slowly pushed a gun into the front of her jeans, his hands lingering under the waistband making Caoimhe close her eyes so she couldn't see the guys anymore. He removed the cold metal of the gun and whispered in her ear "There's 10 people in here that yer apparently so desperate for me to let live. I'll give ye 5 cause I'm generous. The other 5 ye can put a bullet in their brains"

Caoimhe's face paled and Kerrianne shrieked once more.

"You bastard" Tig shouted taking a step forward. He didn't get any further as one of Jimmy's goons landed a punch to his jaw knocking him to the floor.

"Line them up" Jimmy ordered "on there knees"

Caoimhe watched, her hands shaking as the MC and Kerrianne were pushed to the floor then yanked to their knees. Caoimhe looked over at Jimmy. "Kerri ain't a part o' this Jimmy. Let her leave"

"First choice" Jimmy announced beckoning for Kerrianne. She was pulled up and pushed towards Caoimhe.

Caoimhe grabbed Kerrianne who threw her arms round Caoimhe sobbing. "Caoimhe, I'm sorry about everything, I'm so sorry. I love ye" she choked out. Caoimhe gently shushed her, hands going to both of Kerrianne's cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry kid. It's gonna be alright. I promise" she gently kissed Kerrianne's forehead and looked over at Jimmy. "let her leave. She shouldn't watch this"

Jimmy seemed to think for a moment before nodding and jerking his head towards the back door. One of the goons came and grabbed Kerrianne from Caoimhe's arms and pulled her away.

When she was gone, smirking, Jimmy looked back at Caoimhe. "4 more baby girl"

Caoimhe shuddered at that. She looked at the guys from Samcro she'd come to know all of them and the only one she wanted dead was Clay. Even so, she didn't think she could put a bullet in his brain for nothing more than Jimmy's sick pleasure.

"I ain't doing this Jimmy" Caoimhe whispered.

Jimmy's mouth scowled and coming over her slammed the end of the gun into Caoimhe's jaw. She fell to the ground seeing stars. Her already pounding head exploded with the force of a pneumatic drill. She vaguely heard Tig swearing and screaming once more, Chibs joining him in Gaelic along with what sounded like Opie's voice.

Once the stars finally cleared and she didn't think she was going to pass out again she spat out the blood in her mouth and carefully got to her feet. She stared at Jimmy and shook her head once more "I ain't doing it Jimmy"

Jimmy looked positively murderous this time as he knocked her down once more, this time with his fist. Caoimhe hit the floor again. He head spinning like the contents of a washing machine. This time she couldn't get up, her head wouldn't let her, she felt rough hands on her shoulders as Jimmy spun her over and stared down at her "ye gonna do this Caoimhe" he insisted "and I'm gonna watch, and yer gonna remember that this was yer choice ye picked them fer death" he grabbed her under her arms once more "now up ye get" he yanked her up once more. Caoimhe stumbled slightly but managed to stay on her feet. She glared at Jimmy "go t' hell"

"Caoimhe, lassie just pick" Chibs begged. "for gods sake"

"listen to Fillip baby girl"

Caoimhe spat out some more blood "why?" she said "ye'll kill them all anyhow. This is just about torturing me"

"Torturing ye baby girl" Jimmy's eyes flashed "I haven't even started, now PICK"

Caoimhe's eyes dropped and finally she muttered "Chibs"

Before anyone could say anything Chibs was lifted from his knees and marched towards the same door as Kerrianne. "good girl" Jimmy praised "3 more"

"Jimmy, we could make a deal" Clay suddenly said making everyone look over at him. Stupid man Caoimhe thought, now was not a good time to try and sell out. The other son's apparently agreed with Caoimhe as from beside him Jax muttered "shut up" at his step father.

"What exactly is it ye think ye've still got that I want?" Jimmy asked, laughing. "Me guns are over there ready to be shipped back to me home, me little whore's right there with them and has been in my bed fer days now and I've gotten all of yer on ye knees. Fate in the balance"

Clay apparently didn't have an answer for this as he didn't manage to form a reply. Instead all eyes returned to Caoimhe. "Next choice baby girl"

"its alright Caoimhe" it was Opie. "just pick us. This isn't your fault"

Caoimhe swallowed and finally nodded. "Alright. Jax"

Jax looked amazed and shook his head "Caoimhe, I don't…"

She cut him off "ye have a son who needs ye to find him Jackson Teller. He needs his da"

"Get him out" Jimmy ordered. "2 left baby girl. Pressures on"

"Opie" she said. Opie held his tongue as he was led from the room. To another in which there was no doubt they were still being held at gun point.

"Better make it good baby girl" Jimmy taunted.

Caoimhe glared at Jimmy. "What makes ye think the second ye give me that gun I ain't just gonna use it on yerself"

"Yer to smart for that Caoimhe, I die by yer hand and ye'll never get yer little revenge, on anyone, and after all ye've waited since ye were 13 that's 11 years to kill me ye won't want it quick and easy"

Jimmy was right and Caoimhe knew it. She didn't think she could do this though, and she was running out of time and options. Not to mention the pain in her head from the strike by the gun and her earlier concussion were making her eyes start to haze over once more. At her silence Jimmy got a look in his eyes that Caoimhe didn't like, he took the gun and went to stand at the end of the line of sons behind Piney. He held the gun up to Piney's head "is it this one?" he said and when Caoimhe did nothing he moved along "obviously not, how about the president?" Clay was next and Caoimhe remained still "No…? didn't think so". Jimmy continued down the line passing Juice, Bobby and Happy before he got finally to Tig. "how about this one?" Jimmy asked. Holding the gun up.

Caoimhe tried she really did but seeing him there with the gun to Tig's head made her hand jerk forward slightly. Jimmy's smirk widened. "So it was Tigger that got into yer panties was it baby girl? Want him out o this line do ye? Ye've still got one choice left, pick him"

Caoimhe bit her lip hard, feeling blood well fresh once more in her mouth. She managed to not move again though. Tig stared up straight at her catching her eyes and holding them. "Don't do it Irish" he demanded. "me, I don't mind dying anymore. Its my job"

The tears had started in Caoimhe's eyes "I'm sorry" she said quietly, "I'm sorry I hurt ye"

Tig smiled slightly "no Irish your not. You did what you had to. I get that, I've done it myself numerous times before. Don't have to say your sorry"

Caoimhe nodded, staring up at Jimmy, she could do this she'd find a way to do this. She'd almost made up her mind when one of the goons made a fatal mistake. They'd finally gotten close to Caoimhe, close enough for her to reach. Biting hard on her lip and blinking rapidly to clear her eyes she span, the kick knocked the guy clean out, Caoimhe had crouched gotten his gun, spun and aimed it straight at Jimmy's head before anyone else had moved.

"Ah, ah baby girl" Jimmy said, still sounding vaguely amused. "remember, remember" he taunted.

Caoimhe just smirked herself this time. Taking a few steps away from Jimmy and the line of remaining sons. She could see it on Happy's face that he knew what was coming, and although it had yet to register on the other sons faces, Caoimhe finally had a plan.

Turning the gun away from Jimmy she aimed it instead at her own head. "Oh I remember Jimmy" she said softly. Jimmy had jerked when she'd changed the direction of the gun, as had the son's other than Happy. "But me, well I'm a much to irreplaceable weapon ain't I. So either ye let them all go or I put a bullet in me own brain"

"Caoimhe" Tig said, but Caoimhe just shook her head. Jimmy slowly lowered his own gun and motioned for the goons to do the same. "Ye won't pull that trigger Caoimhe"

"Won't I" she snapped. "I'm free if I do. Ye can't control me in death Jimmy. Can ye afford to risk that?"

"Ye don't want to be free lass. Ye have too much to do"

Caoimhe sneered "ye think I enjoy being used like a whore, ye think I enjoy being with ye?" she spat on the floor in disgust "I hate ye Jimmy O'Phelan, and after all putting a bullet in me brain would just reunite me with what ye've taken away from me fer years"

"Fine" Jimmy shouted. "get them out o' here. You though" he snapped "are staying right here"

"Aye" Caoimhe agreed "I knew that"

Before the sons could do much more than blink they were being muscled out of the hanger once more. Caoimhe and Jimmy followed them out, Caoimhe with the gun still pointed at her head. Kerrianne screamed when she saw that. "Caoimhe, what the hell?" she shouted.

"Shut it Kerri" the young girl looked heartbroken as Caoimhe got into the waiting plane with Jimmy his men getting in behind her as the door came up sealing them all in the plane.

"Ye can put the damn gun down now. Ye got yer own way"

Caoimhe just snorted and slowly lowered the gun "strange it don't really feel that way, after all I'm still sat here with ye. Where are we going?"

"Home" was Jimmy's short answer.

"Belfast?"

"Aye"

Caoimhe leant back against the leather of the chair, her eyes fluttering closed once more.

"No sleep fer ye" Jimmy suddenly ordered, kicking her lower leg. Caoimhe flicked her eyes back open in annoyance "ye might have concussion, no sleeping"

"and if I do who's fault is that" Caoimhe muttered, rubbing at her jaw, she was going to bruise badly from the gun, never mind the large bump she had on the back of her head from the bar. Jimmy didn't answer her this time just sat back in his own seat as Caoimhe turned to stare out of the window to the rapidly approaching clouds, it was going to be a long flight.

It was early evening when the plane landed back in Ireland, the strip outside of Belfast was kept almost exclusively for council use, yet somehow Jimmy had scrounged permission from somewhere to land. It was a great source of irritation to him that even after all his years at the heart of the IRA that he had never been asked to join the council. Caoimhe liked to think it was because as screwed up as the old idiots were who sat on the board, even they could see the psychopathic streak that ran straight through Jimmy's personality.

As the door slid open once more the chill of Irish night hit Caoimhe, she wasn't dressed for October in Ireland, it had still been warm in California but the vest top wouldn't work well in Irish temperatures. Goosebumps raising on her flesh she gracefully left the plane to stand on the runway, Jimmy appearing behind her along with the others who'd been on the plane.

A welcoming committee could be seen walking towards them and Caoimhe's heart pounded as she recognised her dad walking alongside some of Jimmy's other close allies. Colm stopped not in front of Jimmy but instead walked past him to stand in front of Caoimhe. His eyes were sad as he stared down at his only surviving daughter and really only sane child. Caoimhe steeled herself and brought her eyes up to stare at her dad straight in the eye. He couldn't miss the bruises on her, the gun hadn't just bruised as she'd first thought but instead torn a gash along her jaw line.

Colm's fingers came up towards Caoimhe's face stopping just short of actually touching her, almost like he was scared of her.

Just as he should be Caoimhe inwardly fumed, he'd done this to her just as much as she'd done it to herself. Shutting himself away after what had happened to her ma and siblings. She'd practically lost all her family on the day that bomb exploded. He'd driven her to Jimmy and now look what that had gotten her.

"Caoimhe" he whispered, painfully.

"I don't have anything to say to ye da" she answered him, before turning to look at Jimmy once more "I want t' go see me brother"

Jimmy nodded "yer not a prisoner Caoimhe, after all where are ye gonna go? Ye not stupid enough to think ye'd get away from Ireland"

"I'm not gonna go anywhere" Caoimhe agreed reluctantly, after all Jimmy was right she would be foolish to think she could get out of the country once more without him noticing, and where would she go. The club would have already dealt with Ethan Zobelle before she got back, and without Jimmy's resources even she wasn't able to contend with a FBI agent. The only thing she could do was stay in Ireland, wait for the club to follow Abel's trail back to Belfast and hope to escape that way. Until then though the best she could hope for was that Jimmy would continue to allow her a modicum of freedom.


	22. Chapter 22

**UPDATE! Yes it's taken a while and no i have no valid excuse, but maybe you'll forgive me anyhow :) Enjoy this chapter and please answer the question at the bottom? **

* * *

Kerrianne walked outside of the suddenly stifling club house, the emotions flying around inside were making her anxious and nauseated. She hadn't realised anyone else had also left until the tip of a flaring cigarette had her spinning around in shock. Tig was stood there, his face covered in semi shadows as he stared out over the bike covered lot. He hadn't followed Kerrianne out so he must have escaped before her, begging the question why?

Kerrianne hadn't quite ever managed to get over her fear of the big sergeant at arms so it was cautiously that she said "Tig? What ye doing out here?"

Tig's eyes flicked down to her "silence. I wanted silence"

"Oh" Kerrianne muttered, she was going to leave but he stopped her, quickly reaching out and clasping her shoulder tight "she did all this for you" he paused spitting out the end of his cigarette, spare hand reaching up so his fingers could trace the line of Kerrianne's jaw "what's so special about you that she risked everything to keep you away from Jimmy"

"It wasn't me" Kerrianne snapped pulling her head away from Tig's blunt nailed fingers "She did this entire thing fer Eddie, fer vengeance. I wasn't enough to keep her here anymore"

Tig's eyes narrowed and much to quickly for Kerrianne to do anything about he'd gotten a hand around her slender throat and pushed her back hard against the wall of the garage. "you're an idiot" he hissed angrily "and what's worse is you're an ungrateful bitch as well"

Kerrianne grabbed at Tig's wrist. He wasn't hurting her but he also wasn't letting her go.

"She gave up everything inside of herself, physically and mentally to keep you…pure, and all you can do is call her a whore and moan that you weren't enough for her to keep trying for"

Kerrianne's stomach twisted at his allegations. He was right and she'd been trying to ignore it. That didn't mean Tig wasn't just as much of an idiot as she herself was though. "and what about yerself Tig" she challenged, finally getting him to let go of her throat "ye pushed as well. Made her feel like everyone else in her life does, as property. Sent her straight back to Eddie, just when she'd finally been letting go of him"

"What the hell are you talking about? Getting over the Irish kid?"

Kerrianne sighed rubbing a hand over her throat where he'd been holding her. "She never told ye"

"What" the sergeant practically growled.

"Caoimhe and Eddie, they were inseparable as teenagers, gravitated together due to the shared professions of their fathers and I think before everything happened with Caoimhe's family it was expected that the two of them would be together when they were old enough. They loved each other and in the end fer the price of that love Caoimhe got that scar down her back and Eddie got banished" Kerrianne shrugged helplessly "since she was 13 no one was allowed to touch her but Jimmy, the pair of them flouted that rule whenever they could"

"They were together" Tig repeated slowly to himself.

"they were more than that" Kerrianne answered "corny I know but if soul mates existed that's what Caoimhe and Eddie were. She was broken when Eddie left, she cracked in half, completely shut down, became Jimmy's pet and did everything he wanted. No one could reach her, bring her back to who she'd been before, not ever her brother got through to her. Bringing me here, to America was the first time she'd gone against Jimmy's wishes for 4 years, and ye were the first guy she'd even looked at other than those two"

Tig spun away from Kerrianne his chest tight. He'd known Caoimhe Ciaragain was different the fist time he saw her stood in the garage lot, as she'd looked him up and down, weighing him up and decided he still wasn't evil enough to be scared of. What he hadn't realised was just how damaged she'd actually been, and not just on the outside, now partly due to his own actions the woman he'd been fairly sure in his own twisted way he'd been falling in love with had been given straight back to the lunatic who ripped her soul to shreds in the first place.

"We can get her back" he muttered "I'll get her back"

Kerrianne walked back up to stand by his side "aye ye could try, but I don't know if ye would be getting Caoimhe back or someone else entirely" Kerrianne paused "she thought we all hated her Tig. Your right I called her a whore, ye pushed her away and Eddies dead. This time what does she have left to fight fer"

"People like us always find something" Tig answered "we find something else and we carry on fighting because its all we know how to do"

"What did ye do Tig, before Samcro I mean?" Kerrianne suddenly asked him, obviously shocking Tig who looked down eyes widening as if he'd finally realised who he was talking to. He hesitated as if he wasn't going to answer before finally saying "Marine, I was a Marine"

Kerrianne left it there guessing that he wasn't going to be receptive to anymore questions about his past. Instead standing silent next to him she wondered if he might be right. Caoimhe was a fighter and she couldn't imagine her ever giving in even if she wanted to, so maybe if she could just hold on long enough then they could get her back once and for all.

OXOXOXOXOXO

As Chib's daughter Kerrianne was expected to go to Kips funeral. She'd not wanted to, the amount of bikers who'd descends into Charming hadn't made her feel overly comfortable. But with no choice, and her ma and da threatening to neuter anyone who dare come near her she agreed. Even going so far as to allow Tara to loan her a black skirt and heels.

It was the heels that had proved to be her downfall. As she stood next to Juice in the outside reception she'd been nowhere near quick enough to register the appearance of the 4x4 nor the sudden hail of gunfire bearing down on the grieving sons. It was Juice who reacted pushing her over, which on the heels wasn't difficult. She fell to the grass which was at least semi soft, with Juice throwing his body over hers. Then all Kerrianne heard was the sound of returned gun fire, the screeching of tyres and the smell of burning rubber.

"You ok?" Juice demanded "Kerri?"

Kerrianne nodded words still alluding her. Juice looked down at her pale face before back over at the gathering crowd of sons. Something was happening and Kerrianne was pretty sure she had no desire to find out what or who that screaming was coming from.

"Go" she muttered pushing at Juice's leg. He looked down at her once more hesitating and obviously torn. "its alright, just go" Kerrianne insisted.

Juice finally nodded "do not move" he warned before taking off towards the group of sons. Kerrianne was more than willing to follow his advice of not moving, instead she rolled over to her back, laying in the grass staring up at the dark starry sky. Something bad was definitely happening that much was true, she couldn't just hear screams now but the wail of more sirens and the shouts of angry and confused men. Someone would come back and find her soon enough, but at the moment she was fine just laying here. At least it gave her some time to think about everything. Not that that was necessarily a good thing.

"KERRI?"

She jerked upwards at the sound of Chib's voice, he was very nearly going to walk on top of her and once his eyes did finally spot her they flooded with relief, he practically ran the final distance to where she was sat, crouching down and running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms "yer not hurt lass?"

She shook her head "no I'm not hurt, Juice pushed me over"

Chibs nodded "remind me to go easier on that boy next time"

Kerrianne smiled weakly "what's going on?" she asked, still not overly sure that she wanted to hear the answer. Chibs frowned and scooted forwards to sit down beside her draping an arm over her shoulders. "David Hale, he got run over lass by the van"

"Hale. The police officer?"

Chibs nodded "aye, he was a good man"

Kerrianne didn't really know him but if her Da was saying he was good man after saying he was also a police men in the same sentence then she was pretty much going to believe him. "and the screaming?"

The frown lines on Chib's forehead deepened at that as he shook his head "one of the guys from the 4x4 fell out. Jax got hold of him"

Kerrianne didn't need to hear anymore than that to realise what had happened. Jax was still hurting because of his son, and a body that he could justifiably take his anger out on was probably not going to be in such good shape. Instead of asking anymore questions she just reached over and grabbed her dad's hand squeezing it. Chibs looked down at her his gaze steady. "its alright lass" he comforted "everything's gonna work out. I promise"

She wanted to believe him she really did, as he leant down to kiss the top of her head she was praying inwardly that what he said was going to happen. That everything would work out all right, for all of them.

OXOXOXOXOXO

_Belfast 2008_

_She stood up once more, the voices of men much older and powerful than her ringing out around her thin figure. She was 20 years old but it seemed the age of worlds past had travelled behind her eyes, giving her a permanently haunted expression. Shadows of pain and hatred gathered in the dark rings surrounding the green globes, so deep were they that they were the first thing you noticed about her remarkable face. _

_As she rose up, straightening to her not diminutive 5'10 inches the harsh voices of men stopped talking, their eyes drawn back to the young woman amidst them. By all rights she should still be on the ground, the wounds she'd received were enough to down a man much larger than herself. Instead though there she stood, those large eyes staring straight into the souls of the somewhat less than pure high echelon of Jimmy's organisation. Then again it was thought, Caoimhe Ciaragain had always been slightly more than unbelievable. It was why they had all tried, mainly unsuccessfully to tame her and call her their own. _

_Even as a young child Caoimhe had shown skills that most men took years to learn. Colm her father who was in the room that night had seen the gazes of the circling group of hungry wolves around his daughter, and while his wits were still remaining he'd been enough of a threat to keep the predators away. When the bomb took away his family and mind however, Caoimhe had become fair game to the preying sharks, her ending up with Jimmy O'Phelan hadn't been as forgone as people now believed but it had occurred and for years Caoimhe was groomed for becoming more than just Jimmy's assassin. Unfortunately not one man had managed to reckon in the stubbornness and often dangerously one track mind of a teenage girl and Caoimhe had found herself in love with the wrong man. _

_A man who right now was being forcibly restrained between two of the biggest men Jimmy currently commanded, such was his determination to get to Caoimhe that he'd gained strength beyond his ability. His father was currently the man shouting and screaming in Irish that it wasn't his fault for what his son chose to do, or who he chose to do. The argument was falling flat with Jimmy though who's main goal in this scene was to rid himself of the only person currently vying for Caoimhe's affections. He had very little control in her relationship with Kerrianne Larkin, with Edmond Hayes though, them two he could break them. Could rid himself of the mistake that Caoimhe had made. _

_A mistake which was now costing her more than mental anguish, for only moments before her father had watched, eyes locked with her own accusing green ones as two of Jimmy's men had forced her to her knees, arms locked painfully to the sides as they held her down. Jimmy himself eyes alight with the sick sadistic light of pleasure as he drew a large hunting knife in a deep track from the nape of her neck down her spine to the base of her back. She'd avoided screaming, Eddie had done enough of that for both of them but she had fallen to the floor as soon as she was released. There so the men had thought to stay until Jimmy had her moved back to his apartments. _

_They should have known though that Caoimhe who had never been ordinary and would never do what was expected wouldn't do it know for them. For soon after, Edmond had been dragged from the room, still screaming as him and his Da were banished to America she had stirred, now she stood there her shirt in ruins, blood dripping from the deep cut in her back and her face ashen with pain, something almost akin to respect passed over the men's faces, all but Jimmy and Colm. _

"_Caoimhe love, ye best get back down" Jimmy ordered "don't make me hurt ye more" he warned, looming over her as Caoimhe didn't move. _

"_Nay" she whispered, her voice torn and broken with hurt "I'm done" she stumbled to one side as she went to leave. Her Da jerking forward, but she just hissed and drew away "Ye ain't touching me ever again" she warned, eyes going back up to look at Jimmy "and neither are ye. I'm finished" _

_Rather than looking worried Jimmy simply raised his eyebrows in disbelief at her "yer done" he echoed, a smirk in his voice. _

_Caoimhe nodded "that's what I said" _

"_yer done what Caoimhe?"_

"_I'm done being yer puppet" _

"_and I think yer forgetting one very important point Caoimhe Ciaragain" Jimmy hissed his voice had suddenly passed agreeable and gone to dangerous, if Caoimhe noticed however it didn't show on her face. Jimmy walked a few more steps towards her until they were face to face. Jimmy being no more than an inch at most taller than Caoimhe. "Yer mine Caoimhe, I own ye body and soul and yer never getting away" with that he grabbed her, in one fluid movement spinning her around so her back was to the group of men, he pulled on her shirt ripping the remaining fabric revealing the bare broken skin underneath. _

_The entire room had gone silent as Caoimhe stood there a tear finally building in her eye. "yer beaten Caoimhe, and yer mine" Jimmy whispered in her ear "now prove it" _

_Caoimhe managed to drag her eyes up to meet Jimmy's once more, her soul screaming in agony. "what do ye want?" _

_Jimmy grinned, the shadow of a satisfied wolf lurking in his eyes "kiss me, then get back down on the ground where you belong" _

_Shivering and concentration only on the pain in her back Caoimhe leant towards Jimmy, pressing her lips against his own, ignoring as best as she could the feel of his skin against her own or the way his hands gripped her bare waist. When he allowed her to pull away he was smirking "on the ground" he whispered. _

_Something deep inside Caoimhe broke right in two at that moment, something never to return, but she did it, falling to her knees then her front. Jimmy stepped over her uncaring, she laid on the floor already stained with her own blood and silently sobbed._

_OXOXOXOXOX_

**Quick question about lay out and such, would people prefer if I continue to write like this? Now that Caoimhe and Kerrianne are seperated do you want me to switch POV for both of them, or should i stay with just writing about Caoimhe in Belfast or just Kerrianne in Charming? Thoughts? **_  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**So an overwhelming amount of people still wanted to hear from both Caoimhe and Kerrianne, which i'm trying to respect and write from both perspectives However that turns out to be harder than i thought, as both of the girls are such different personality traits hence i hope you'll bear with me while i try and get them right!  
As always big thanks to reviewers and readers enjoy the chapter :)**

The house looked much the same as it had always done. The stone walls of Everdeen house were from the outside comforting and it was easy to forget that the people inside led lives on the other side of the spectrum compared to comfortable or normal.

Sighing to herself Caoimhe held more tightly to the small paper bag of sweets and sugary things she'd brought to try and appease her older brother Breandan before making her way up the long pebbled drive.

A security guard waved her through to the main hall where Claire Donnell was stood smiling at her. Claire had managed Everdeen house as long as Caoimhe could remember and in all that time she'd never seen the woman without a smile. "Miss Ciaragain, here to see your brother yes?"

Caoimhe nodded, "how is he today?" she asked as she followed Claire through the small warren of passages that made up the house.

Claire shrugged "as always Miss Ciaragain , yet in this we must rejoice for at least he is not worse"

'was that even possible?' Caoimhe wondered cynically to herself, she didn't say anything though, instead just smiling and nodding at the still chattering Claire.

This continued until they reached a door marked 209 Breandan Ciaragain. "here we are" Claire announced, she knocked once then pushed open the door marching in, cheerfully saying "now Breandan you have a visitor yer sisters here, isn't that lovely" there was no answer from the man sat in the chair by the wall length window, not even a flicker of response to show that he'd heard them. "I'll just leave you two alone" Claire said patting Caoimhe's arm as she went passed.  
Alone Caoimhe walked slowly to the chair crouching down in front of her older brother. Physically the two looked very similar, a shock of fiery red hair that rested in riotous curls wherever it felt like, green eyes staring from under heavily lashed eyelids, mouths a stain of red on otherwise milky white skin only marred by the handful of freckles over their cheekbones. Breandan however had no life behind his eyes and scars that ran much deeper than Caoimhe's own physical ones. He'd been inside the car that had blown her family to pieces, somehow though he'd miraculously been thrown to safety the only one out of the three of them to escape from the wreck. He'd never fully recovered from the experience.

Reaching out Caoimhe gently placed her hand on his own "hey bro" she said softly. The touch finally got Breandan's eyes to flick to her own. Caoimhe smiled softly at him "I'm here Bren"

There was no recognition to her words but when she tried to move her hand away, Breandan reached out grabbing her wrist, in doing so exposing the still shiny red marks running across the delicate skin of his own wrists. Caoimhe frowned horror filling her as she traced the lines with her finger "Oh Bren, what did ye do?"

Breandan finally spoke his voice rough "ye left" he muttered "ye left"

Caoimhe's heart jumped to her throat "I wouldn't ever leave ye Bren" she promised "I just had to take care of something" Breandan didn't take his eyes off her as Caoimhe got to her knees leaning forwards she gently kissed his cheek "I'm here though Bren, I'm back. I promise"

Without warning Breandan threw his arms around his sister burying his face into the side of her neck, he was like a mini boa constrictor but Caoimhe just put her own arms around him holding him just as tightly.

The next hew hours passed in almost peace. If Breandan noticed the marks on his sister he never mentioned them, and Caoimhe never brought it up. Breandan managed to haltingly tell her about a new friend he'd made in the house and was more than delighted when Caoimhe remembered and shared the sweets she'd bought. Was he the happy boy he'd been 10 years ago, No. At times when they were on their own like this though Caoimhe almost felt normal again.

Of course it couldn't last their peace was interrupted by a flushed looking Claire, "there's a man Miss Ciaragain" she stuttered, making Caoimhe stand up "he says ye have to leave now… I told him ye were busy but he didn't leave"

"Its alright Claire" Caoimhe answered, squeezing her brothers hand "I'll come back real soon Bren"

Breandan nodded once as Caoimhe walked over to Claire, following her out of her brothers room. Claire's face finally looked worried "Don't worry Claire its probably nothing"

Claire stopped walking turning to stare straight at Caoimhe "I don't ask about ye Miss Ciaragain because I figure its healthier for myself. That doesn't mean I'm blind or can't see what's right in front of me"

"ye right" Caoimhe admitted "Its much healthier if ye don't know"

Claire finally smiled again and motioned for Caoimhe to follow her once more. Leon stood in the entrance hall waiting for her. A fake smile filtering across his face when she appeared. He looked way to happy with himself and it didn't fill Caoimhe with confidence as to what exactly he was doing here "its time to leave Caoimhe"

Caoimhe looked back down at Claire smiling "thank ye for all ye do fer Breandan"

Claire squeezed her arm trying to offer the young woman some small comfort "its no chore Miss Ciaragain, don't ye worry about Breandan one bit"

Caoimhe walked straight out of Everdeen house still without addressing Leon, who she was pretty sure would follow her anyhow, whatever Jimmy wanted it probably wasn't going to be good, that was for sure.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Kerrianne sat, slowly spinning around on her barstool. The clubhouse blurred to her vision as she let her legs swing free. It had been relatively boring at the clubhouse for the past few days, or what could be passed for boring around here after the catastrophic effects of the previous few weeks.

Gemma and Tig had vanished a few days ago after in emerged that Agent Stahl was more than capable of faking evidence and lying, Eddie's death had somehow ended up on Gemma. The club couldn't withstand the heat of the FBI questioning them at the moment about their members, they needed to be free to look for Abel without worrying about police following them around or arriving unexpectedly, they also couldn't handle the heart of the club in jail thought so Gemma had fled taking an over emotional and volatile Tig with her before he snapped and killed the wrong person. Jax and the others were chasing a lead that said Abel had been taken to Canada and were as usual no were to be found. Fiona was busy trying to keep the garage running and using all of her contacts in Ireland to try and track down Cameron Hayes and Abel.

"Kerri girl, if you don't fucking stop spinning you'll make yourself sick"

Kerrianne smiled and stopping managed to focus on a still somewhat blurry Bobby. "What the hell are you doing in here anyhow?" Bobby asked glaring slightly at the glass next to her, which was empty. "if that had…"

"…Lemonade in it Bobby. Relax"

Bobby picked up the glass, sniffed then nodded obviously satisfied "good. I can't deal with training anymore miniature alcoholics"

"Ye think my Da would let me drink?" Kerrianne teased making Bobby scowl.

"I think your Dad's a Scot and your Mums Irish. God knows what the hell they'd let you do"

Kerrianne nearly fell off the stool from laughing to much at that one as Bobby went back to glaring at her, obviously he hadn't been joking. Once Kerrianne had managed to calm down enough to stop shaking Bobby came over to her "I need to show you something"

Even Kerrianne could hear the suddenly serious tone of his voice "ok. What?"

"Some pictures of some men, just stop me if you know any of them"

"Who are they?"

Bobby shook his head "that isn't important at the minute. Just point out any you know"

"alright" Kerrianne agreed, waiting as Bobby produced a small stack of photographs. The first few Kerrianne had never seen. The final two though, those she knew "them" she said pointing first at a long haired man wearing a blue Henley and ripped jeans he was probably in his late 40's and in the other a slightly younger man with a mop of salt and pepper curls, double hoop earrings and multiple tattoo's. Bobby did not look happy at her recognition of either of them "how do you know them?" he asked.

"That's O'Neal" she said pointing at the long haired man "he's the Sergeant at arms for the Belfast charter of SAMCRO"

Bobby nodded and pointed at the other man "and him?"

Kerrianne couldn't help but flinch slightly at the sight of Cian McKenna. His ice blue eyes seeming to search into her soul even from a picture, finally she reached out and turned the picture over so she didn't have to look at him anymore. "Kerrianne?"

Kerrianne turned back to face Bobby "his name is Cian McKenna"

"and…"

"He trained Caoimhe" Kerrianne finally admitted "he turned her into the weapon she is now, and he's loyal to Jimmy"

Bobby sat quiet for a few moments "He works for Jimmy?"

"No" Kerrianne said instantly "he works for anyone with enough money. He's LOYAL to Jimmy only though"

"And he trained Caoimhe?"

Kerrianne nodded this time "he made her into something that no one had ever seen before"

"What about now Kerri? What are this man and Caoimhe now?"

Kerrianne paused there, not sure how much her own loyalty to Caoimhe demanded that she not say, Bobby was staring levelly at her, waiting for an answer. Finally Kerrianne settled on "they aren't enemies"

Bobby frowned some more, his face heavy with thoughts that definitely weren't about puppies and sunshine, then as if remembering that Kerrianne was there he smiled, turning to place a heavy hand on her shoulder "Want me to show you how to make muffins?"

"Bobby…"

"No Kerri" Bobby warned "muffins?"

Kerrianne frowned but finally seeing as she had no choice she sighed "sure lets cook"

Bobby smiled and leaving the down turned picture of Cian McKenna on the bar where it was the two went off towards the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, this time was really long, my inspiration for SOA just vanished and I was working on something else with a friend, by plot bunny bounced on back though so a new installment if people still want to read. Thanks for reviews as always you guys are awesome! **

* * *

She couldn't decide if this was good or not, as Caoimhe sat on her own in the deserted warehouse that Jimmy had converted long ago into a club and his own personal office space. Leon had left her there grinning sometime ago with only the directions that she was expected to stay here as long as needed.

It was the as needed part that was causing Caoimhe most of the problems, as needed for what? From the far side of the club she heard the soft scratch of the door and the even softer footfalls of a man who was used to not being heard. Caoimhe tensed, waiting, expecting what she would see when he finally came into view.

She wasn't disappointed when the shadows merged into a definitive shape and revealed Cian McKenna stood in front of her. The riotous curls were still the same along with the wicked glint of his eyes as he came closer towards her. Caoimhe got up but otherwise held her position, refusing to back down in front of him. Cian only stopped when he was within inches of her, staring straight down into her face. He remained expressionless for a few more minutes before finally his face split into a large grin. "Well lassie, someone's been busy"

Caoimhe snorted, feeling most of the tension drain from her body, as long as Cian was here no one would hurt her, the man wouldn't let anyone with a few feet of her, even Jimmy. That wasn't to say he wouldn't do it himself though. "I had some things to settle"

His large hand gripped her chin turning to face more to the light examining the gun mark on her jaw "I hope they look worse"

Caoimhe's mouth tightened "not yet" she said softly "but there's a time for everything"

"I don't want to know" Cian warned as he let her go "ye been keeping up the training" his eyes skimmed over her critically "ye look skinnier"

"only ye could make that a criticism" Caoimhe complained, falling back into her seat and pulling her legs up to under her chin.

Cian sat down opposite her "if ye don't eat Caoimhe ye don't have muscle, and if ye don't have muscle.."

"..ye get beat" Caoimhe butted in "I know Cian, I remember"

She got a quick flash of a smile out of him before he went back to stony faced "Jimmy wants ye back in shape"

Caoimhe snorted once more "and he hired ye once more" she guessed "shocking"

"sarcasm won't get ye anywhere Caoimhe" he stood once more "get up" he ordered.

Caoimhe didn't even think about disobeying him, like a good little soldier she jumped to attention as Cian once more scanned her body, his eye was clinical and showed no interest what so ever in that she was female. Instead he was focused on where she looked weak. Coming over to her he lifted her shirt up and over her head leaving her in her bra, and the blossoming bruises along her ribs from where she'd been kicked and knocked out only days earlier in America.

Like her brother if Cian noticed, which he couldn't help but do, he never said anything, instead holding her arms out from her body he looked her over much like someone would a prize racehorse.

"this isn't appropriate" he snapped coming back to her front and pulling at the strap of the lacy bra that Jimmy had insisted that she start wearing.

"trust me it wasn't my choice" Caoimhe snapped straight back, making Cian's eyes narrow.

"Be careful Caoimhe I may entertain affection towards ye but that doesn't mean I can't still get angry"

Caoimhe looked up at him her face still neutral "if ye dislike my underwear Cian ye'll have to talk to Jimmy"

Cian nodded once "and these?" his fingers traced the bruises on her ribs as he finally acknowledged the extent of damage that was currently adorning Caoimhe's skin and body.

"Aye." Caoimhe said softly "I defended the wrong people"

Cian sighed "ye always did have more morals than were good fer ye" he handed Caoimhe back her shirt to wriggle into "ye've gotten rid of a fair amount of muscle mass lass, yer gonna need to work hard"

Caoimhe frowned her hand going up to touch the gash on her jaw where the gun butt had connected with her bone, she was going to scar once more, that much was obvious. What wasn't so obvious was why she was still doing this "Why?" she whispered, looking at Cian. "why?" she repeated louder this time.

"Don't try it Caoimhe" Cian warned

"no why should I. What more can that man possibly do to me that he hasn't already. He's taken everything, my life, my friends, my family, my boyfriend even my own body. What more could he possible do?"

Cian gently put his palm against Caoimhe's cheek "I don't want the next call I get to be about ye Caoimhe, I put to much work into yer to loose ye to yer own stupidity and stubbornness"

"Ye'd take it then?" Caoimhe said "the call fer my life"

Cian didn't answer but his silence spoke volumes, sighing Caoimhe pushed a hand through her loose hair and removed Cian's hand from her face "what do we start with?"

"First ye go change into normal clothes, not those whores rags" he handed over the key to the back room of the club where the outfits for the dancers were kept. Caoimhe took it and went to search through the racks of clothes, eventually finding some of her own that had been left from before her American road trip.

She remerged with her hair securely clipped back, a sports bra on along with a small pair of athletics shorts. Cian himself had lost his shirt and had found a pair of jogging pants from somewhere. There was tape and jump ropes on the table, as he beckoned Caoimhe over to him "this is going to burn little girl" he warned as he handed over a rope.

Caoimhe grinned her natural competiveness kicking in "bring it on, old man"

She regretted her words in a few hours when she had sweat running freely down her body, her lungs burning from exertion as it finally hit her just how unfit she'd allowed herself to become. Hell even a month ago 2 hours of the jump rope wouldn't have bothered her, now she looked like she'd gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. Or more appropriately Cian McKenna, who was glaring at her in dissatisfaction. "tape" he ordered. Caoimhe nodded as she quickly and efficiently taped her knuckles and hands, that much she hadn't forgotten. Cian was not completely unaffected though as he pulled off the tank top he'd had on, sweat beading on his own chest.

"guard Caoimhe, that much you must still remember"

Caoimhe clenched her fists trying to reign in her anger. It did no good to fight angry, that much was very clear, angry people rushed in with their emotions and made mistakes. She couldn't afford to make mistakes while fighting Cian. Fine she had annihilated Kip in the ring but he hadn't been expecting her to be able to fight. Cian was different, he expected everything and was surprised by nothing. So instead of snapping she raised her arms to guard position and waited for him to strike. It didn't take long until they were fighting mercilessly. With him holding back nothing in deference to her sex, not that he ever would. It wasn't Cian's modus operandi to care about whether his opponents were male or female, only that he beat them.

With Caoimhe though he couldn't, eventually the two of them agreeing they were at an impasse. Both had hit shots and Cian had blood on his eyebrow from a well aimed kick.

"ye didn't forget everything useful lass then"

Caoimhe smiled "even if I wanted to I doubt I could forget how to fight now Cian" she shrugged "it comes as naturally as breathing"

"Ye can't fight who ye are lass, it won't help and in the end ye'll pull yerself apart inside trying to figure it out"

Caoimhe took the towel he handed over to her and wiped her face "that's deep, coming from a hired killer"

Cian grinned wickedly eyes flashing in the electric lighting revealing some of the devil that he normally kept in check and hidden behind well constructed shuttered. Silently he leant over and kissed her forehead "don't forget what ye are Caoimhe, don't go throwing stones in glass houses"

Caoimhe trembled at the soft reminder of what she was and had been since before she could now remember. Faces of men she'd ended flashing in front of her eyes. Some she'd had no qualms about putting bullets into their brains. They'd deserved everything that had fallen to them, others though had been innocent, there only crime had been in saying the wrong thing to the wrong person. Caoimhe shook her head trying to get rid of the plethora of faces that haunted her dreams. "I had no choice" she said numbly.

"There's always choice Caoimhe" Cian answered "ye chose to be the one who survived, don't start to question that" he let go of her abruptly "no go shower put that lace monstrosity back on. I'm taking ye back to Jimmy"

Caoimhe stood still a few moments longer before silently returning to the back rooms of the club.

Kerrianne faced the assembled sons all of whom were staring hard at her, the picture of Cian McKenna was back once more, laid out on the table "Once more Kerrianne" Clay ordered.

Kerrianne licked her dry lips trying to wet them "I already told ye everything I know about him" she insisted "me Ma probably knows more than me"

"I want to know what you know" Clay snapped making Kerrianne flinch and Chibs glared at the president. Kerrianne shook her head "I've told ye everything I know about him" she insisted, pushing her chair back from the long church table "there's nothing else I can tell ye"

"Kerrianne?"

Kerrianne turned back to face Jax. He was pale and had obviously not been sleeping "what?"

"Will this man have been able to take my son?"

"Cameron Hayes took Abel, why would Cian have anything to do with it?"

Jax stood up and came over to her taking her hands in his own cold ones "Cameron Hayes is dead Kerrianne. We got pictures of his body sent from Ireland. Meaning Abel was never taken to Canada, and I don't know who has my son or where?"

Kerrianne stood shocked before looking over at her Da "Cameron marbh?"

"Aye love. The pictures came through this morning?"

"Kerri?" Jax regained her attention grabbing the photo of Cian off the table and holding it up "could this man have my son"

Kerrianne hesitated before finally saying "if he did then Abel would have gone to father Mckinnon. It's where all orphaned infants in the army are taken for adoption"

Jax nodded once "and how do I find him? This priest?"

Kerrianne bit her lip and looked over at her Da once more. He nodded and Kerrianne took a deep breath before saying "ye don't, not him. Ye'd have to go through someone else. A woman, his younger niece and Cameron's sister, Maureen Ashford"

"fine" Clay suddenly shouted "give me the name of this bitch"

"It isn't that easy" Kerrianne snapped. Finally finding some backbone when it came to the overbearing and high handed club president "she'll be in mourning for her brother and nephew. If she even agrees to talk to ye there's no guarantee she'll even want to help, or if she thinks Abel is better off in a catholic home"

"he belongs with me" Jax hissed, pain radiating from his voice. Kerrianne unthinking squeezed his hand once more "I know" she whispered "ye'll have to let me talk to her, try and fix this"

Jax nodded "thank you" and just like that, with clay shut out of the decision Jax edged one step closer to becoming president.

Caoimhe knocked slowly on the door of the small apartment shortly after a middle aged blonde woman with red rimmed eyes opened the door. Upon seeing Caoimhe she almost broke down once more opening her arms to pull Caoimhe into her embrace. Caoimhe allowed herself the contact for a few moments before pulling away "I heard about Cammy, I'm so sorry Maureen"

Maureen gently put her hand on Caoimhe's cheek, the bruises had gone but the mark on her jaw remained "it's not just me who lost someone thought is it Caoimhe? Our Eddie"

Caoimhe flinched still not willing to go to close to what she lost in Eddie "the child Maureen?"

Maureen nodded and opened the door wider inviting Caoimhe into the small kitchen. At the neat little table a younger version of Maureen sat, in Trinity's arms she was cradling Jax's son, Abel. Caoimhe's breath rushed out "Maureen he has to leave here. The sons will be back for Abel"

"I called Mckinnon" Maureen admitted.

Caoimhe gasped "Maureen ye can't. That child isn't ours to give to him. He belongs to Jax. He needs his father"

"No" Maureen snapped "What he needs is stability and a life that isn't going get him killed later on"

"It doesn't work like that Maureen and ye know that, the child isn't an orphan"

Maureen just shook her head looking away from Caoimhe and back over towards Trinity and Abel. "he deserves a better life Caoimhe, better than the ones we were given, he can have that chance"

Caoimhe sighed softly putting her hand gently on Maureen's shoulder "we don't get to make that decision Maureen. The bairn has family good or bad they love him and they'll come fer him, are ye willing to fight the home charter fer him?" When Maureen didn't answer Caoimhe carefully went over and smiling at Trinity she held out her arms for Abel. Trinity looked over at Maureen briefly who nodded once before she handed over Abel. The solid weight of the baby was warm in Caoimhe's arms as he grinned toothlessly at her. "hey little man" Caoimhe muttered "ready to go back home?" Abel just gurgled happily at her as Caoimhe looked back up at Maureen "I know it might not feel like it but this is the right thing t' do Maureen"

"Aye if yer think so" Maureen said softly "now go on, off with ye, keep him safe Caoimhe"

Caoimhe nodded going back to her truck outside, of course nothing was ever as easy as all that because Jimmy was stood leaning against the door of her truck, a large smile appearing on his face as Caoimhe appeared "well lass how wonderful to see ye here"

Caoimhe tightened her grip on Abel "what do ye want Jimmy"

Jimmy pushed off the car to come towards her "now now lass, this time is not about what I want, its more about whats needed"

"Ye can't have him Jimmy" Caoimhe insisted

"Why would I want the brat Caoimhe?" Jimmy asked "no I don't want him none"

"I do though Caoimhe"

Caoimhe spun at the soft spoken voice, father McKinnon stood behind them, normally the priest would rather have shot himself than be close to Caoimhe or Jimmy, but something it seemed deserved more than personal hatred. "hand over the babe Caoimhe"

Caoimhe looked quickly between the two men, representing the two halves of the IRA and the most powerful men in the country, she might not have wanted to but she wasn't an idiot, Caoimhe knew how to pick her battles and fighting something she couldn't win like this was all kinds of dumb. She unwillingly handed over Abel to father McKinnon who nodded once to them both before vanishing once more. "Shame really ye looked good with a baby Caoimhe"

Caoimhe sneered looking back at Jimmy "not a chance in hell Jimmy"

Jimmy just grinned "get in the car Caoimhe"

Caoimhe watched as lights on a car down the street flashed and then slowly faded, taking Jax's son further away from his fathers arms. A hand fell on her shoulder squeezing tightly "let it go lass" Jimmy almost sounded sympathetic and it made Caoimhe's heart lurch "ye can't do anything fer the bairn, what we do have is a visit from the mother charter to plan fer"

Caoimhe tensed "Charming are coming?"

Jimmy nodded "got a private transport out earlier tonight"

"How'd ye get that?"

Jimmy's hand tightened painfully on her shoulder "ye aren't questioning me are ye Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe shook her head allowing Jimmy to pull her back towards the car and back to his penthouse. All her mind could focus on now was an image of Tig's face coming closer and closer, she'd thought of nothing much save Eddie since his death, not allowed her heart to return to the sergeant it didn't however mean she had forgotten and him coming to Belfast was only going to bring matters very quickly to the front once more. Jimmy's hand sliding over her thigh snapped her thoughts back to the present and turned her stomach with the knowledge that at the moment she shared the bed of a very different man.


	25. Chapter 25

**Look at that for me a relatively quick update! Please don't hate me though after this chapter!**

* * *

She couldn't sleep, that much was obvious. Laid in the large double bed Caoimhe's eyes remained wide open, every time they closed all she could see was death. A vision of Eddie laying on his face with bullet holes in his back, the image of a car exploding into pieces along with the screams of innocent people, the sweep of a priests robes as he carried an infant only further away from its family. Deciding that this was useless Caoimhe slowly pulled herself out of Jimmy's arms and slid out of the bed. Resolutely ignoring the fact that Jimmy was a slave to cliches and his sheets were made from inky black silk. Grabbing the knee length satin robe from its forgotten place on the floor she wrapped it around her naked body and glided across the room to curl up in the chair facing the full length window.

Jimmy's penthouse sat on the top floor of an exclusive block in the centre of Belfast. It was somewhere that he'd kept separate from the more seedy aspects of his business, for no deals were struck in the house. Only Jimmy came here, even Kerrianne and Fiona when they had been in Belfast were kept separately in a family house out of the centre of the city. Caoimhe though had always called the penthouse home, it was somewhere that Jimmy had started bringing her as soon as she turned 16, and the fully glass wall had been installed soon after when she'd complained that height without the view was making her feel sick. It was one of the only nice things Caoimhe could remember that Jimmy had ever done for her.

Right now the lights of the city were off, the inhabitants sleeping soundly in their own beds, it was where Caoimhe should have been, yet insomnia chased her soundlessly through the long hours of the night, she carefully pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees as silent tears ran coursed down her cheeks. She ignored them, just as she ignored the footfalls of the man who had now crouched down beside her chair, his hand reaching out to gently brush away the tears from one side of her face "ye couldn't do anything about the bairn Caoimhe. Some battles even ye can't win"

Caoimhe turned her face down towards Jimmy. He was half in shadow half in light, giving him an even more demonic visage than usual "he's just a baby Jimmy. He deserves to be with his parents not lost in a system that does nothing fer children"

"ye can't save everyone Caoimhe" Jimmy insisted "sometimes innocents get hurt, trapped in the crossfire and ye have to let them go"

Caoimhe twisted away once more to stare out into the darkness. She felt Jimmy rise and sit on the arm of her chair "how many innocents have ye sent to the other side Jimmy? how many people ended up dead because they got in yer way?"

"More than I could count" Jimmy admitted seemingly unbothered by her accusations, his next words were surprising though "aye in most respects I suppose i'm the monster ye insist I am, but Caoimhe" he grabbed her face once more dragging it round so she was looking up at him, his fingers were steady but for once not holding enough to hurt or leave more bruises "i've never hurt a bairn, no child has ever been or will be hurt at my command and yer know that, its one of the things on that list of reasons why yer haven't killed me yet"

Caoimhe looked at him steadily, he was right unfortunately one of the only few things she liked about Jimmy O'Phelan was his inability to hurt, kill or traumatise children. taking a deep breath she nodded "aye I know that, fer all yer sins and theres plenty Jimmy, ye've never hurt anything that innocent"

Jimmy released her once more as Caoimhe let her head drop down, it was the truth, one of the only decent points of Jimmy's personality was that he hadn't ever hurt a child, he'd made plenty of them orphans but never ended a life that young. Some part of Caoimhe respected him for that, on one level at least he proved he did have a conscious. Without much choice left to her and with an acceptance that she didn't think she'd ever find Caoimhe leant into Jimmy's side, her head resting on his chest "i'm so tired Jimmy" she whispered "i don't know how much longer I can fight"

Jimmy snorted, his hand resting on her hair "well if ye'd stop fighting me yer wouldn't have so many bloody problems in the first place"

Caoimhe let herself smile slightly "aye yer probably right" shifting positions she got on her knees so her face was level with Jimmys. "ye've done nothing but hurt me all my life Jimmy, so why am I still here, still with ye? Am I really that much of a masochist?"

Jimmy shook his head "no Caoimhe, ye ain't. Ye just recognised a long time ago that what ye needed was something only I could give ye, even if ye couldn't accept it"

"stop hurting me Jimmy"

"stop making me" Jimmy countered.

Caoimhe laughed in horror as she dropped her head again to rest her forehead against his chest "Jaysus were fucking twisted Jimmy, this whole fucking relationship is screwed up"

Jimmy lifted her face to kiss her once "aye love yer right we are twisted, its what ye've got though, all ye've got left, so the sooner ye accept it the sooner it gets easier"

Caoimhe felt something break inside of her at his words. Getting in bed with the devil voluntarily was something she thought she'd never have the will to do. Walking into hell all those years ago and making a job agreement had been different, she'd been dancing with him fer years yet kidding herself that the dance had been forced and she'd never actually agreed to the evil rotting inside of her, seeing Abel Teller being taken away though had snapped the final piece of her that had any resistance left to the darkness. Getting up from the chair she took Jimmy's hand "take me back to bed" she whispered. His grin sliced through the dark as he pulled her back towards the bed "always Caoimhe, always"

It felt like she'd just signed away the last of her soul to Lucifer himself, but god help her when Jimmy wrapped her in his arms once more and pulled her body into his it didn't hurt quite so much anymore.

It wasn't quite so comfortable as the plane journey had been on the way to America but Kerrianne's feet were back on Irish soil, her face being hit by the wind of Ireland and god did it feel good. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed home until she had returned to it. Beside her Chibs was stood equally silent. It must be worse for her Da, he hadn't been back in Ireland for decades had been banished for something was wasn't his fault, loving her mum. His eyes if she weren't mistaken were actually filling with tears. Carefully she placed her hand on his arm "welcome home Da"

Chibs looked down at his daughter smiling weakly at her "didn't think i'd missed it quite this much"

"Ye never do think ye've missed home till yer back. Then it all comes running straight back"

Chibs laughed placing a hand on the back of her head "when'd ye get so smart little girl"

"When ye weren't looking old man" Kerrianne teased right back, a grin lighting up her own features. The small lasted until a growling Tig stalked past them face like thunder. The sergeant it turned out didn't have a strong stomach when it came to flying and he'd been grumpier than usual ever since getting off the transport. Especially when they'd realised that SAMBEL had been running slightly behind schedule and they'd have to wait for the van a bit longer to come pick them up before being able to reach the meeting point were bikes were waiting for them.

"He's like a bloody caged animal" Kerrianne whispered "he's gonna get us all killed"

Chibs scowled his eyes watching Tig carefully "he'll behave"

"how'd ye know?"

Chib's eyes switched to his daughter "he wants her back. Strangely enough in his own weird way he fell in love with Caoimhe, and he's never lost anything he wanted before"

Kerrianne scowled this time "we might not find a Caoimhe yer all gonna like"

"What'd ye mean lass?" Chibs asked his whole attention shifting back to Kerrianne who was looking pensive once more. Worry clouding her features. "Caoimhe always did have a screwed up relationship with Jimmy, she maintained that she stayed with him to keep me safe, but..."

Chibs finished off her sentence when Kerrianne couldn't do it "but ye've been questioning just how much ye believe that recently"

Kerrianne nodded "after Eddie left Belfast, she changed. She might have still been protecting me and keeping me away from Jimmy but she also stopped fighting him, in fact the only times she seemed to 'do' anything 'be' anything was when she was with Jimmy"

Chibs nodded "its amazing what the mind can rationalise when we need it to"

Kerrianne didn't answer because at that point the groaning sound of trucks finally rang out around the hanger as their rides pulled up. The son's crowded around exchanging what Kerrianne privately found hilarious, the so called man hug, that hug that involved just the right amount of hitting each other for it to no longer be thought of as girly. She allowed herself to be pulled into slightly less enthusiastic hugs from the SAMBEL driver and be bundled into the back of the truck. She found herself praying once more, praying that Caoimhe would manage to hold onto her sanity for just a few more days, until Kerrianne could get her back and remove the talons that Jimmy had driven into her brain all those years ago.

Caoimhe sat silently behind Jimmy on the edge of his desk in the warehouse that doubled for a club, a successful business in the harbour district of Belfast, the club was open to the public contributing a large part of Jimmy's substantial income. Right now however, it was the middle of the day and Jimmy's main concern seemed to be the long haired, middle aged son who was standing in front of him. Liam O'Neil must have been the informant that leaked Jimmy the knowledge about SAMCRO leaving Charming to come across the pond and descend on Ireland. Right now he looked decidedly uncomfortable and if Caoimhe was right which she was usually was scared. He was right to be scared, getting into deals with Jimmy normally wasn't healthy for the other party.

"Where are they now?" Jimmy asked, fake politeness oozing from his voice.

Liam bit at his lip before answering "At the SAMBEL clubhouse, waiting. Maureen talked to Gemma and Jax briefly there trying to get in touch with the priest"

Jimmy nodded "the good father won't hand back the baby without suitable compensation, his motives fer taking that child weren't purely selfless"

Caoimhe frowned "Jimmy?" she questioned making him turned to look at her "what haven't ye told me?"

"Lots of stuff love" Jimmy said grinning, but he answered her anyhow. "Father Ashby believes that having SAMCRO in Charming would give him an overwhelming advantage in getting rid of me. Using the Son's as his weapon"

Caoimhe slid off the desk to walk closer towards Liam "is this right?" she asked softly "are SAMBEL turning on us?"

Liam swallowed nervously his eyes flicking between Caoimhe and Jimmy trying to decide which one of them at that moment presented the greatest threat. It was a difficult choice but at Jimmy's silence he finally answered Caoimhe "there was mention of the two clubs banding together to remove Jimmy from the equation. If that happens Ashby controls the IRA practically on his own, everyone know's that he holds the council in his pocket, its only Jimmy's money and guns that keeps him from owning them all completely. With Jimmy out of the way Ashby would be unchallengeable"

Caoimhe nodded once, her brain working fast. Liam was right if Jimmy was taken out then Ashby would own the IRA and that in itself would not be a good thing, the man was a priest but his morals had been questionably for years. Standing beside Jimmy she shook her head at Jimmy's raised eyebrow and silently asked question. "if anyone's gonna kill ye its gonna be me, i've waited to long fer that opportunity fer it to be taken away by some jumped up priest"

"well yer flatter me Caoimhe" Jimmy teased leaning down to kiss the side of her head before turning back to Liam at her dark scowl. "SAMCRO needs to be gotten rid of, I can't be seen to have any direct involvement in it so yer gonna make yerself useful Liam"

"I can't" Liam insisted. "I can't take out the brothers. Ye can't ask me that"

Jimmy smiled pleasantly once more, that sickening smile that told Caoimhe that something bad was going to happen if not now then soon to Liam O'Neill. "Caoimhe" he said still seemingly polite "how many knives, guns or other assorted weapons do you have on you right this moment?"

"Seven" Caoimhe said instantly "not counting the varying weapons I could make from things around the room"

"and who taught ye to use those weapons"

Caoimhe smiled nastily at the sudden realisation of where Jimmy was going with this. "Cian McKenna" the trap snapped shut around Liam as at Cian's name he lost any remaining colour in his face and let his eyes drop to the floor. "What do ye want from me" his voice was hollow. Jimmy owned him fully, at that moment in time he would do anything asked of him.

"Much better" Jimmy purred "isn't it so much nicer when we all get along with everyone"

Liam didn't look to convinced but there was little to nothing he could say now to contradict Jimmy.

"Where's the next place there all going to be away from the clubhouse?" Caoimhe asked.

Liam thought for a minute before saying "a gun shipment warehouse, their meant to be protecting it"

Caoimhe looked over at Jimmy who shrugged at her "well..."

Caoimhe nodded "its possible, guns explode all the time, just a quick ignition to the powder and boom its gone up in flames"

Jimmy thought for a moment longer before smiling looking at Liam "get it done".

Kerrianne was sat in the clubhouse, fiddling absently with the top pull of a coke can, opposite from her was Trinity doing a similar thing with a can of sprite. The girls had been left behind when the sons had gone off that morning to guard some sort of weapon stash that Kerrianne wasn't meant to know about. The sudden roar of a truck engine in the lot had Kerrianne's head snapping round to stare at the door. That truck, she knew that noise. It had been adapted years ago by Caoimhe and Eddie when they'd wanted it to sound more powerful than it was, instead all they'd ended up doing was making it sound like something was permanently rattling in the engine.

Looking back at Trinity who shrugged and got up from the table, Kerrianne followed and pushed out into the yard of the clubhouse. Her heart jumped to her mouth when she saw the young woman in the yard. Caoimhe was stood there in front them both. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, long legs encased in skin tight blue jeans and a stretchy black tank top covering her top but paying no dues to the fact that Belfast was frigidly cold when compared to the heat of California.

When Kerrianne appeared she pushed the sunglasses she was wearing up onto the top of her head to fix her emerald green gaze on the teen "Kerri".

Kerrianne stumbled a few steps towards Caoimhe before managing to throw her arms around her. "Jaysus Caoimhe" Caoimhe awkwardly patted Kerrianne's back and alarm bells started to ring in Kerrianne's head. "Caoimhe?" she muttered pulling back "how are ye here? Where's Jimmy?"

"Jimmy trusts me" Caoimhe answered and with three words she confirmed everything that Kerrianne had been scared of. Caoimhe was gone, once more the woman stood in front of her was instead a robot, only emerging from her shell when she was being hurt, a masochist to the core, Caoimhe in this state reacted only to pain.

"I needed to be here" Caoimhe said "when the news came back, I needed to be here. To know, to confirm it"

Kerrianne frowned "what? Caoimhe what news?"

"The gun shipment the sons went to this morning" Caoimhe frowned before saying "its going to, maybe already has exploded"

Kerrianne reeled backwards "what?" she muttered not understanding "Ye knew that?"

"Yes"  
"My da, Tig, Juice... they were all in that warehouse today Caoimhe, all of them"

If Caoimhe had any reaction to Kerrianne's words Kerrianne herself didn't see them as she simply stood motionless "I know"

Kerrianne was not going to cry, it might not have happened like Caoimhe had just said, there was no proof that all of the sons had perished. What there was proof of was that Caoimhe had known and done nothing to save them all. In fact from the vacant expression on her face Kerrianne's revolted stomach would guess that Caoimhe had been directly involved in setting the explosion in place. The question remained though why would Caoimhe suddenly decide that the sons needed to die. It didn't make sense. "ye want them all dead?"

Caoimhe shook he head "my wants aren't consequential"

"ye could have done something" Kerrianne suddenly screamed, her frustration breaking apart, accusation dripped from her voice.

Caoimhe's eyes narrowed dangerously as she took a step towards Kerrianne "I tried that method already, fer close to 10 years" she warned "all I got was death, pain, loss and a best friend who threw it all back in my face. I'm done playing on the losing side because its right. I'm gonna win and if that means a group of gun smuggling, drug taking alcoholic bikers have to die, then so be it"

Kerrianne stood as if frozen, she had never heard Caoimhe speak like that before. Had never known the woman had that much bitterness inside of her. Caoimhe had very carefully shown Kerrianne only what the girl needed to thrive while growing up and Kerrianne was starting to realise that there was many parts of Caoimhe's life and personality that she had kept secret and apart in the name of keeping Kerrianne safe, those parts of Caoimhe though were coming back to bite her on the ass, catching up with her after all the time she'd kept them smothered being something she wasn't.

"Its my Da Caoimhe, ye helped me find him, and Tig he meant something t' ye how have ye done this"

"men" Caoimhe sneered "they do nothing but take what they want and fuck over anyone else me own Da sold me to Jimmy when I was nothing but 13, and fuck if Tig didn't just want one thing from me. Men will never be anything but ruled by their cocks"

The roaring sounds of bikes cut off the rest of the conversation as the sons flew back into the lot. Caoimhe's expression never changed as she looked down at Kerrianne "looks like ye'll get to find out fer yerself"

The engines cut off and with one more glance at Caoimhe Kerrianne ran to her Da throwing herself into his arms "are ye alright?" she demanded checking him for cuts or wounds. Chibs grabbed hold of Kerrianne's hands "aye lass i'm alright" gently he kissed her forehead before getting off the bike and noticing what more like who was standing behind Kerrianne. He noticed at much the same time as the rest of the sons because a heavy string of curses rang out before Tig was storming forwards. Caoimhe held her ground not moving as the raging Sergeant approached, she didn't react even when he was reaching for her but Kerrianne saw her flinch and move backwards moments before Tig's hand could touch her skin.

"Ye meant to be dead" she whispered eyes flicking to and staying fixed to the floor.

Kerrianne reached Caoimhe as well "I guess Jimmy failed. So ye still loose"

Caoimhe's head jerked up fire in her eyes at Kerrianne's words. The sons just looked confused as Caoimhe raked her eyes up and down Kerrianne. Before she could speak though Chibs interrupted "you two know about the explosion. How?"

Caoimhe finally shifted her gaze to Tig, a strange smiled coming to her face as she met his eyes "guess?" she dared making Tig glare even harder.

This time he did touch her his hands reaching out and grabbing Caoimhe's upper arms dragging her forwards so her body was touching his. "what did you do irish?" he accused.

Kerrianne watched as Caoimhe's face went through some rapid shifts of emotion, more than she'd seen through the entire conversation. Finally Caoimhe yanked herself out of Tig's hold grabbing her sunglasses off the top of her head she shoved them back on her face before facing Kerrianne "I sold my soul to the devil" she said then turned and jumped back in the truck and was gone before anyone else could stop her.

"Whats going on Kerri?" Chibs asked spinning his daughter around to face him. "whats happened to her?" Tig demanded.

Kerrianne just smiled cynically "she already told ye" the sons frowned in confusion as Kerrianne stared after Caoimhe's truck "she sold her soul to the devil"


End file.
